The Unlikely Bond
by Pheebz4eva
Summary: Brooke and Haley have lived depending on no one but each other for years.  When Haley get's kidnapped by an old enemy, Brooke has to team up with two hunters, but will Haley and Brooke's secrets be too much for their new partnership to last?  Bram/Daley
1. Chapter 1

Brooke and Haley have been there for each other since the beginning.

* * *

"Why can't life be that easy?" Brooke asked Haley as they curled up in front of their big screen watching Buffy the vampire slayer. Haley raised her brows at the comment.

"And in what way is Buffy's life easy?"

"Well, she saves the world, but still finds time to go to school and have a life. Her life isn't cherry but it still seems pretty awesome besides the part where she died." Haley just listened to her best friend babble and smiled at her logic.

"Yeah, I guess Buffy really does have the life." There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "So, what are your plans for tonight?" Brooke glared at her.

"_We _are going to Tric." She said snatching the empty bowl of popcorn to refill it. Haley sighed.

"Brooke, I don't feel like going out tonight. I told you I'm just going to stay in." Brooke scoffed in disgust.

"And you were serious?" she asked in disbelief. Haley laughed at her dramatic reaction and nodded slowly. "But you've been in the apartment all day. Don't you want to get out a little? Get some fresh air?"

"Eh, not really. I think I'm going to stay in with my new book." Brooke shook her head at her.

"Nerd." She said as she sat back on the floor and covered herself with the fluffy blanket. "But, what if I get in trouble or something." Brooke tried again.

"You'll be fine Tigger. Besides, the kind of trouble you'll be getting into, I won't want to witness." Brooke gave Haley a devilish smile as she thought about what hottie she was going to find tonight. After the sun went down and she was tired of watching TV, she got dressed.

"I'm ready. You know, it's not too late for you to change your mind."

"Have fun Brooke." Haley responded. Brooke rolled her eyes at the blonde with big brown eyes and then left. Brooke got into her cute baby blue buggy and took off. Once she got to Tric, she checked her brown hair and makeup that made her hazel eyes pop in the mirror and got out of her car, looking to kill.

* * *

Sam opened the door to his motel room in Tree Hill and laughed at the sight he saw.

"Buffy? Seriously?" he asked his brother who was laying back on the bed watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"I was channel surfing and I think she's hot." Sam shook his head at him. They watched as Buffy beat a vampire to a bloody pulp and then staked him in the heart.

"Whatever man." Sam said.

"It's not that bad actually. I mean, the execution is all wrong, but the delivery," He pauses as she kicked another vampire in the throat. "The delivery is awesome."

"Yeah, well if someone comes across a real vampire and stakes them in the heart, all they will do is piss it off." Sam objected.

"True. So speaking of monsters, how's that bologna demon hunt going." Dean mocked his brother.

"Look man, I'm telling you there is something here. There have been cattle mutilations just outside the town and get this. I just came from the local hospital. A girl was found strung up like Christmas decorations in the park. Dean looked at his brother shocked from the news. "It's all over the news man, change the channel." Sam said snatching the remote and changing it.

"Tonight at the River Court, about an hour ago, it has been reported that 18 year old Rachel Gatina was found brutally murdered. Parental discretion is advised for this following report with Jessica." The news anchor said as it went to the live seen. The basketball court looked like something out of a horror movie. It was taped up with the yellow tape that reads 'do not enter'.  
"Thank you Harry. The high school cheerleader was found hanging upside down from the basketball hoop with her head in the basket. She was found when some kids came to play a game that would normally bring joy to all. The scene was gruesome especially for one of the kids who found her and said that he knew her. He will remain unnamed, but he was the one to identify the body. We have yet to find out who is responsible for this heinous crime. As soon as we know more, there will be an update. Prayers go out to the family and friends of this poor girl. Coming live now from Tree Hill, Jessica Taylor. Channel five news." The news reporter stated.

"Okay. So you were right. There's a case here."Dean said irritated that they never get a break. "I'm going to go down to the crime scene, see if I could find a little more information on the murder. You should go to her home."

"I did. Place was clean, but I did find out the last place she was seen alive. I'll try and see what I can find out there." Dean and Sam quickly got ready and took off. Dean gave Sam a lift to the town's popular club Tric and then headed off to the basketball court.

* * *

Haley read halfway through her book before deciding to call it quits for the night. She flipped on the television and surfed the channels when a familiar face caught her attention. She flipped back to the previous channel and turned it up.

"She was last seen leaving from the Tree Hill's popular hangout Tric. The cops say that the only piece of evidence is a note that was attached to her necklace. It's quite disturbing, simply reading '1 point. Cheerleader makes a slam dunk. I'm going for 3.' This may be a serial killer and may strike again. The cops urge the residents of Tree Hill to stay in and lock their doors at night." Haley dropped the remote and ran for her phone. She dialed Brooke's number and prayed that she would pick up.

"Come on Brooke. Pick up the phone." She tried to calm herself as she heard the perky voice answer.

"Hey. It's Brooke. Sorry I can't answer. I'm probably having too much fun so leave a message and I might just get back to you." She giggled and then the beep signaled for Haley to speak. She let out a sigh and spoke.

"Hey. It's me. Look, you need to come home right now. Brooke, I have bad news. It's-" Haley stopped when the lights in her apartment went out. She walked over to the switch and flicked it, seeing that the switch was fine. "Hello?" she asked. She put the phone down and tried to see through the darkness. Then she saw her. She sat on the sofa, comfy as if she lived there. Haley put a hand on her hips, not at all phased by the curly headed blonde in her apartment. "Neat trick." She said regarding the lights. She then hung up the phone to focus on her unwelcomed guest. "It's been a long time but haven't you ever heard of knocking?" The girl smiled at her.

"Hales, you never change. Always feisty. What? I can't visit an old friend?"

"I don't remember us being friends. Rachel on the other hand, _was_ my friend." Haley said through gritted teeth. The girl looked at Haley in confusion and tapped her pouted lips.

"Rachel…Rachel, oh yeah. I'm sorry Haley. I…I guess I got bored." She smiled wickedly.

"You shouldn't be here Peyton." Haley said grabbing a knife off the counter and hiding it behind her back. Peyton's eyes followed Haley's hands and then jumped back to her face.

"No Hales. _You_ shouldn't be." Haley heard another voice say and then a blonde male came out from the darkness and stood next to Peyton.

"Lucas?" Haley breathed in disbelief.

"Oh Haley, you know me better than that. I never travel alone. It's not safe out there." Peyton said and as they held hands both Peyton and Lucas revealed their vampire teeth.

* * *

Brooke was having her good old time watching from the bar with her drink as kids danced around on the dance floor. With her fake ID and killer charm, it was easy for her to score drinks. She had just finished her second when she spotted the most gorgeous guy she's seen in a while. He was tall, about 6'4, and he wore an intense face like a man on a mission. He came up to the bar and ran his hands through his hair. She watched as his brown hair reformed to frame his face beautifully. The bangs fell into place as if they weren't touched to begin with. She could see two girls checking him out from across the bar. When he noticed them, he gave a gracious smile but it wasn't real. It didn't meet his eyes. He turned away from them. He was definitely trying to blow them off but he was still nice about it. A gentleman. She went over to him and sat in the seat next to him.

"Let me get a beer." She smiled at the bartender. "Matter fact, make it two. This guy looks like he can use one." He looked up at her and she smiled a breathtaking smile. "You're welcome." She told him. He smiled back at her and she could see that it wasn't fake. It met his grey eyes fully. The bartender didn't take much time to get the beers. Brooke turned away from the guy and made eyes at the bartender.

"Thanks." The strange man finally spoke. Brooke turned to him as if she wasn't sure if he was speaking to her. "Do I really look that stressed?" She simply shrugged at him and smiled. "I'm Sam." He said holding out his hand. She shook it and was impressed by his firm grasp.

"Brooke. So, you're new around here."

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Small town. Where are you from?"

"Lawrence."

"Oh, so we have a Kansas boy on our hands." He laughed slightly. "Well, here's to meeting awesome people." He raised his brows at her.

"I'm awesome because I'm from Kansas?"

"Oh, I don't know yet, but I know _I'm_ awesome." Sam laughed and she tapped her beer against his and took a swig. He followed suit and she winked at the two girls who were now glaring at her from across the bar. "So, tell me what's got you so wound up." He sighed.

"It's kind of a long story. And not a good one." Brooke just kept staring at the guy whether he was talking or not. He was just so hot to her.

"Well, you know what makes me feel better when I'm down?"

"What?" he asked intrigued. She hopped out of her seat and downed the rest of her beer.

"Dancing." She said excited. He let out a laugh and shook his head.

"No. Brooke, I don't dance." She gave him a look, not convinced.

"Sam, everyone dances. Come on, I love this song. You're not going to make me dance by myself, are you broody?" He sighed and gave in.

"I guess not." He said with a pout. She giggled at him and pulled him to the dance floor. He looked her over and thought that she looked really nice in her red halter top and black pants, but he felt guilty for stopping to have a good time when he was supposed to be on a hunt. She held his hand and pulled his free arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. They slowly rocked as he listened to her mumble the words to the song.

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

As they listened to Michelle Branch sing 'All You Wanted', the beat sped up for the chorus and Sam surprised Brooke by quickly spinning her around and pulling her back to him. She laughed in shock.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." She smiled at him.

"I never said I couldn't. I said I didn't." he laughed along with her as the song played.

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

They continued dancing with twirls and dips and giggles until the song was over.

"You know for a giant, you're pretty light on your feet." Brooke laughed as they took a seat in a booth.

"Are you kidding me? We have to be or we'd squash all you tiny short people." She stuck her tongue out at him mockingly and he smiled at her. Sam completely forgot the reason he even came to Tric until he looked over Brooke's shoulder and spotted his brother at the door looking seriously pissed. "Um, Brooke, can you excuse me for a moment? I have to talk to my brother over there." She looked over her shoulder and peeped at the cute shaggy blonde in the corner. She didn't really see the resemblance besides the fact that they were both cute. He looked about 6'1 and his hair was cropped short and was a dark ash blonde. He too had the look of extreme intensity on his face and his eyes were a piercing green. Totally hot, but she felt secure with the brother she got and thought that he might totally be Haley's type.

"Sure." She said with a cute smile looking back at Sam. He smiled and then walked over to his brother. Brooke wasn't happy to see Sam's smile fade and she wondered what they were talking about, but the music was too loud to hear. She was watching them so intently; she didn't notice her friend plop down in Sam's former seat.

"Brooke." She heard. She turned to the sound of a tortured voice and saw Mouth. He looked so saddened and pale.

"Mouth. What's wrong?"

"It's, it's Rachel." He said. His eyes had tears in them just fighting to get out.

"What about her? She was just here." Brooke watched as Mouth struggled to get the words out. Her worry only increased. "Mouth, what happened to Rachel?" she said grabbing his hand.

"Sh-she's… Brooke, she's dead."

"What?" Brooke whispered to no one in particular.

"She's dead Brooke." Brooke felt her tears develop and fall down her cheeks.

"Oh my God. How could this have happened? She was on her way to see Haley." Mouth looked up at her in shock.

"What?" he asked. "I thought she was going home."

"No, she was going to see Hales. She wanted to ask her something but Haley wasn't in the mood to go out so she said that she was going to head over to our place."

"Brooke, she was drained of blood. I think, I think it was a vampire." Brooke went cold with the thought of vampires in Tree Hill. "She was found in the River Court."

"That's not far from my place. I have to call Haley. If vampires are here, we have to stop them before anyone else gets hurt." She wiped away her tears as she pulled out her phone. She saw that she had one voicemail and she checked it.

_"Hey. It's me. Look, you need to come home right now. Brooke, I have bad news. It's-" _There was silence but the voicemail wasn't over. _"Hello?" _she heard Haley speak. _"Neat trick."_ Then the line went dead. Brooke looked at Mouth who was trying to figure out what she heard.

"We have to go." She said.

* * *

"What's up Dean?" Dean gave his brother a sarcastic look.

"What's up? What's up is that while I'm working you're over here making goo goo eyes with jail bait." Sam sneered at his brother.

"She's not jail bait Dean, and I've been working all day while you chose to sit down and watch Buffy the Vamp Slayer." Dean knew Sam was working hard since they arrived at Tree Hill so he gave it a rest.

"Look, I know someone as uptight as you needs a little play so I get it," He continued ignoring the face Sam made at his statement. "But, speaking of Buffy, I checked out the body and I think I know what we're dealing with."

"Wait, it's not a demon?"

"Not from what I saw. The girl's neck was all but ripped out and her body was drained of blood. She was hanging from a hoop and there was barely any blood stains." Sam tensed as he realized his brother's point. "Yup, so we have to go and find the nest."

"But what about the cattle?"

"I don't know man, but we won't figure it out here. Say goodnight to your date and let's go." Sam was disappointed that he had to leave. There was something about Brooke. He just wanted to hang out with her a little more, but he didn't want her wandering around in a town with crazed vampires. He turned to go and say goodbye, but she wasn't at their table. He went over to the bar and didn't see her there either.

"Hey." Sam said to the bartender. "Did you see the girl I was with?"

"Yeah man. She took off with some dude in a hurry. Sorry." Sam nodded and then went with his brother. He didn't know what changed but he hoped he would see her again before he left town.

* * *

Brooke tried to focus on the road as she sped down the street towards her apartment that she shared with Haley. As she past the River Court that used to be the hangout for so many kids, all she saw was yellow tape everywhere. She dropped Mouth off at home, knowing that he was safe there and that this wasn't his fight. Someone has come for her and for Haley. She had no idea whom it could be, but she knew that Haley and she had to put a stop to it. She was worried about whom Haley was talking to, but she tried to remain calm. When she got home, she didn't even bother with trying to find her keys. She just simply kicked the door open.

"Hales?" she said when she entered. The place looked like a bomb went off. There was flipped over furniture, broken glass and most scarring, blood. There was blood everywhere. Once again Brooke's vision was blurred by her tears. "Haley!" she yelled as she forced herself to stay strong. She left the door open as she made her way through what once was her favorite home. When she got to her bedroom, she took a calming breath and pushed the door open. "Haley?" she whispered but then she saw it, in big bold letters written on the wall in blood. "Sorry I missed ya, B. Davis." Brooke collapsed to her knees as she realized who was responsible for this. Peyton Sawyer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First before I continue, I would first like to thank all my readers for their support. I've gotten a few reviews, and have been added to reader's lists. I tend to second guess myself at times so all the feedback has really helped me. As for my other story, I don't believe in not completing a story. It bothers me when I get into a story only to have it not been finished, so I am working on the next chapter. Anyway, I hope to continue getting the feedback I need to continue! Review! That would be just lovely :)**

* * *

Brooke and Peyton grew up together. They were the best of friends once upon a time. Actually, Brooke had Peyton to thank for introducing her to Haley who has turned out to be more of a sister than a best friend. The three amigos were inseparable. Glued by the hips until Brooke fell in love. Lucas was Haley's best friend growing up and since Brooke was always with Haley and Lucas was always with Haley, they got to know each other. The two became wrapped up in each other, but Brooke felt as if she was neglecting Peyton so she tried to bring her into the group. Set her up with Luke's brother Nathan, but Nathan didn't have eyes for Peyton. He was always into the sweet and sassy auburn haired girl who befriended his younger brother. So much to Peyton's dismay, Haley and Nathan became a couple and Haley, Brooke, Luke and Nate became the perfect foursome. Peyton grew jealous, especially towards Haley, always stating that Brooke went out and got herself a new best friend. Brooke tried to bring Peyton into the mix, but Peyton refused to be a fifth-wheel. She detached herself from the group. She hung out with the wrong crowd. She did drugs and she became mentally ill after her mother's death. Then she disappeared. She wasn't seen for years and was presumed dead until one fatal night.

* * *

Brooke was walking home from school. She was the captain of the cheerleading team and stayed late with Haley to work on some moves. During their walk, Brooke decided to go pay her boyfriend a visit, so she walked Haley home and then continued on her journey to Lucas and Nathan's house. She spotted Nathan strolling down the block towards his house on his bicycle and called out to him.

"Nate!" she said in her usual cheery voice.

"Hey you." He said giving her a hug. "You come to get my bro in trouble again?"

"Don't be silly. Your parents love me." She smiled as they walked in.

"Yeah." He said sarcastically. He looked up at his house and noticed the lights were off. "I don't think he's home though Brooke. Here are the keys. I'm going to go put my bike around back. Wait inside."

"Okie dokie." She said. She hummed some jazz while opening up the door. "Hello?" she called out into the darkness. She shrugged it off and then turned on the lights. She decided to wait upstairs in Lucas's room for him but when she opened the door, the keys dropped to the ground.

"Oh, I didn't see you there girly." Peyton smiled at her. She was straddling Lucas but Brooke couldn't see his face from her angle.

"Peyton." She whispered as she felt her heart shatter. Tears filled up her eyes but she willed herself to stay strong. "How could you?" she demanded. "Both of you!" she stormed over to Peyton and slapped her clear across the face. Peyton fell back and cackled to Brooke's surprise.

"I'm sorry Brookie, but I've always had a thing for him."

"Lucas! You bastard!" she shook him, wanting with every fiber of her being, for all of it to be a nightmare that she would wake up from. But with all the movement, Lucas's head turned to her and all she saw was blood. His neck was ripped open and his eyes had the most horrifying look in them. Brooke screamed and fell back to the ground.

"Yeah. See, apparently… he chose you." Peyton said through gritted teeth. "The pathetic little cheerleader. He actually laughed at me when I confessed my love for him." She smiled. "Well, who's laughing now?" Once again Peyton threw her head back and let out a skin crawling laugh but when she looked back at Brooke, her teeth were different. There were more, and they were sharp and disfigured.

"Peyton, what's happened to you? I know your mother's death was hard on you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but you need help." Brooke tried. Peyton turned to her with hateful eyes.

"I DON'T NEED ANYTHING! Get that straight Brooke. While you were driving around with your bob cut hair and your expensive flapper dresses, I was experiencing the real world. Now, no one can stop me." Brooke made a run for it. She screamed when she slammed directly into Nathan downstairs.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked trying to hold her and stop her extreme shaking.

"Peyton. Peyton, she's crazy. She killed Luke Nathan! We have to call the police!"

"What? Listen to me. Go to Haley's house. Run there. I will take care of Peyton." Brooke shook her head.

"No, no Nate. Don't. She's different."

"Listen to me! Run. And don't look back." Nathan ordered her. She hugged him and took off. She never stopped running until she got to Haley's home. She got there and climbed through Haley's bedroom window like they've done so many times before. She saw that Haley was asleep.

"Haley, you have to wake up." She said while closing the window. "Haley, Lucas is dead." She spun back around and screamed at the top of her lungs. "No!" she yelled. Peyton was there and she was bleeding. She pushed her blood into Haley's mouth and then threw her on the ground. Brooke grew enraged and grabbed a pair of scissors off of Haley's desk. She launched herself over Haley's bed and attacked Peyton. While the two girls rolled on the floor, fighting for the upper hand, Peyton wouldn't stop laughing.

"She's your best friend. Now we can be best friends forever!" she howled and grabbed the scissors. She drove it through Brooke's stomach. "Shh. It'll all be okay." She whispered in her ears as Peyton pushed her bleeding hand into Brooke's mouth.

"Why?" Brooke whispered with her last breath. Then while she drifted, Peyton whispered in her ears.

"Because friendship is forever."

* * *

Brooke and Haley have been there for each other since their rebirth. Brooke had made a home with her sister at Tree Hill. It had only been four years since they've settled here, but they have built strong friendships, and even revealed their secret to a few trustworthy people such as Mouth and Rachel. This was one offense, Brooke was not about to let Miss P. Sawyer get away with. Brooke stifled her heavy sobs down to sniffles and tried to clean up a little bit. As she cleaned, she heard the door bell. Brooke looked through the peephole to see useless uniformed cops at her door. She sighed and cracked the door just wide enough to stick her head through.

"Excuse me miss. We've received a call about a ruckus. The neighbors heard screams. Is everything alright?" Brooke fought the urge to roll her eyes. Anyone could look at her and tell she wasn't alright. '_I so don't have time for this right now.'_ She thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… watching a horror movie. It's movie night with my boyfriend." She gave the officers a flirty smile. "I guess we got a little carried away. We'll try to keep it down." The officers blushed as they realized what was going on.

"Okay." The cop said with a shy smile. "Have a good night then." She closed the door and rolled her eyes. _'That was _too _easy.'_ It was time to use her God given gifts. Well, it was vampire gifts but whatever. She changed into sweats and a hoodie and went outside to track Haley. Being with Haley for so long, she knew her scent, but Peyton would know that and cover it up with her stench. It would be harder. Brooke stood outside and tried to center herself and focus only on Haley. When your mind was racing with worry, it was harder, but she had to. Then Brooke had it. She could smell her best friend. Brooke could tell the difference between the smell of dead and the undead. The good news was that Haley was alive when Peyton took her. Brooke started off down the street following the scent and flipped out her phone. She dialed Mouth's number.

"Hey it's me."

"Brooke." He sounded relieved to hear her voice. Haley had discussed how dangerous Peyton was with him. He was well aware that this could be the end of Brooke and Haley.

"Yeah, I'm fine and I've got news. Haley's alive."

"You found her?" his voice peeked with joy. Brooke wanted to keep him happy but she couldn't lie.

"No. But I know she was alive when she was taken and it would make no sense to kidnap her just to kill her."

"It would make no sense to a sane person but Peyton is bat crazy. She's like an emo version of Drusilla."

"Trust me Mouth. I am going to bring Haley back and we will leave this town. No one else will be put in danger for us."

"What? You can't leave. You guys are all I have." Brooke knew it would be better to have this conversation later.

"So, all you have are vampires? Dude, you should work on that." She joked. Brooke smiled when she heard him smile into the phone. "I have to go. I have to concentrate on tracking Haley. I will call you as soon as I have news." After saying their goodbyes, Brooke hung up and focused on the task at hand. She walked down the block and then stopped dead in the street. She sighed and let her head fall down, but then when she paid attention to where she was, she realized she was standing on top of a pothole. "You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled to herself. She decided to go back and get some supplies and weapons. She ran back to her apartment moving faster than humanly possible. As she grabbed some hunting gear, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a low growl and spun around, knocking the stranger's arm away. She swung at him, but he caught her fist so she kicked him and twisted his arm behind him. She pushed him to the ground and bared her teeth assuming it was one of Peyton's projects coming back to finish her.

"Are you a hunter?" He spoke through the pain. Her rage faltered as she recognized the voice. She sat up, not letting go of his arm and retracted her fangs.

"Are _you_?" she asked shocked. The man huffed in disbelief and un-tensed giving her the answer. She sighed and helped him up. "Dammit Sam. I can't believe you're a hunter." She muttered more to herself than to the large man in front of her. Although she had only met him once, Brooke felt like there was something worth learning about Sam. He rubbed at his wrist and then looked up at her.

"How do you know my name?" The lights were off so he couldn't see her face. She backed up into the moonlight shining through her window. His eyes widened and then he blushed, probably embarrassed that she was able to take him down. "Brooke?"

"Yup. It's me." She said with a fake smile.

"Wow. I would have never took you for a-"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brooke snapped. Haley always hated when men, especially hunters played the sexist card, and after awhile, it rubbed off on Brooke.

"What? No. Nothing. That's not what I meant." Brooke stared at him blank of emotion. He was cute, but he was wasting her time. He silenced himself and tried starting over. "Look, I'm on a case. I heard that there was something going on over here. Seemed like it might be our kind of thing."

"So, you just break into people's houses?"

"No offense but you broke in too."

"I live here." Sam stared at her and smiled shyly.

"Oh. Sorry. Do you know what happened? I mean there was blood on the wall." Brooke cursed herself for not staying to scrub it off before she left. She let out a restless sigh.

"Yeah I know. Some vampire bitch kidnapped my best friend and now I have to save her, so if you don't mind, you are kind of slowing me down."

"You have a lead? You know where they are nesting?" Sam asked shocked. He's been researching for days and found nothing.

"I'm good." She smiled and walked past him. She grabbed her machete and made her way to the door.

"Maybe we can work together. Nip this thing in the butt real quick."

"No, thanks. This is personal." When she opened the door, she was surprised to see a green eyed guy standing in front of her. She was about to attack until she remembered that he was Sam's brother.

"Hey." He said with a sly smile. She smirked at him.

"Bye." She said and walked past him. Sam ran after her.

"Come on Dean. Let's go."

"Go where?" Brooke and Dean asked in unison.

"Look, these vampires are extra dangerous. We are backing you up on this whether you like it or not." Brooke tried to think of a way out of this but she couldn't ditch them without using her abilities and then Sam and Dean would be hunting her.

"Fine." She groaned. They headed down to the sewers where there were two choices of direction.

"How did you find out the scum bags where underground?" Dean asked. "Sammy here researched for hours and he came up with squat." Sam glared at his brother.

"I'm a good tracker." She stated.

"Which way do we go now Ms. Great Tracker?" Dean mocked. She ignored him and focused on Haley again. It was harder down in the sewers with all the grotesque odors in the air. She decided to just do process of elimination.

"Let's go right." She guessed. At first, the journey was going nowhere, and Dean was becoming incessantly annoying.

"So, I think you're great tracking skills got scared off by the smell down here."

"Dean, shut up." Sam yelled. Brooke smirked as she trudged on but then she heard footsteps. They were coming towards her. She signaled for the boys to stop speaking and they waited in the shadows. As much as she didn't want more enemies, she was prepared to rip Peyton's throat out no matter who was watching. But it wasn't her.

"You ever wonder why we take orders from her?" a female voice spoke. "Why we eat only after she does? Who died and made her queen of crazy?"

"_She_ did and if she ever heard you speaking like that, she'd have you begging for death." A male spoke. Sam and Dean watched as Brooke readied herself for battle. She wore gloves and held a bottle of holy water. She took a long piece of wire and dipped it in the bottle. After words, she took it out and waited for them to walk past. The girl walked past first and then the boy. She wrapped the wire around the vampire's neck and pulled with all her strength. His head sliced off so quickly, the strange female didn't even notice the attack until his head hit the ground. Brooke then quickly kicked the girl's chin straight up, leaving the neck exposed for Brooke's machete. Within ten seconds, both vampires were dead and Sam and Dean were left amazed.

"Let's go." She said to them and quickly walked away. The two brothers stared at each other in confusion.

"How the hell did you do that?" Dean asked.

"I took martial arts." Sam's eyes widened.

"Yeah, martial arts does not teach all of that." Sam said.

"Well, I had to learn to hunt because all I had was my sister, and all she had was me. We both learned to protect ourselves, so we incorporate martial arts into hunting." Brooke explained.

"Okay, and did martial arts also teach you super strength?" Dean asked not convinced.

"What's the matter Dean? Afraid I can take you?" She teased.

* * *

"What's the matter Hales? Didn't you miss me?"

"Luke. What did you do?" Haley whispered through her pain. She was locked up in an iron cage and she was chained up inside of it. After hours of Peyton 'just getting warmed up', Haley could barely feel her tongue to make words come out. Luckily for her, Peyton sent for a meal and decided to take a nap while she waited to be fed.

"I didn't do anything. Peyton gave me a second chance." Haley let out a humorless laugh.

"Right." She said sarcastically. "Why didn't you come and find me after? Why did you turn to her?" she could no longer play tough. Seeing what Peyton has done to someone who used to be her best friend broke her heart.

"You left me! You and Brooke." His voice cracked with the mention of her name. "I didn't know what was happening to me. Peyton was the only one there for me."

"Cry me a river." She mumbled. Lucas then got up and threw holy water on her. She screamed in pain.

* * *

Sam watched Brooke intently as they marched on. Although he did not know Brooke very well, he noticed a difference in her personality. When he'd met her at the club, she was this bubbly girl who had only cared about living life and having fun doing it. This new Brooke, hunting Brooke, is more dedicated to getting the job done. Especially since the vampires took someone close to her, she wore a permanent frown on her face. The closest to a smile they have gotten was a smirk. It intrigued him. As the trio walked what seemed like an endless trail, Brooke grew antsy. She really wanted to use her inhuman speed and find Haley, but she couldn't. Suddenly, Brooke heard a blood curdling scream.

"Haley!" she shouted and took off running.

"Brooke, wait!" Sam warned her. They had no idea how many vampires were underground, and Sam knew she was heard by all.

"Well, look who it is." Brooke stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a face she thought she'd never see again. The vampire took a step towards her, but she was frozen in shock.

"Hey!" she heard Dean call out from behind her. "How about you pick on someone your own size?" Dean taunted him.

"Oh, and you brought a snack. Aren't you the thoughtful one." The vampire smiled at her as he walked past her to the two men. Sam and Dean readied themselves with their large knives in their hands.

"Nathan?" they heard her whisper? It was choked up as if she was going to cry.

"You know this guy?" Sam asked. She simply nodded not taking her eyes off of someone that was once a big brother to her.

"Oh, we go way back." Nathan answered.

"Well, this whole reunion was nice and all, but…" Dean trailed off as he swung the sword-like weapon at Nathan.

"NO!" Brooke said cringing away from the sight. Sam ran to her and held her as the tears escaped. She hadn't even realized that she was trembling in the man's arms. Nathan ducked down, dodging Dean's attempt and tackled him down to the ground.

"Don't worry Brookie, I have everything under control." Nathan said as he bared his teeth to bite Dean." Sam let go of Brooke and tackled Nathan, making Nathan roll on to his back. Nathan simply laughed, not attempting to get up quickly. Dean picked up his blade and swung it downward at Nathan's neck only to be pushed out of the way by Brooke. She took a small dagger and drove it into Nathan's heart.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled infuriated.

"What was that? That won't kill him!" Sam shouted.

"No, but it will slow him down. We don't have to kill him!" she stared pleadingly at the two brothers who gave her crazy eyes. "Please! He's a good guy!" she begged.

"Brooke, he isn't the person you knew anymore!" Sam tried. Nathan lied on the floor unconscious.

"I can save him!" she demanded. She took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed him to a pipe. "Let's go! Haley's in trouble." She said turning her back on the two hunter's incredulous stares. The three of them then took off, running towards the scream. When Brooke finally saw her friend, Brooke had to bite her lips shut to keep from squealing in terror. Haley looked like a thriller reject. Her hair looked like it never met a comb or a brush. Her clothes were stained in blood. There were numerous wounds that were leaking blood. Brooke ran out into the candle lit area without thinking. She was struck in the back of her head, immediately being knocked out. Sam and Dean tried to help, only to be grabbed by four other vampires from behind. Lucas stood over Brooke's body with a metal pipe and the boys watched as the curly headed vampiress made her way over to him. She kneeled down next to Brooke and dipped a finger into the blood that leaked from her wound. Peyton licked her finger.

"The gangs all here!" she said with a breathtaking smile. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**So there you have it. In case you were wondering, I find that Supernatural vampires are kind of dull, so I gave them speed and strength like from Vampire Diaries, and weakness to holy water, from Buffy. I also made the staking of a vampire be a weakness. It won't kill them, but it will slow them down. Just to give vampires more spunk. Like I asked earlier, please review. Tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, again, sorry for the delay on the story. I;m working on two stories at once and I want them to be good. I will try to have the chapters up faster though. Thanks for all the support with my stories and as always, please review. Give me feedback. )**

* * *

When Brooke came to, her memory was temporarily scattered. She felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head and tried to rub it when she noticed that she was chained up. The last few hours began rushing back as she pulled against the chains.

"Haley?" she whispered. It was dark, but she could still see her sister chained up beside her, as well as the two hunters, Sam and Dean. They were chained up as well. Standing guard was some big brute she didn't recognize and another vampire who caught her breath. Her name was Carrie. Her petite figure would have you believe that she is harmless but Brooke knew better. The brunette was a danger before her death. Carrie worked as a nanny throughout her human life but she was a troubled girl who yearned for attention. Any family who hired her felt as if they were starring in the movie, _The Hand That Rocks The Cradle._ Peyton saw potential in the 20 year old, but she felt that Carrie hadn't reached her peak yet. Peyton worked hard to drive Carrie completely insane. She attacked her constantly, only drinking enough to quench her thirst, but never to kill her, until one day, Carrie tried to take her own life, convincing herself that she was cursed. That is when Peyton turned her, and from that day on, Carrie has been Peyton's number one weapon. Haley and Brooke have only faced her once before, and out of luck they barely escaped with their lives. Next to the ticking time bomb sat Peyton. She was shaping her nails with a file and wearing a key around her neck, not paying attention to her hostages. Haley sat up slowly, not wanting to gain anyone's attention.

"I'm okay." She whispered back. It was quite useless whispering. The only ones who wouldn't hear her are the humans, but it comforted her to do so. Brooke smiled at her friend. She looked at the girl that was once filled with such life and a heartwarming smile, who now wore a swollen face. As she studied Haley, she noticed a marking on her neck that wasn't there before. It looked like a burn in the shape of the letter P. Her smile faltered and Haley realized what Brooke had seen. She quickly raised her hand to cover it.

"Oh don't worry babe." Peyton spoke breaking Brooke's trance. "You'll soon wear the mark too. It was so nice of you to fetch dinner for us. My mouth was beginning to get a little dry."

"What do you want Peyton?" Brooke said, not willing to listen to this bitch psycho babble.

"Isn't it obvious? You know better than to think you can escape me."

"Well, I guess we were hoping you'd get bored." Peyton let out an obnoxious cackle.

"Oh Haley, what have you done with my little Brooke? She's… different. Or maybe it wasn't you. Maybe it's the lack of human blood that's got you two so bitter." Brooke's head snapped over to where her human friends were laying and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw that they were still knocked out. "Don't worry. That's all going to change. Lucas!" Brooke felt like her heart had stopped, even though it stopped beating decades ago.

"Lucas?" It came out as a silent whisper. She felt as Haley's hand wrapped around hers. In walked Lucas with a long iron rod. He handed it to Peyton and kissed the back of her hand. Brooke willed herself not to cry. After all, she should have seen this coming, running into Nathan and all. She wondered if Haley knew about him.

"Thank you darling." Peyton said. She took the rod and walked over to the cage. As she opened it, Brooke got a better look at it. It had the letter P on the end of it and it was bright with heat. It must have been in a flame. Haley began thrusting the chains, trying to protect Brooke. Peyton smiled at her. "What? You want another one? We can find a more… _interesting_ place to put the next one." Haley didn't back down.

"Bite me." She said.

"I thought I already had. Look sweetie, you're going to learn to obey. I'm giving you first taste at these scrumptious men. You should be grateful." Brooke let out a humorless laugh, making both Haley and Peyton look at her in shock.

"That's what this is about? Seriously? I mean, if you just wanted to torment and kill us, I could understand that. It's ballsy I guess. But all this for our friendship? And you had the nerve to call me the pathetic once." Peyton, for the first time, since she's arrived in Tree Hill let her emotions spill. She growled and snatched Brooke by her neck.

"Friendship is forever Brookie! But in this friendship, I call the shots! I'm building an army. When I'm finished with you and Haley, you won't be my BFF, you'll be just another ticking time bomb, ready to go off whenever and if ever I tell you to!" With that she drove the hot poker onto Brooke's neck. She screamed with no hope for Peyton to release her. Peyton howled in glee as she watched Brooke suffer and threw her on the floor. "Now, WE DRINK!" She pulled a knife out from under her dress and walked towards the boys. Brooke continued to struggle against her shackles for freedom.

"Wait." Haley spoke. Everyone's eyes were on her now. "Why do you get to do it?" Haley said filled with anger. "Why do you get all the fun?"

"Haley!" Brooke hissed in shock.

"Why not me? Or Luke over there? Why not Care-Bear? Huh? What the hell makes you so special?" she spat out. Peyton smirked at her and walked over to Haley.

"All this time, I had you screaming for death, and _now_ you want to play strong?" Peyton slowly knelt in front of Haley. "Don't make me waste you." As Haley and Peyton had a stare down, Brooke continued to pull against the chain that was connected to a pipe. She noticed that the end of the pipe, which held both hers and Haley's chains, was screwed into the wall. She moved back without attracting attention and worked at removing the screws. She only hoped that Haley would be able to buy them enough time.

"I'm not scared of you Peyton. You send other people to do your dirty work. You're nothing but a little bitch playing with powerful guns." Peyton once again became heated and smacked Haley. "You are _so_ going to pay for that." Haley threatened. Brooke finally dropped the final screw and let her rage come to the surface. She quickly tugged at the pipe using all her strength and smiled in satisfaction when the pipe broke off, splattering muddy water in her face. It took her no time to launch herself at Peyton's throat. She bit down, ready to make the experience as painful as possible when she felt someone tug on her waist, swinging her around and sending her flying out of the cage and straight into the stone wall. Haley too sprang to life as soon as she was freed, grabbing the key from the ground, which was ripped off of Peyton's neck. She rushed to free the two men, hoping it was the right key, waking them in the process. Not wanting them to freak out she retracted her fangs when their eyes began to flutter. Brooke looked up from the ground at her attacker. It was the large brute she was unfamiliar with.

"Great." She breathed as she tried to get up. The giant became impatient and picked her up by her throat. "You may not be human anymore," Brooke struggled to speak. "But thank God you're still a man." She said as she drove her foot into his groin as hard as she could. He released her as he held himself in pain. Peyton held her neck and watched from behind her sadistic body guard Carrie. After freeing Dean's hands, she moved on to his feet when Lucas grabbed her by her hair and slammed her head into the ground. He then threw her out of the cage. She fought to stand and defend herself while Dean picked the key up and unlocked himself and his brother. Carrie eyed the two humans while Brooke and Haley tried to tag team the huge vampire. Lucas ran to Peyton's side to check her wounds.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sickened by the sight of her bleeding.

"I'm fine." Peyton snapped. Let's go. I need to feed." As she tried to run off, Sam and Dean started after her, only to be denied by Carrie. She easily took them down with a swift double kick to both of their chests. The big guy was focused on Brooke as Haley tried to find something to kill him with. They were stripped of all weapons when they were caged. Haley noticed a shard of glass and worked her magic. Sam and Dean came and held down the huge man while Haley stabbed at his neck, slowly decapitating him. She looked down at the vampire and winced in pain from the tackle she received from Brooke.

"I'm okay Tigger." She said through the pain. "You know I'm tough."

"Yeah, you better be tutor girl." Brooke said letting her go and wiping a tear that escaped her eyes.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Sam asked the girls. Haley looked at him and his brother and smirked.

"Haley, this is Sam and his brother Dean. They're hunters." Haley's smile faded from the statement. She looked at Brooke and Brooke nodded at her. "They helped save you." Brooke continued. Even though Haley knew they were hunters and knew that this wasn't the time to be thinking about their looks, she began fixing at her hair, trying to salvage whatever beauty she had at the moment. She nodded to the boys, not wanting to look them in the eye. "Thanks Sam. We'll be fine." Brooke said as she pulled her arm through Haley's and guided her through the tunnels.

"So, you've been hunting for a while." Dean concluded as they travelled underground. When no one responded, he continued. "And you guys made some serious enemies. What's the deal with the blonde?"

"She's just a crazed chick turned vamp." Haley answered. The group walked single file down the tunnels and picked up their bag of weapons along the way until Brooke stopped suddenly. "Brooke, what's the matter?" Haley inquired.

"He's gone." She whispered.

"He?" Haley asked. "Who's _he_?"

"You mean that asshole you wouldn't let me kill?" Dean bit out bitterly. Brooke glared at him but he couldn't see it due to the darkness. Haley urged them to move ahead so the group stopped with the chatter until they were above ground. The four stood quietly over the manhole waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Well," Dean started. "We should get a move on it. Those vamps are probably going to leave town. We have to take them out."

"Yeah, and we should get back to the apartment. I can only imagine the cleanup job those fuckers left behind." Haley said motioning for Brooke to walk with her. Brooke and Haley threw a timid smile to the men and went off in the direction back to their place. Sam felt an extreme urge to go after Brooke, but what would he say? Sure, they hit it off before, but now things seemed tense and awkward. "_Then again maybe I'm just over thinking it. After all, she went through hell trying to get her friend back. She could care less about flirting right now. Maybe she doesn't realize that she hadn't really said anything to me since this whole mess." _Sam thought to himself. His mind was a cloud of rambles until he was brought back to earth.

"Dude," Dean repeated. Sam hadn't even heard him talking. He was too busy with his thoughts and watching Brooke walk away. He looked at his brother and raised his brows. "I said come on. If we lose those vamps now, we may never find them again." Dean took off in the opposite direction from the girls. Sam hesitated but then reluctantly followed. They went back around the block where Dean had parked the Impala and sped off to the motel.

* * *

"You managed to clean the entire apartment, but you left my blood on the wall?" Haley said jokingly. Brooke half smiled, not really seeing the humor in her best friend's near death experience. Haley sighed and bit her lip. She decided to just ask about what was really on her mind. ""I know you were worried about me, but I can't believe you were so desperate that you teamed up with hunters." Brooke gave Haley a look, questioning her intelligence.

"I didn't 'team up' with anybody." She answered with air quotes. "They just kind of showed up."

"And they were okay with our secret?" Haley asked skeptical.

"Obviously they don't know our secret Hales. I was half out of my mind. You really think I would slow down my mission to get you back to stop and explain our fucked up situation…that _I _got us into." Brooke's mumbled the last part and kept her eyes on the blood stained wall." Haley frowned and pulled at Brooke's arm, forcing her to look at her.

"I knew you wouldn't let that go. Brooke, I only said those things because I needed Peyton to buy into my bull."

"Yeah, but it's true. It is my fault."

"Brooke, shut up!" Haley yelled. She thought back to when the girls first got their humanity back and decided to stop drinking human blood. Both girls suffered from sadness, but the torture Brooke put herself through broke Haley's heart. Brooke blamed herself for everything. For Peyton losing it, for Haley losing her life, and for all the lives they have taken as vampires. It took Haley nearly a decade to convince Brooke otherwise and even though Brooke broke through the fog of sadness, Haley knew that Brooke still silently blamed herself a little. Haley would usually never even bring it up, but it was intense circumstances and she knew once she said it, Brooke would hold on to it for a while. "I don't blame you. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's all Peyton. She did this to me. To us." Haley drew back her hair and exposed the P shaped scar on her neck. "You're my best friend Brooke. My sister. I love you, okay? And if you ever forget it I'm going to kick your ass from here to France." Brooke smiled at her dramatic threat. Haley hugged Brooke and the girls got back to work.

"You're insane by the way." Brooke spoke after a few minutes. Haley gave her a curious look. "You think I didn't notice? You were totally checking those guys out. You almost die, but somehow fixing your hair is more important than getting to safety." Haley smirked at Brooke.

"Well, I wasn't going to die. I have you. I knew you'd go ape shit." The girls were almost finished with their cleanup job at the time. "And by the way, I wasn't the only one checking people out. That tall one was all over you."

"Yeah, I met Sam at Tric before…" she trailed off. "He seems really nice, but then again, people aren't always as they seem. Obviously."

"If only he wasn't a hunter." Haley said thinking more of Dean than Sam at the moment.

"If only I wasn't a vampire." Brooke corrected.

"Well, we have Peyton to thank for that."

"Well, I think it's time we _thank_ her personally." Brooke spat out, not really speaking to Haley anymore. Haley completely agreed though. She felt at her neck and wondered why the scar didn't start healing yet. Sure, all her other wounds were still there, but she could feel that they were numbing, which is the first step to healing.

"You know, since we got away, Peyton will run until she can catch us off guard again." She pointed out. Brooke stared at her.

"I was thinking that when I got you back, we would leave Tree Hill." Brooke waited to see how Haley would respond.

"I know I don't want to wait another decade to rip my claws into that piece of trash, so maybe we should leave. And go get her." Brooke smiled excited.

"We're going to need to fuel up." Haley looked at the clock.

"The sun will be up in two hours. By the time we feed, the sun will be up."

"Then let's get going. We'll hit up a farm outside of town. Drink for the day and store for the trip. We can leave out tomorrow night so it gives us time to say goodbye to everybody." Brooke was completely excited and Haley was completely nervous. They never went on trips unless they were finding somewhere new to settle. Their trips are usually more planned out and they gather blood gradually over months so that they don't attract too much attention. They would hunt twice a week, kill a cow or two from a new farm and then eventually gather enough blood to sustain them until they find a new home. Now they are discussing a spontaneous trip where they go to one farm and wipe out all the animals for their blood in less than two hours, while there are hunters in town.

* * *

The following day, when Brooke woke up from her slumber, she walked over to her window like she did every day. They have windows built in that block out the intensity of the sun. This is the closest she can get to going outside in the day time and she missed the things she did in the day. Watch the sunrise from the beach. Go to school. Have cheer practice. Brooke sighed at the thought that even her excessive shopping slowed down because she had to wait for sundown. She hoped that they could track where Peyton was waiting out the daytime. The girls had stored up enough blood for an apocalypse. Or maybe just a couple weeks. She went to sit on the couch and turned on the television. She flicked on the news waiting to hear a news report of an animal attack in some nearby state. There was nothing really until one report. She was ignoring it because it was local news, nothing out of town.

"There has been another one. Twenty-three year old Chase Adams, manager of the town's most popular bar Tric was found brutally murdered. He was last seen closing up the club and is believed to have been on his way home." Brooke covered her mouth in shock. She was with him just the night before. _"Why is this happening? I am going to rip her head off!"_ Brooke thought. She tried not to tear up. She couldn't even deal with the grief of losing Rachel yet, much less add another soul on the list. She looked back at the bedroom that she shared with Haley. She knew they had to leave as soon as the sun went down. The two wanted to say goodbye to Mouth, but she didn't want him to be tracked down. Brooke began to wonder if it would be faster to run or drive. "The police are saying that his death is connected to the death of Rachel Gatina. It is believed that Tree Hill may have a serial killer." Brooke looked past where the news reporter stood at the crime scene. He was standing in front of his house and there were cops and tape everywhere. That's when she saw them. She almost didn't recognize them. Sam and Dean were at the crime scene dressed in black suits speaking to some other cops.

"Haley!" she yelled to sleeping beauty in the room. Haley rolled over and pulled the covers further over her head. "Haley, wake up!" she then threw the covers off with a grunt.

"What is it?" she grumbled when she finally walked out of the room.

"Morning sunshine."

"You know I'm not a morning person."

"What vampire is?" Brooke smiled knowing that Haley didn't have the energy for this back and forth banter. "Well, I'm sorry to worsen your day but..." she trailed off and pointed to the TV. Haley rubbed her eyes and stared at the screen that was a bit too bright for her liking at the moment.

"Hey, it's Sam and Dean." She said with a tired smile. She sat next to Brooke and Brooke watched as her tired smile slowly turned into an intense frown. "What's going on? Who got murdered?" Haley asked worried. Brooke held her hand and decided to just rip off the band-aid.

"It's Chase."

"Oh my God." Haley whispered. She held her mouth in shock like Brooke did earlier. "Was it?"

"I think so, which means they couldn't have gotten too far."

"Are you okay?" she said knowing that Brooke once dated Chase. Brooke's face was void of emotions.

"I'm dealing." She said. Haley didn't like that answer. She knew Brooke would just hold it all in. Brooke spent the remainder of her day, throwing kicks at their punching bag and doing yoga, while Haley did research, trying to track which direction Peyton would have headed. Brooke and Haley called Mouth to tell him goodbye. He said that he wanted to come over, but they told him for his safety to stay home. As soon as they were able to step foot outside of their sun proof apartment, they hopped into Brooke's buggy. They headed straight for the highway out of town. When they got to the bridge, they were stopped by police. "Is there a problem officer?" Brooke said with a dazzling smile to the goofy looking baboon. He leaned to look inside the car and saw Haley who gave him her heart throbbing smile and he blushed. He could barely make eye contact with the two beautiful girls in front of him.

"No, no problem. Uh, it's just that, uh, no one can, um, leave the town." He mumbled. "It's not safe."

"Oh, well we've been watching the news and we are really scared, so my aunt told us to go upstate to her house for a little while. Just until you guys save the day." The man gave a shy smile.

"We're working very hard to keep you safe."

"I know you are. You're doing everything in your power." Brooke said secretly insulting him. Haley's phone started to ring.

"Oh, that must be her aunt calling right now. Making sure we're okay. We were supposed to leave before night fall, but we lost track of time." Haley said fumbling through her purse for her phone. She grabbed it and saw that it was Mouth. She answered figuring he was begging them to stay again. "Hello?"

"Yes, she's right. We are running late and as much as I love talking to you, I don't want to worry my aunt. Would you please just let us through?" Brooke said in her sugary sweet voice.

"Hello?" Haley heard a male's voice answer. It sounded vaguely familiar to her, but it wasn't Mouth.

"Well, we think that everyone would be much safer if they stay indoors. You're going to have to go back home and then leave in the morning." He said firmly. Brooke pouted and batted her eyes.

"Who is this?" Haley asked. Brooke glanced at her friend but then tried again.

"Please. We are already here and I'm really scared to go back home alone in the night time."

"What's the matter baby? Don't tell me there were so many you don't remember your first." The man spoke again. Haley gasped.

"I'm sorry miss. You have to go back home for now but if you're scared, I can accompany you girls. Keep you safe." Brooke was no longer paying attention to the cop. Haley grabbed her wrist and her facial expression said one word. Trouble. She took a deep breath, covered the phone and leaned over Brooke to speak to the officer.

"It's okay officer. We will go home."

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Are you sure you don't need me to follow you?" Haley gave Brooke a look that said that she meant business. Brooke turned to the cop and smiled.

"No thank you. We'll be fine and if there is any trouble, we know who to call." Brooke rolled up her window before the cop could protest and made a U-turn. "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" Haley put the phone back to her ear.

"Nathan." She said into the phone.

"Nathan? Where is he?"

"Don't you hurt him Nate."

"I can't make any promises babe." Then click. The phone went dead. "Brooke, drive faster."

"Where am I going?"

"Mouth's. Nathan has him." Brooke silently cursed herself for not letting Dean kill him. She stepped further onto the gas pedal but she found herself more worried about Haley. She didn't know if Haley even knew that Nathan was a vampire. She may have seen him in the sewer, but what if she hadn't? The pain she would be going through right now would be too much. She stole several glances at Haley during the drive. As soon as they got there, Haley's fangs came out and she hopped out of the car. She sped to the door. Brooke ran and caught Haley before she ripped the door open. "What?" Haley said. She sounded different. Not like herself. She sounded vicious.

"What are you thinking? We can't just barge in."

"Why not?"

"Girlie, you studied in Stanford before. Try to be logical. Nathan knows we are coming. This is a trap. We don't know how many vampires are in there or if Mouth is even alive. All I'm saying is that we should at least have weapons in case we are outnumbered." They marched back to the car and opened the trunk. They armed themselves with several knives and shotguns. "You ready?" Brooke asked as she shut her trunk. Haley cocked her gun.

"Let's go see what's behind door number three."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Aren't I good to you guys? I was board, waiting for my four hour break between classes to end, so you know what I did? I finished the chapter that I've been working on and I'm posting it now. So, go ahead. Read. Enjoy. Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

The lights were all off when Brooke entered. She went around back while Haley climbed up to Mouth's spare bedroom. They assumed that Nathan and whoever else Peyton had waiting for them, would be expecting them to come bursting in through the front door together. When she entered through the back and heard only an eerie silence, Brooke began to think if their plan to split up and take the vampires down one by one was a good idea. At least the two can see through the darkness. She braced herself for any surprise attack. She went through the entire first floor with no luck of finding anyone. _"Please don't tell me Mouth is… gone." _Brooke couldn't even bring herself to _think_ the word 'dead'. She heard the creek of the floor upstairs and dashed towards the sound, worried about Haley. The two of them can take care of themselves, but if they run into Carrie, no cockiness will save them. She ran up the stairs and ran right into Haley.

"There's no one here." Haley whispered. "I checked. Even the attic is empty."

"Well, downstairs is clean. No humans. No vamps. Not even blood."

"I guess that's a good thing. No blood. Was the basement empty?" Haley asked. Brooke cringed.

"The basement? I don't know. I didn't go down there." Haley raised her brows at Brooke.

"Come on scaredy-cat." Haley said linking her arm with Brooke's. She practically dragged her down the stairs. "You can take on vamps, and go into the sewers but basement's scare you?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"Haley, basements have rats! And-" Brooke suddenly gasped. "Cockroaches!" she squeaked. Haley rolled her eyes as they inched closer to Mouth's basement door.

"Can you put on your game face please?" Haley begged. "Ready?" Brooke nodded and reluctantly let go of Haley's arm. Haley looked at Brooke, and gave her a firm nod before grabbing the knob and swinging the door open. The smell hit them like a ton of bricks. It was the intense scent of fresh blood.

"It's about time." The girls heard the voice but couldn't see from their angle. Haley slowly descended down the stairs with Brooke following behind her. She soon saw Nathan standing in the corner with blood dripping from his hands and Mouth who was tied up and bloody. He was near death, but she knew he wasn't dead. His mouth was taped up.

"You son of a bitch." Haley said. She was about to launch, but Brooke grabbed her arm. Brooke wondered where the surprised ambush was.

"Wow. You're still beautiful. Just the way I remember you."

"You and your brother are pathetic." She bit out. He was suddenly, at the foot of the stairs and was walking up towards them. Brooke then let her teeth out.

"You stay the hell away from her Nate. I should have let Dean chop your head off."

"Stay out of this Brooke. This is between me and Haley."

"Where is everyone?" Haley asked un-phased. Nathan smiled and flashed his teeth.

"Were you expecting more of a party?" he said.

"Well, I didn't think you would have the balls to show up alone."

"Come on Nate. Don't make us have to kill you. Where's Peyton?" Brooke joined in.

"It's just us girls. But you were right about one thing." He paused. "You should have killed me when you had the chance." He pulled out ninja stars suddenly and threw them for the girl's necks. They both dove out of the way. Brooke jumped over the railing, while Haley spun out of the doorway into the kitchen. Nathan ran out of the basement and watched as Haley backed away from him. He slammed the door shut and pushed the fridge in front of it. "Now we can be alone."

* * *

Brooke heard the door slam and rushed to the door.

"Haley!" she banged against the door, but it would only budge a little. Something heavy was blocking it. She sighed and ran back to Mouth. She slowly took the tape off his mouth and he screamed. He had gashes all over his body and was slowly bleeding to death. "I'm so sorry. I am so sorry Mouth." Brooke cried as she tried to put pressure on his wounds. He had to heal, but she was so unsure of what to do. Brooke had heard that vampire blood could heal human wounds, but she also heard that human intake of vampire blood would lead to turning and she wouldn't wish that on anyone. She remembered that Peyton had stabbed her when she had turned her, and Haley who she thought was sleeping, was in fact dead. Peyton had snapped her neck. She wondered what affects giving Mouth blood and not killing him would have.

"Brooke. Help me. Please. Save me." He begged. She knew he meant save his life, not end it.

"Come on. I'm going to get you out of here. We will get you to a hospital. You'll be fine." She began ripping at his clothes that was in a laundry basket and tied all his wounds up, one by one. She only hoped that Haley could get them out of the basement before it was too late.

* * *

"Bring it on honey?" Haley said as she quickly reached for her shotgun that was strapped behind her back. By the time she got it however, Nathan smacked it out of her hand. He grabbed her neck.

"And here I thought you were happy to see me." He teased. She grabbed her knife and cut his wrist. He dropped her and hissed in pain. She kicked his legs causing him to trip and fall on his back. She tried to come down on his neck with her large knife, but he surprised her by biting her throat. She grabbed at his hair, which he grew out, trying to pull him off, but he was too strong. She screamed as she struggled against him. Then she found her switch blade that was in her back pocket. She blindly jabbed with it and only felt it pierce into flesh. Nathan released her neck as he screamed. The blade went straight in his eye. Haley wasted no time in trying to crawl away and grab the knife she had dropped. As Nathan clumsily walked around trying to detach himself from the blade, he kicked the knife further away. He then dropped to his knees and tried to crawl over Haley, determined to finish her off. She kicked at the blade in his eye, pushing it deeper, and tumbled backwards to her feet. He sat up once again but she spun around and kicked him in the face. His head turned painfully to the side as she looked around for the closest weapon. As he fought to regain control, she saw the shotgun. She launched across the kitchen for it and grabbed it. Nathan then jumped in efforts to attack Haley, when she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Brooke sat cradling Mouth as if he was a child when the door opened. She rushed him up the stairs and looked at Haley who was covered in blood.

"Things got messy."

"I heard gunshots." Brooke asked worried.

"Yeah, well I ran out of knives. Why chop his neck off when I could just blow his head to bits." Haley smiled. Brooke grimaced.

"You need a shower my friend. And Mouth needs a hospital. Stay here and get cleaned up while I run him there." Haley nodded and in a blink, Brooke and Mouth where out the door. Haley showered and quickly cleaned up all the blood and guts. By the time her job was finished, Brooke was back.

"Funny how you show up after the work is done."

"Yeah, I sat in the car and waited." Before Haley could yell Brooke continued. "Mouth's going to be okay. He's a bit traumatized but he'll live." Brooke said with a bright smile. Haley frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You know he was just a distraction right?"

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked confused.

"Peyton left Nathan behind to kill and keep us busy here while they made a run for it." Brooke's smile disappeared.

"Yeah, well it's not going to work. We're going to find her and she's going to die. We can leave now. It's only some minutes after 11. We still have a whole lot more darkness to travel through." Haley nodded in agreement. They packed up the weapons and went outside. As they packed everything up, they noticed a black car speeding around the corner. The car pulled in behind them. Brooke pulled a blanket over the bottles of blood and closed her trunk. Dean and Sam climbed out of the Impala.

"Hey." Dean said as they walked over to them.

"Hi." Haley flashed a brilliant smile. Dean stared at her, wondering who she was for a second before he recognized her. _"Well, she cleans up _real_ nice." _Dean thought to himself as he held eye contact. She blushed and looked away.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked hoping they weren't coming to kill them.

"We were down at the station when the cops got some complaints about weird noises coming from this house." Sam said pointing to Mouth's.

"Of course the cops ignored it." Dean said.

"There idiots." Brooke muttered.

"Right?" Dean agreed. "We thought it was worth checking out."

"Well, you guys are a little too late. We took care of it already." Haley said surprising the guys. The girls laughed at the shocked looks.

"I told you we were good." Brooke reminded them. "That vamp I cuffed earlier… we had to kill him. He attacked two more people."

"Yeah, we saw the news. What about the rest of them?" Sam asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little heads about it. We got it." Brooke teased. Dean smirked.

"Yeah, well since you girls did all the work, how about you let us buy you a drink. It's the least we can do." He offered. Haley and Brooke smiled at each other and then shook their heads.

"We'd love to," Haley began.

"But we got to hit the road." Brooke finished.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Don't know yet. Those vamps aren't going to stay put and wait for us to find them."

"You two are going on the road to hunt?" Dean asked skeptically.

"After everything you've witnessed, you're still underestimating us?" Brooke asked in disbelief.

"Look, we are hunting the things too. We can finish this together." Sam said hopefully.

"Sorry Mr. Beanstalk. We work alone." Haley said with a smile. "But look, we're probably going to see each other again since you two insist on intruding on our case. So, when we save your butts again, then you can buy us a drink." Haley said and hopped into the passenger seat. Brooke watched her friend and laughed.

"I guess I'll see you around." She said to the guys. Sam smiled at her. She turned and walked away. While starting up the car, the girls could see the shadow of the men in their windows. They scrolled down the windows. Sam and Dean leaned in.

"Here's my number. Call me if you need any help." Sam said handing Brooke a piece of paper. She smiled at his indirect approach.

"You girls are really going to hit the road in _this_?" Dean asked looking at the interior of the buggy. Haley stifled her laugh, knowing that Brooke would call her a traitor.

"HEY! This was a gift, and it's a darn cute own." Brooke defended her car. Dean laughed.

"So, Haley right?" Dean asked. She nodded. "How about you give me your number? If you're supposed to save my butt and all, I think I should be able to call when I get into trouble."

"I guess that's logical." She said as she dialed her number into his phone.

"Okay, I'll call you."

"You do that." Dean and Sam said goodbye for the second time and watched as the girls drove away.

"I'm sorry. Weren't you the one telling me that Brooke is jail bait?" Sam teased his brother. Dean shrugged.

"It wouldn't be the first time we broke the law anyway."

* * *

"You happy now?" Brooke said to Haley. Haley stared at Brooke and smiled.

"He's so cute. In a rugged bad boy kind of way."

"What is up with you and bad boys?" Haley shrugged.

"I guess I like to be the tamer." Brooke gagged. Then Haley pouted. "Until they find out about us. Their ways of taming is much more extreme."

"Pshh, as if they could take us. I say we have fun. We're on the road and so are they. It's not like we're going to marry them. I think we deserve a little man candy after the weekend we just had."

"True." Haley agreed. As Brooke raced down the road, trying to beat the sun, Haley flipped on the radio and listened for news. "We're not going to catch up to Peyton before the sun rises. Just get us out of this state and let's crash in a motel for the night." Money was never a problem for the girls. They were rich in their first life. When the stock market crashed, you would think that would be it for their riches but they were in a dark phase. Not only did they drink human blood, and lots of it, but they were world class criminals as well. They stole whatever they could get their claws on. The girls now have enough money saved up in several bank accounts, to last them _two_ lifetimes. However, now that they've given themselves over to good, they acquire money in a more civil fashion.

"Could you imagine what life will be like after that little slut is gone?" Brooke wondered with a brilliant smile. Haley laughed.

"We could actually get back to pretending to be human."

"Maybe we could fall in love and get married. Adopt a few kids." Haley looked at Brooke worried.

"I don't think our husbands and children would appreciate our lack of aging." Brooke sighed and gripped the steering wheel. She always wanted a family of her own, and now because of Peyton, she would never have one.

"Well, maybe we can fine two hot, good vampires, and figure out the children thing later." She said hopeful. Haley nodded in agreement.

"We _will_ have our happily ever after Brooke. I promise you that." Just then after a half hour of nothing but music and commercials, there she was.

"I'd like to give a shout out to my two BFFs Brooke and Haley wherever you are. We're playing a little game of hide and seek, rich girl style and I'm definitely winning. Catch me if you can bitches!" Peyton laughed a laugh the girls haven't heard since they were all human.

"Okay," America's sweetheart Ryan Seacrest said with a chuckle. "That was Peyton, calling with _great_ sportsmanship. Have fun ladies. This is California Girls, Peyton's request only on Z100." Both girls glared at the road with their mouths hanging wide open. They were both speechless with fury.

"The nerve of her!" Brooke finally hissed.

"She's such a cocky little bitch." Haley agreed. Then she sighed and relaxed her face. "At least we know she's in Cali." Brooke thought it over.

"Do you really think so? I mean, why would she tell us?"

"Because she's cocky and has a trap set up for us. Besides, she said she is building an army. There are probably hundreds of vamps waiting for us to cross the California border. I know it's not concrete, but it's our only lead." Haley said. "She's playing games with us. That means she's scared." Brooke stepped harder on the gas pedal.

"I guess we have a lot of ground to cover. Remind me why we can't fly again?"

"Sure we can fly… _if_ you have an explanation for why our carry-on bags are filled with gallons of cow blood."

* * *

As Dean drove, all he could think about was Haley. He couldn't remember ever seeing something so beautiful. The way her smile warmed his heart. The way the moon made her eyes sparkle. Sam had a field day, enjoying watching his brother look like a lost puppy over some girl he hadn't even spent real time with.

"Look man, if you like the girl so much, why don't you just call her?" Sam asked. Dean glared at Sam.

"You know you're talking real big for someone who couldn't get a girl's digits. At least I actually asked for Haley's number."

"Yeah, and what good did that do? Now you're sitting on your ass trying to figure out if you should call. What, are you in love or something?" Sam teased. Dean stared at his gun, sitting on the table in their shabby motel room.

"Sam, don't turn this into a chick flick. The girl is hot. End of story. Besides, I saw how you jumped up out of your sleep when your phone went off this morning. If anything, you're in love." Dean laughed reenacted the memory. "Hello! It's Sam… oh, hi Bobby." Dean made an exaggerated frown face and pretended to cry. Sam glared at Dean and snatched Dean's phone from him. He ran to the bathroom before Dean could grab him and punched talk when he found Haley's number. He was unaware that Dean was picking the lock.

"Hello?" Haley answered.

"That's not funny!" Dean said and pummeled his brother for the phone. He put the phone to his ear and heard Haley repeat hello, sounding annoyed. He slammed the phone shut while Sam sat on the floor with his head back cackling. "Oh, I am going to get you." Dean threatened. Sam made a mock scared face and then continued in his obnoxious laughter.

* * *

The girls spent the day, trying to find the fastest route to California. California is a big state so they argued about were Peyton would be if she really was waiting for them there. Haley's phone rang, and she saw a number that wasn't familiar to her.

"Hello?" she said somewhat hopeful that a certain green eyed wonder would be calling.

"That's not funny!" she heard yelled into the phone. There was shuffling and laughter.

"Hello." She repeated, greatly irritated that it was just a prank caller. Then the phone went dead. "If only they knew I could tear them limb from limb." She muttered to Brooke. Brooke laughed.

"Just ignore it."

"It's so easy for you to say when they are pranking _my_ phone. But next time I will know not to answer this number." She pressed save and typed in the name ASSHOLE STALKER. As they waited out the sun, the girls became a little antsy. Haley watched as Brooke picked up the piece of paper with Sam's number on it for the seventh time that day, and put it back down on the counter. Haley grunted in annoyance. "Brooke, would you just call the guy already?"

"But I don't have anything to say to him." Haley gave Brooke a challenging look.

"You always have _something_ to say to _everybody_." Brooke glared at Haley.

"Well, he's a nice guy. He's not the one-night-stand type and I can't have anything more than that with him."

"Who says you can't? He's not going to notice that we're not aging anytime soon. Remember when you dated Chase? He was completely oblivious."

"Yeah, I know. But he wasn't a hunter." Brooke groaned and plopped herself next to Haley. She put her head down on Haley's lap and let Haley stroke her hair. "You know. Our beauty is like a gift and a curse." Haley laughed loudly.

"Yup. We're 105 year old vampires and _that's_ our problem." As Haley stroked Brooke's hair, Brooke began to feel relieved as she always did when Haley did this.

"You have such a healing touch. You would have been a great mother." Brooke said sweetly.

"You to Tigger." Haley said trying to keep back the tears the thought of children usually brought up. Then Brooke shot up.

"You know what? Fate did this to us. In some twisted way, this was our destiny, right?" Haley slowly nodded, wondering where her friend was going with this.

"Right."

"So, I'm not calling him." Brooke tossed the number in the waste basket. "If something is meant to happen between Sam and me, it will. Just like if something is meant to happen between you and Dean, it will." Haley blushed and looked away. "You can't hide from me Haley James. I know what you've been pondering about, just as well as you know what I've been thinking about. So, is it a deal? Whatever happens, happens?" Brooke waited with her hand out. Haley looked quite pensive but then she grabbed Brooke's hand and shook it.

"Whatever happens, happens." Haley agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note: so there you have it. Don't worry. you all know that the four will be brought together again. Please Review! thanks  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this was supposed to be up from Monday, but this week has been absolute hell for me so sorry for the delay.**

* * *

When the girls finally arrived in California, after a few nights of merciless driving, and days of restless tossing and turning from trying to avoid the sunlight, Brooke and Haley finally felt at piece. Everything was going to end here in Cali for them. Since this was a larger state, they didn't have to kill as many farm animals which settled their conscience a little more. The girls haven't run into, nor have they heard from the two brothers that secretly kept a seat in the back of their minds for days. By the time the sun captured their travels, the two girls were already in Palm Springs. Brooke insisted on living it up in a fancy hotel room which Haley eventually gave into.

"We need a really nice room." Brooke told the man at the front desk. Haley rolled her eyes.

"But not with a view." She quickly added. The man gave her a questioning look, but Haley didn't even flinch, so he proceeded to look for the best fitting room.

"There is a king sized bed suite with one window, not facing the beach. Is that okay?" Brooke looked at Haley pleadingly. Haley saw how Brooke was bouncing up and down with joy and sighed.

"Sure."

"Yay!" Brooke said jumping up and down and clapping her hands, letting her inner cheery come out. After handing over Brooke's credit card, they slugged up to their room. All the blood that they had acquired and had left, was carried with them. Now that the girls were here, they would need to be ready in strength for all surprises, so it was time to drink up. When they got in the room, the first thing the girls did was close the curtains. The room was fabulous. All it was missing was the grand view.

"You satisfied now?" Haley asked Brooke. Brooke's smile that showed all her teeth was the answer. "The bed is really soft." Haley commented.

"Duh. I told you we should definitely be here. Besides, Peyton knows our style. She will expect us to go to shabby motels, not to draw her attention. This place says 'look at me'." Brooke stretched her arms above her head and collapsed onto the bed. "And I bet we got that discount because they think we're together." Brooke said and wiggled her eyebrows. Haley shook her head with a laugh. The rest of the day was spent sleeping, drinking blood, and searching the web for clues.

"This could take forever." Brooke thought aloud. Haley took the laptop from Brooke. She was better at the research stuff anyway.

"Don't give up. We just need to think. Narrow it down. Peyton is an overly confident vampire who is building an army and wants to trap us. Where would she wait in a state like California?" Both girls went deep into thought, trying to think like a sociopath.

"Well, she came to a big state, not to hide from us because if she was hiding, she wouldn't tell us where she was, but for something else. She's here to add to her vamp collection. If she turns large groups of people from big cities, than no one would really notice. Like hunters."

"Good thinking. Peyton's not a small town kind of vamp, so big cities in Cali. San Francisco. LA. San Diego."

"San Jose." Brooke added.

"There are so many here. No wonder she ran here. Okay, she would also need to feed right?"

"Blood banks?" Brooke thought.

"No, she would want her blood fresh. Peyton is the kind of girl who likes to be worshipped though. And nowadays, all people can talk about are vampires and werewolves." Haley pointed out.

"Aren't there like vamp worshipers? Like a colt or something?" Brooke mentioned. Haley nodded.

"There are some clubs like that. Businesses see how popular we've become so they change things up to accommodate it." Haley said shaking her head at the thought. "Kids our age-"

"Our age?" Brooke repeated sarcastically. Haley smirked, but kept focus on the screen. Typing away, trying to find something.

"You know what I mean. They go, hoping to meet one so that they could be changed. It's like lamb to a slaughter." After a few more moments, she found what she was looking for. "Bingo! I just made myself a vamp lover profile on . I'm going to chat it up and see if Long Beach or Los Angeles have any popular blood parties." Brooke smiled at her genius best friend.

"Nice work tutor vamp." Brooke looked at the time, and saw that the sun was minutes away from leaving sight. She started to brush her hair and apply makeup.

""Where are you going?"

"Well, if we are going to some vamp orgy, we will have to look the part, right? This gives me a reason to shop." Brooke said excitedly. Haley shook her head but knew it was a lost cause trying to stop her.

"Okay, but don't ignore me when I call. As soon as I find this place, we have to hit the road." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Okay." She huffed.

"And be careful!" Haley yelled as Brooke was rushing through the door.

"I will mom!" she yelled back before she disappeared.

* * *

As Brooke walked passed all the stores, she felt relaxed and relieved. She hadn't even felt it necessary to walk with any serious weapons. All she had with her was her tiny switchblade. She decided, before she got caught up in all her fun and glory, she'd do what she said she would and go get some dark, hardcore, evil looking clothes. She went into a costume store and got coloring hair sprays and spike chokers. She was going to leave, but she saw something that caught her eye.

"Well, if that doesn't say evil, then I don't know what does." She muttered to herself. After purchasing the items, she moved on to another store. Most of the things were, bright and happy and she couldn't help but pick up some tops and a skirt, but she soon found what she was looking for. When she stepped out the store, she wasn't expecting anything. Not vampires, not Haley and certainly not the Impala parked across the street. She stared at it light a dog caught in headlights for a while. _"Surely, that's not _their_ car." _She thought to herself. So deciding to go with the flow, she crossed the street and walked right in front of the car but it was empty. "_Well surely they didn't park the car to just sit in it."_ She stood there trying to figure out if she should wait or go about her day when she heard a voice behind her.

"Brooke?" he said. She could feel butterflies as soon as she heard his voice. She smiled and turned to him.

"Sam? Oh my God!" she said as she walked over to him and threw her arms around him. "I can't believe you're really here."

"Yeah, right back at you. You're… shopping?" The joy soon dissipated as she thought this miracle through.

"What are you doing here Sam?" she said ignoring his question. "Tell me you're not still on the vampire hunt." Sam shook his head.

"No. You never called me so I figured you guys had it under control." He said with a look of hurt in his eyes. Brooke felt a bit guilty for throwing his number away.

"I-I lost your number." She lied. "But I'm glad you're here. What are you up to right now?"

"Well, I'm not on _your_ case, but I am on one. I found some omens showing a lot of demon activity in California so we drove up here. Dean and I were just questioning some store owners and locals." Brooke nodded in understanding. "So, how's your case? Did you catch them?"

"Actually, I figure, Queen P will be dead by the end of the week. She's here in Cali and Haley is at home researching. She's really smart. She'll find her by the end of the night." Dean then came out of another store and walked up to them.

"How come whenever there's trouble, we find you?" Dean said with a smile. Brooke shoved him playfully.

"I guess I'm dangerous." Dean put an arm around Brooke and gave her a friendly shake.

"So, what are you doing here? Where's your friend?" Brooke smirked at him.

"Haley's back at our hotel room doing research."

"On what? You girls still tracking those vamps?" Brooke nodded.

"They're closing in on her." Sam informed his brother.

"So, Dean, do you mind if I steal your brother for a few hours. You could give Haley a call and keep her company." Dean smiled.

"Sure. That would make him jump for joy." He joked. Sam glared at his brother. "See you two later." Brooke grabbed Sam's hand and yanked him forward.

"I think it's time you buy me that drink now." Sam and Brooke walked the streets, until they found a bar.

"What would you like?" Sam asked as Brooke sat down at a table for two.

"Sex on a beach, but for now, I'll settle for a beer." She winked at him. Sam gave a look of shock and laugh. As he went off to fetch the drinks, she cursed herself for not bringing her car. She had so many bags on her now and they were in the way. Sam came back shortly and took his seat across from her. "Thank you." Brooke said as she took the ice cold beer and took a swig. "So." Brooke said. There had been silence ever since Dean had left.

"So." Sam replied. Truth is, he was caught up in his own thoughts. He knew he liked this girl, but he was conflicted. Since Jess, it was hard for him to open up with someone else. He hid behind the job, but he can't do that with Brooke. She already knew his biggest secret. Sam thought it was time to move on though. He had shared a kiss with Sarah, when he felt like he may have been able to move on, but the guilt that consumed him later, told him that he wasn't ready. But it's been about a year now. He could at least have a little fun. See what happens. Brooke smiled nervously.

"So tell me about yourself." Brooke was truly curious. The boy was gorgeous but whenever she looked into his eyes, she saw a layer of pain and emptiness. Brooke didn't really know Sam, but she wanted to help him. She cared for him enough to at least help his pain go away. Sam shrugged.

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's play questions." Brooke suggested. Sam raised a brow.

"You mean 20 questions?" Brooke shook her head with a dimpled smile.

"No. I mean questions. I can ask you as many as I want." Sam picked at the label on his beer bottle, fumbling with the idea. He wasn't sure if it was a good one. Then he sighed and smiled at her. He looked into her hazel eyes and saw a spark of life.

"Go ahead." He gave in. She started off, with minor questions. She found out that Sam was 23 and he went to various schools because he moved around a lot with his brother and his father. She also learned that he was extremely smart. He was pre-law at Stanford. Brooke tried to cheer him up. His life story sounded a bit broken, but he turned it around. He went to a great college.

"I bet your parents were proud. Did your mom stick your report cards on the fridge?" Sam only tensed. He dropped his eyes and Brooke felt the urge to reach out to him. She grabbed his hand. He stared at her hand for a while before speaking.

"My mom, um… she died when I was a baby." Brooke immediately felt like an idiot. She realized that he never mentioned his mother before.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She squeezed his hand. Sam began tracing a pattern with his thumb over her skin. Every fiber of her was overly aware of his touch. She tried to focus on his words.

"It's okay. Like you said. You didn't know." Brooke opened her mouth to continue when she felt a vibration in her pocket. She took it out to see a text from Haley. On her phone she could see the first line of the text message without opening it. '**I got it. Come-'** Brooke quickly put her phone back down and refocused on Sam. Sam wanted to change the subject. "Is everything okay?" he asked. Brooke fanned at the phone.

"It can wait."

* * *

Haley waited for Brooke to respond to her text message. After five minutes, she realized that Brooke probably didn't read the text. The phone was probably buried and Brooke's hands would be full with shopping bags by now. She'd ignore it but this was too important to let her ignore. Haley opened her phone and this time dialed Brooke's number. The phone rang multiple times and then went to voicemail. Haley swore and then decided to leave a message.

"Brooke. You need to come back now. It's important. I found a place in LA that… look just read the damn text and then you will know! Hurry! We have to leave… TONIGHT!" Haley hung up and blew out air in frustration. Haley threw her phone down on the bed and then grabbed another bottle of blood when her phone began ringing. "Finally." She mumbled and picked up the phone without looking. "I thought that would get your attention."

"What would?" she heard a male's deep voice on the other line.

"Hello? Who is this?" she said, looking at the screen. She saw the name ASSHOLE STALKER and was about to hang up when she heard a reply.

"It's Dean." She just stared at the phone in shock. As she thought back, his voice did sound like the guy who yelled into the phone before.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I ran into Brooke. So I decided to come visit you." Haley couldn't help but smile. He wanted to see her.

"So, you haven't gotten yourself into any trouble yet?" she asked skeptically. He smirked.

"Not that I couldn't handle. So, Brooke told me you were at a hotel. I'm parked in front of the Plaza. I took a guess. Am I right? Or in the right vicinity?"

"I'm impressed. You are right."

"Cool. So then what's your room number? I'm coming up."

"It's…" she trailed off as she looked around her room. There were bottles of blood on the counter and in their suitcases. _"Crap." _She thought to herself. "Room…" She rushed to hide all the incriminated evidence. "Room 704." She finally answered.

"Okay. I'll be right up."

"Uh huh." She mumbled before hanging up. She pushed her suitcases under the bed. When she heard a knock on the door, she gave the room a once over and then opened up. Dean was standing there in his trademark leather jacket with his signature smirk.

"You hung up on me." He joked and walked passed her. He looked around the suite. "You girls rob a bank or something?" Haley shook off her nerves.

"Or something." She replied with a grin. "So, what's up Dean? What are you doing here? Where's your brother?" Dean shrugged.

"Me and Sammy are on a case, but right now, Sam is probably at the motel with Brooke. God knows he needs happy times." He gave Haley a sly grin, which she returned.

"So, that's why she's ignoring my calls." Dean sat down on the king sized bed.

"One bed? I didn't know you girls were into that." He said with an approving head nod. He was unexpectedly answered with a pillow to his face.

"Must you be so repulsive?"

"Repulsive… or charming?" Dean asked confidently. Haley scoffed.

"Repulsive." She repeated. Dean chuckled.

"Ouch." Dean said holding his heart. "So, Brooke tells me, you're a research junky. Just like my brother. So, what do you got on the vamp case so far?" Haley sighed. If Brooke wasn't coming back for a while, she might as well get help from someone. She grabbed her laptop while Dean got up. "You want a beer?" Dean said as he walked over to the mini-fridge.

"Y-NO!" she yelled realizing that she hadn't checked it for blood. Dean turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" she ran over to him and stood in front of the fridge.

"Yeah. It's just, we don't have beer. You can order room service though." Dean stared at the blonde curiously. He tried to read her, but he couldn't. He then shook his head.

"We could get beer later." As Dean walked back to his space on the bed, she opened the fridge and was relieved to see no bottles of blood. She sat next to him and opened her laptop. Dean laughed. "Is that a vamp lover's website?" She nodded.

"Hey don't laugh. These freaks know where all the good vamp clubs are and I just found one. It's in Los Angeles. That place guarantees real live vamps, and promises a chance at eternal life."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean your girl is there. That is just desperate marketing."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean she's not." Haley challenged. Dean stared into her brown eyes and smiled.

"Touché." Dean felt the intense need to reach out to Haley. He settled for tucking some hair behind her ear. "I like your hair." She smiled in confusion.

"Really? Thanks. This isn't its natural color actually." She confessed. "I died it when I came to Tree Hill. You know. New town. New look. New life." She sighed seeing how their quest for a new beginning failed epically.

"Well, you look great. Where'd you live before Tree Hill?" Dean wondered. She looked at him and then looked away, thinking back to the time they spent in New York City. Life was good there.

"The big apple. It was nice for a long time. Brooke and I worked as bartenders." She laughed at the memory of Brooke trying to convince her to be a Coyote. Haley and Brooke were trying to keep a low profile and dancing on bars every night somehow seemed inconspicuous to Brooke. Dean gave her a questioning look.

"When was this? I mean you look about 20." Haley silently cursed herself. That's why the girls avoided talking about their past.

"Um, yeah well, the manager was a friend and she knew how much we needed a job, so…" she trailed off hoping he would buy her story. He nodded but his brows still furrowed.

"How old are you anyway?" she gave him a playful shove.

"Don't you know never to ask a woman her age?" She put her focus back on the screen. "Dammit Brooke. We really need to go check this place out." She thought aloud, hoping to shift Dean's focus. He shrugged.

"Then let's go."

"What?" Haley asked surprised.

"Look. I get it. You don't want our help with this case, but we can't sit around waiting here and it isn't a one-man's job. So let's go." He stood up and snatched her laptop. She tried to play out the scene in her mind. Would they be back before the sun came up?

"Brooke was supposed to be getting us clothes to fit in with that kind of crowd."

"Well, then we don't have to go in. We can just scope the place out. See if we see the curly headed freak."

"I guess we could do that." Haley agreed. "We shouldn't get out of the car though." Dean gave her a look. "The vamps already have our scent. If she's there, we can't get too close." The two headed out to the impala, ready for a road trip.

* * *

Brooke and Sam had lost track of time, talking for hours and hours. They had left the bar and went for a walk to nowhere in particular. Sam was surprised how easy it was to open up to Brooke about his life. It wasn't like when he was with Jess. He didn't have to lie to her. He found himself spilling his guts about his mother's death, Jess's death and the road trip to find the son of a bitch demon that killed them. He never realized how badly he needed someone to talk to about all of this before. Of course he had Dean, but Dean always had his own bias opinion on the matter. Brooke was innocent to it all. Even though she was a hunter herself, her opinion was fresh and he realized that her opinion _mattered_ to him.

"I know how you feel. I mean, I could relate. I lost my family when I was young too. Vampires." Sam looked at Brooke in surprise as they walked. Both of them carried her bags while Brooke hooked her arm with his. "I lost my boyfriend too. It was all really devastating…" Brooke trailed off finding that she just wanted to be open with this man. She wanted to tell him everything. "The vamps took Haley's family and her boyfriend too. Our boyfriends were brothers. It went from their house, to Haley's, to mine." Sam didn't know what to say. She had so much loss in her life; he just wanted to make it go away. Take away her sadness. "I was angry for a very long time, but I can be grateful for one thing. The attack gave me something I never had before. A sister. Haley was my best friend, but afterwards, we grew into more. If it wasn't for her I don't know where I'd be. If you need comfort, even though you may butt heads at times, trust me when I tell you, Dean is there for you whenever you need him. Cause that's what siblings do." Sam freed his arm from Brooke only to sling it around her shoulder and hold her close.

"I know. But it's also nice to have someone out of the family to talk to." Brooke smiled.

"Well, in that case, you have me." Sam stared deeply into Brooke's eyes and felt as if he was being pulled to her. He couldn't hold out any longer. Sam lowered his head down and pulled her up on her tippy toes to kiss him. Brooke could feel the heat of the kiss as it deepened. She could taste Sam and she loved every second of it. At first Brooke thought that it may be his blood that had her skin boiling. But then the heat grew more intense. She reluctantly broke the kiss and looked past Sam. Dawn was approaching. She could see the beautiful mixture of purple, pink and blue in the sky. For a moment, she didn't want to leave. The view was spectacular and the moment was so romantic, but then she was brought back to earth.

"Brooke?" Sam said. His voice sounded a bit worried. She was staring up at the sky, oblivious to his presence. "Brooke. You're a little warm. Are you feeling okay?" Sam asked. The heat wasn't an extreme fever, but it was a definite contrast to the coolness of Brooke's skin just a few moments ago.

"I-" she finally began to speak. "I'm fine. My body temperature fluctuates sometimes. Um, wow, I didn't notice that it was so late…or so early." She rambled. "Um, I was supposed to be back last night to help Haley with something. I have to go." She said grabbing her bags from him. Sam wrinkled his brows.

"Well, let me walk you." She realized that she was behaving like a maniac which would make him suspicious. She tried to calm herself and smile at him.

"Thanks. You're such a gentleman, but it would be a lot faster if I just grabbed a cab. Don't worry about me. The sun will be up any minute. I'll call you later." Before Sam could object, she planted one last kiss on his cheek and ran around the corner. As soon as she was out of sight, she took off with superhuman speed and took a sigh of relief when she arrived at her hotel. While Brooke leaned against the elevator wall with her fingers gently on her lips, she replayed the night she had. It was amazing including the kiss. Brooke almost felt human… that is until the sun ruined everything. She felt like Cinderella, only she would be the squashed pumpkin, not the housemaid. Brooke took her phone out and decided to text Sam. She told him that she was in the cab and almost home. He replied and she could tell that he was no longer freaked out by her actions, just minutes ago. Then she checked her messages. When she walked to her room door, she braced herself for a fight. "Tutor girl's going to kill me." She groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Okay once again, sorry for the delay. This week and next week, i have test and presentations almost everyday. My professors are really raping me with work so i can't sit around writing as much as I'd like, but i try to squeeze it in whenever i can so please bare with me. Anywho, what makes this delay great is the suspense. I've had a little surprise for you guys and you finally get to know what it is. I definitely want reviews on this chapter. I want to see what you guys think. this is a two part because of course i have to leave you guys with a cliffhanger so read it, love it, and REVIEW! Please and thank you :)**

* * *

Brooke prepared herself for a long lecture on how she needs to focus on the task at hand and stop acting like a 19 year old human. With a shallow breath Brooke opened the door. Haley wasn't in the bed. Instead, Dean was tangled up in the sheets and from what Brooke could see, he had no shirt on and probably no pants to match. Brooke could hear the sounds of the shower running and she wasted no time in finding out what happened. Brooke marched right into the bathroom and drew back the shower curtain.

"Tutor whore! It's a good thing I didn't come home last night." Brooke smiled at her naked friend. Haley felt as her cheeks burnt with embarrassment. She pulled the curtain back.

"Brooke!" she complained. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Like I haven't seen it before. Besides, I'm not buying what you're selling." Brooke teased as she sat on the covered toilet and whipped out a nail file. "So, are you going to tell me what happened or what?"

"Of course _that_ is your first thought." Haley turned off the faucet, grabbed her robe and hopped out of the shower. "Let me tell you Tigger, you're way off."

"Well, I think I'm right on the money." Haley's expression changed from joking to dead serious and she sped over to Brooke and hovered over her.

"Next time I tell you to come home… You come home!" Haley urged. Brooke put on a pout and joked.

"Is this the part where you punish me?" Haley's face didn't falter an inch.

"Because of you I was forced to go down to some vampire club with Dean. We were only supposed to do surveillance from the car but of course Dean wouldn't stay put."

"He went in?"

"No. He ran into a real vampire before he could step foot inside. The vamp attacked him and I killed it just in case it knew who we are."

"So, to ease his mind you slept with him?" Haley wanted to punch Brooke square in the mouth, but she knew that would start a vicious fight that would only alert Dean to what they really are.

"No Brooke." She sighed. "I didn't sleep with him. Go check. His pants are still on. He's shirtless because he got a pretty bad cut on his back and I stitched it up for him. Then he decided to give you and Sam some alone time so he crashed here." Brooke smiled.

"Leave it to you to have a perfectly hot shirtless guy laid out in your bed, only to go to sleep."

"Well, sorry I'm not a harlot." Haley stuck her tongue out. Brooke laughed.

"A harlot? Really? That's the best word you could come up with? Well, for your information, I didn't sleep with Sam."

"Oh, I know there was no sleeping." Brooke slapped Haley's arm. The hot water on her skin caused it to sting.

"No, I mean we didn't do it. We were out talking all night." Haley raised a brow.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. And it was so…perfect." Brooke said with her brilliant smile. Haley felt happy for her friend. At least she got to have a little fun before going undercover.

* * *

When Dean awoke, Brooke decided to give him some privacy with Haley by hopping in the shower. He sat up and watched as she typed away on her laptop by the table.

"Morning sleepy-head." Haley said without turning to look at Dean. He gave a tired smile as he stared at her profile. Her long blonde hair was tucked behind her ear, and she wore one of her old T-shirt that clung to her body and said Clothes Over Bros, which Brooke had made while bored in Tree Hill. The T-shirt and jeans failed to cover her tattoo on her lower back. It was of the number 23. Dean smirked as he wondered what that number could signify.

"Morning." He answered back. She turned around to give him a smile but the first thing Dean noticed was the everlasting scar on Haley's neck. The letter P, being the only scar that apparently won't heal. Not that Dean would notice because it would take a long time to heal for a human.

"You know, despite your failure to follow directions, I think we may have found something. I googled the club and it seems like a lot of shady things happen in the area.

"Shady?"

"Yeah, like people dying for unexplainable reasons."

"Any blood drainage?" Haley shook her head.

"Not from what I'm getting online, but since you insist on helping, maybe you and your fake badge can get more info." Dean raised his brows at her with his bright green eyes wide open in shock.

"Are you asking for my help on this?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"I also think that whatever you guys were tracking down may be in that area as well. Some of the murders are pretty gruesome and overly weird."

"I'll check into it." Dean said as he stood up. He grabbed his shirt and put it over his head. Haley watched from the corner of her eye, admiring his fit body. She got lost in her trance and was completely oblivious to Dean watching her with a big proud smile on his face. "I got to put my clothes on but you could always take a picture." Haley quickly turned back to her laptop with a scoff. When her face was no longer in his line of sight, she silently cursed herself. "I'll call you when I find something."

"Okay." She nodded without turning to face him. Dean only continued to smile triumphantly.

"Later Brooke!" he yelled to the bathroom and took off. When he left, Haley went and lay in his former spot. She could still smell his overwhelming scent that got her attention every time he was near. She felt the warmth of his body and just thought to herself. She wasn't ready for anything big and all this was just supposed to be fun, but Haley couldn't help but think that both she and Brooke should enjoy this while it lasted. Haley couldn't help the little whisper in the back of her mind. _"They're hunters. This cannot end well for anybody."_

* * *

Later on in the day, there was a knock at the door. Brooke was in the middle of quenching her thirst for blood and Haley was once again, trying to come up with some mixture of blood and Holy Water (as painful as that may be) to heal their scar. Brooke went to the door without opening it and looked through the peephole while Haley armored herself with a long knife.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked.

"It's me and Sam. Open up." She heard Dean's voice answer. Haley and Brooke shared a look of panic as they quickly scrambled to hide all the blood.

"Just a minute. Um, Haley's naked." Haley came to a sudden stop in front of Brooke to glare at her. Haley could only imagine the looks on the two male's faces.

"I'm naked?" she whispered through gritted teeth. Brooke smiled.

"Focus!" she ordered her sister. Haley continued to glare before giving in and commencing with their hasty cleanup. Within a literal minute, all evidence of foul play was out of sight and the girls were checking each other for blood between the teeth. "Hi!" Brooke said with her usual perky tone as she swung the door open. Sam and Dean took in the two beauties standing in the doorway; bright hazel and brown orbs looking back at them, but not even that could wipe the frown off the two men's faces. Haley and Brooke quickly realized that this was not a social call.

"Did you find something?" Haley jumped in. Dean and Sam marched into the room, barely giving the girls a chance to move out of the way.

"You were on to something Haley." Sam said. Brooke stared intently at this guy who seemed like a perfect stranger to her. Sam looked completely tense. His grey eyes dark with intensity. His mouth was set in a permanent straight line and his voice was deeper than usual. "There's definitely something here." Dean sat at the edge of the bed while Sam pulled up a chair.

"You guys should get out of here." Both girls looked around their surrounding, trying to figure out what Dean was talking about. "As in out of town." He specified. Haley breathed out a humorless chuckle.

"You can't be serious? No." Dean clasped his hands together tightly in aggravation.

"Look, if your vampires were here, they are gone now! What's here now, it's big and me and my brother have to take care of it because we may never get another chance." Dean yelled. Haley was becoming irritated.

"What's going on? We could help you?" Brooke spoke more to Sam, who seemed uninterested in this conversation with his mind somewhere far away. His eyes shot up to hers in a split second.

"No." Sam spoke. His tone was leveled but it was very stern.

"What? Is this some male chauvinist thing?" Haley barked.

"You are _not_ going up against this." Dean ordered. Even though Dean radiated authority at the moment, the girls weren't ready to back down. Brooke and Haley were truly concerned for the two brothers who captivated their minds.

"We are just as good as you." Brooke pointed out.

"I said no!" Sam yelled. The two men stood, towering over the shocked females. "Don't you get it? Me and my brother have to take care of something. Something big and we can't concentrate on it if we have to worry about you two." Sam then grabbed Brooke's hands. "Please. I'm asking. Just leave town. As soon as this is over, I will help you find your vampires, just please."Brooke stared into Sam's eyes for a while, knowing that she didn't want to leave him alone. Knowing that she _couldn't_. Brooke turned to look at Haley, who was shaking her head.

"No. Brooke no." Haley whined in disbelief. She could see it in Brooke's eyes.

"Haley, we can find Peyton later." Haley stared at Brooke, obviously not budging. Brooke grabbed Haley by the shoulders. "I don't know what got into these two, but I do know that I can_not_ lose you. I'd do _any_thing to keep you safe, and I know you'd do the same for me. Even if it means letting Peyton go free." Haley was in disbelief at what she was hearing. Dean, not able to wait any longer, chimed in.

"We have to go." Haley nodded to Brooke, finally accepting that once again Peyton was slipping through her fingers. "See you soon?" he asked Haley. She forced a smile.

"You better." She teased. Sam stared at Brooke and couldn't manage to speak. He simply nodded to her and walked out the door with Dean. Brooke stared at the doorway for a moment before running after Sam. In that moment she knew that she didn't want to lose him. She barely knew him, but she didn't want to miss out on the chance of getting to know him.

"Sam wait." She called. Dean urged his brother to hurry and ran down the staircase. Sam stopped only to be tackled by Brooke, who wrapped her arms around his neck. "Be careful okay?" she told him. Sam managed to smile at her.

"You're worried about me?" he asked with pride. Brooke completely ignored his joking manner, too frightened by the torture in his eyes to laugh. She pushed her lips up against his and for the second time, she allowed herself to be free in his arms.

"I'll see you later boyfriend." She whispered into his ear. Sam pulled back to give Brooke a surprised look.

"Boyfriend?" he repeated with a smile, loving the sound of it. Brooke pulled out of Sam's arms and started walking back to her room.

"Be careful." Brooke warned him again. Sam watched as Brooke walked into her room, giving him one more dazzling smile before closing the door. Unfortunately, not even a perfect moment like that could keep Sam from his reality. He began to think that his meeting Brooke was some sort of gift to make up for everything he's lost in his life and the best part is he doesn't have to lie about any of it like he did with Jessica. Sam counted his blessings as he ran down the stairs to meet up with his brother.

"Are you crazy?" Haley growled at Brooke when she entered the room.

"I like him Hales. What's so wrong with that?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about agreeing to leave vamp central. If we're going to find Peyton, this is where we need to be." Haley said as she angrily tossed a top into her suitcase.

"Oh." Brooke answered. "I know." Haley stopped packing as she turned to face her friend who she was seriously thinking about strangling. "That's why I bought these." Brooke said, unpacking the many shopping bags she had acquired the previous night. Haley watched in confusion, as Brooke continued to go through the many things she had bought.

"Am I missing something here? You told Sam and Dean we're leaving." Brooke shrugged.

"I lied." Haley stared at her friend in surprise. "Look, I get it. They are worried, but that's because they think we are humans. We have a shot at Peyton. We have to take it. So, get dressed." Brooke quickly picked up an outfit and ran to the bathroom before Haley could notice. When Haley looked down to the bed and saw the remaining outfit she almost had a heart attack.

"What the hell is this?" she shouted. Brooke tried to stifle her laugh while she got dressed in the bathroom.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing this." Haley muttered, pulling at her top, trying to cover her exposed flesh. Brooke slapped Haley's hand.

"Would you stop fidgeting? If you wore your clothes, we'd be spot as soon as we got out of the car. Besides, you look hot." Brooke wore a black see-through belly top with a burgundy bra underneath. With that, she had black jeans and blood red go-go boots. She wore a choker around her neck that had an upside down pentagon hanging from it and sprayed red streaks into her hair. Haley went all black in a leather bustier, jeans and black combat boots. She also wore a choker around her neck with spikes coming out of them and sprayed the tips of her blonde hair with black die. The girls took deep gulps as they entered _Last_ _Breath_, hoping they did a good enough job in transforming themselves that they wouldn't be recognized. Men eyed their wardrobe, but no more than normal. The two were always able to turn heads, so it was more than expected tonight. Haley let out a deep breath when she looked around and saw that they did fit in with the girls around here. Against Haley's will, the girls split up, trying to cover as much ground as fast as possible. Haley was getting nowhere. She got a bunch of teenage boys with fake IDs asking her to bite them. Getting frustrated, Haley ordered a whiskey. She took a big gulp and let the harsh liquid simmer in her system. As she took another gulp, Haley almost choked as she heard a voice pound into her ear.

"And when you saw him, what did he look like?" she heard Dean's voice. From the proximity of his voice, she could tell that there could be no more than two people hiding her from him. Of all the clubs in the world, of course he'd come to this one. She wondered what else could be here. This place was obviously a vampire hangout. _"What are they hunting?"_ Haley downed the rest of her drink and walked off in the other direction, only to bump into Sam.

"Oh, sor…ry." She trailed off in a nervous whisper. Sam's eyes bulged out of his head as he took in her features.

"Haley?" he was furious to see her but he couldn't concentrate on that. "What the hell are you wearing? You look like cat woman." Haley punched Sam in the arm.

"I'm blending in. What are you doing here?" That's when the rage flew back to Sam's face.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Dean hearing his brother yelling excused himself from the boy he was speaking to and walked over. With Haley's back to him, he hadn't recognized her.

"What's going on?" Haley refused to turn around, cursing Brooke for making her dress like a cheap tart.

"Where's Brooke?" Sam demanded.

"Haley?" Dean gasped. He looked like he was having an aneurism. He honestly did not know what to do with himself. He knew he was supposed to be extremely ticked off but this was a side of Haley he'd never seen. A fleshy side that left him wondering how she'd look with her top undone. Brooke overheard the commotion and found Haley trapped in a Sam and Dean sandwich. Haley found her hazel eyes and pleaded for help with her own. Sam followed Haley's path of sight and started to march over to Brooke. As he pushed through the crowd, Brooke tried to ready herself for the loud blur she was about to get. With her not even paying attention anymore, she felt a hard brush off her shoulder. She turned to only a short glimpse of blonde curls.

"Sorry B." she heared whispered through the music. Brooke immediately forgot about Sam and followed her instincts that were telling her, they've got the bitch. Once she was past the bar, Brooke felt her mind may have been playing tricks on her because there was no more ground to cover, until she heard laughter. The same laughter that made her skin crawl and her teeth grind every time it tunneled into her eardrums. A mere curtain stood between her and her revenge, going to what may be the 'VIP' section. Brooke was about to take her first step to victory when Sam caught her arm.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam barked.

"Finishing this." Brooke answered. She didn't even look at him.

* * *

As Sam tangoed with Brooke, Dean took Haley.

"Do you have a death wish? Is that it?" Dean said furiously.

"Oh, so because you're a man, you can call the shots. Look, Brooke and I have a case to finish, so you focus on yours and we've got ours." Haley brushed past Dean only to be spun around by him when he grabbed her arm.

"Haley." He warned her, channeling his father's way of barking orders. Haley arched a brow, challenging him.

"I know why you're upset. You're one of those macho types who can't deal with their feelings. See, I think you like me, but you are afraid to lose me and you know in my line of work, it's a definite possibility." Haley spat out on her tippy toes, only inches from his face. Dean glared down at her. Haley held her ground until Dean's angry frown, turned into a cocky smirk.

"So, you like me." Dean concluded. Haley smirked back and folded her arms.

"I never said _that_." Dean took Haley in his hands by her shoulders roughly. Dean wet his lips with his tongue as he leaned in. Haley put her finger on Dean's lips, just moments before he would have met hers.

"Hold that thought. Besides, it's not going to be _that_ easy." She said with a wink as she walked through the crowd towards Brooke. Dean followed, smiling to himself. Haley stared at her sister questioningly as she approached her. She stood next to Sam who was yelling in her ears, but she was intent on something else.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sam shouted over the music.

"Not really." Brooke answered honestly. Sam's brows knitted tightly as she sparked something inside him that for a while, only Dean could ignite. Worry so intense that his adrenalin would start pumping and his shoulders would tense leading up to his grand finale of anger. Sensing the tension in the air, Haley interrupted, placing a calming hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked Brooke. Brooke's features slowly went from serene to terrifyingly vicious. Haley quickly looked at the two hunters beside them, praying that Brooke would not let her fangs slip from her gums.

"Can't you smell it?" Brooke said. She sounded deeper. Heavier. Darker. Haley sniffed at the air, along with Sam and Dean who do not acquire the strength in smell that the girls have.

"Brooke, what are you-" Haley stopped abruptly in her sentence when it hit her. The smell so strong, she wondered why it didn't hit her as soon as she walked into the place. Maybe it was because the two girls haven't tasted fresh warm human blood in decades but just the scent had her mouth watering. Brooke felt disgusted with herself. The fact that they couldn't come near human blood without salivating. It was an unfortunate reminder of what they truly were. Brooke finally pulled her eyes from the delicate curtain to look at her best friend. Her sister. She watched as realization hit Haley. Haley slowly changed her demeanor from sweet and sassy to protective and threatening. The two men who had a permanent spot in their minds where bumped at this moment. Nothing was important except for vengeance. Brooke walked up to the curtain and all but ripped it off, exposing Peyton with Lucas and Carrie. Each of them feasting on some poor human's neck. There was also another person but Brooke couldn't decide whether or not this man was a vampire or a person.

"What the hell?" Dean mumbled.

"Brooke! Haley! It's about time you two showed up. I thought the two of you got lost or something." Peyton said with her wicked smile.

"No, we got your tip just fine." Haley said with an attitude.

"Brilliant." The man who was a stranger to them spoke and clapped his hands. "You're right Peyton. They are fantastic." Sam held Brooke's arm and tried to pull her behind him but she resisted. His hand reminding her of his presence just slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Brooke asked.

"I'm your boss little girl." Brooke sneered at him. Dean pulled out his beauty of a customized gun, silver with little swivel designs on it, and cocked it.

"What is he talking about?" Dean asked to no one in particular. Peyton then rose from her protective spot between Lucas and Carrie and glided over to this strange man.

"I'm sorry my dear. They aren't… one of _us_ yet. Brooke and Haley are… difficult." She said with a flare in her eye.

"They're not going to be!" Dean growled and took aim straight at Peyton." Feeling insulted, Peyton flashed her teeth.

"Come on big boy. Let's see who has the bigger gun." She pushed. Sam grabbed Dean's arm, trying to reel him in to sanity, knowing that his gun would do nothing to her, while this strange man dared to step in Peyton's way.

"Patience young one." He spoke.

"Who are they?" Peyton spat out. She surprised Brooke by backing down when told to.

"These two did a good job. Not only did they report themselves to me, but they also brought me a little treat. The Winchesters. Nice job you two."

"What do you want with us?" Sam asked defensively. He was becoming annoyed. He had a serious case to work on; leading up to some serious payback and this is getting in the way. They don't have time for this crap.

"I want you to deliver a little message."

"We're not delivery boys." Dean bit out. He too was becoming more and more heated by the second.

"Oh, but you are." The boys didn't even hear the footsteps, as four guys came behind them and grabbed them to hold them steady.

"Let them go Peyton." Brooke growled. She and Haley both took defensive stances, ready to strike but in an instant, Carrie and Lucas were holding them down. The girls were struggling against the grips but not drinking human blood has its cost. Carrie and Lucas were sizably stronger despite the amount of animal blood Brooke and Haley have been drinking for this fight. Sam's heart began pounding. This was exactly what he didn't want. Brooke getting hurt because of him. This wasn't even the case that he warned them about and still they got the sour end of the deal because of the Winchesters.

"Look. They have nothing to do with this. Just let them go. You've gotten what you wanted." Sam tried feeling weak at the thought of Brooke being hurt. He assumed that she would be able to handle his life because she was a hunter, but it meant something far more deadly for his family. _"I must have been crazy to think that I could have a relationship with someone without causing them harm."_ He silently beat himself up.

"Oh no. But they are a part of this too." This man spoke. Sam was seriously trying to figure out how he knew this vampire. Suddenly, another girl was pulled inside.

"You want to live forever?" Peyton spoke. This teenage girl, who couldn't be older than 16 had eyes lit up with excitement. She nodded.

"Run!" Brooke, Haley, Dean and Sam yelled at the girl in warning. She was naïve. Peyton slowly approached her with a smile, but her heart wrenching smile soon turned dark.

"Maybe in your next life." She spoke when she was close enough. Without warning, she clawed hard against this girl's neck. The girl's body spasms as blood gushed from her veins. Peyton held her hands and caught the blood as if it was water from a fountain. She turned to Brooke and Haley. As Lucas held Brooke's struggling body down, Peyton rubbed the blood into Brooke's mouth. she did the same to Haley, who also tried to fight against the vampires. Brooke and Haley tried to spit out the blood but it was already working it's magic. They could both feel it pumping through their bodies as their sharp fangs pierced at their gums, trying to make an appearance. Sam and Dean watched in horror not knowing what the point of this was, but then the man spoke once again capturing their attention.

"You see, you and your father have made my life more than a little miserable. Why can't you guys just leave me be? You actually think you're going to win this battle? As much as I find you two amusing, your father has to learn enough is enough. He's already lost his wife. Let's see if he'll get the message now." The man spoke. He looked into Sam and Dean's eyes as his own eyes turned a surprisingly pale yellow. Dean and Sam felt overwhelmed in this very moment. Research showed that Azazel was here in town which is why they wanted the girls to leave. Now they are all in a room together with Brooke and Haley hanging on by a thread.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! So there you have it. Surprise! It's Yellow Eyes. Please guys. REVIEW. I already have a general idea where this story is heading, but comments and suggestions could help with the details to make this story even better.**


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke struggled against the haunting touch of her ex as Peyton approached both her and her sister with a handful of blood. She knew if she screamed no one would hear over the loud music and whoever could hear her, wouldn't be any help. Peyton knelt down in front of her and extended her hands to Brooke's face, not caring that globs of blood spilled all over the floor, herself and Brooke. She took one hand and held and squeezed at Brooke's cheeks, putting pressure into the right places until Brooke's lips unwillingly parted slightly. Brooke was immediately terrified. Before it hit her lips, she knew what would happen. How her taste buds would dance with glee and beg for more. As soon as the blood entered her mouth, she spat it out, hoping that would be enough to keep her stable. She watched as Haley was also invaded by Peyton's blood drenched hands. Haley followed suit and spat out as much as possible but it was no use. With their mouths filling with saliva, gritting their teeth to fight the urge, both girls had no choice but to eventually swallow.

"Let them go! Leave them alone!" Various pleas came from both Sam and Dean's mouth but it was as if the blood was poured into the girl's ears instead of mouth. Brooke felt dizzied by the difference a gulp of human blood could make.

"Give them more!" Azazel ordered as he held out a glass. As Peyton took the glass and captured more blood inside of it, the demon who has put Sam and Dean's family through so much, turned his attention's back to them. "So, Daddy's got the colt? He thinks… soon this will all be over? You know… life would be so much better for him if he'd just leave all this alone." The demon with those eerie eyes shrugs. "Well," he says with a huff. "He'll see." Dean being his usual cocky self chuckled.

"You lay a hand on us and our dad will have you begging for hell. Besides, if we're dead, who's going to deliver the grand old message?" Dean smirked, calling the demons bluff, only the demon didn't seem bothered.

"Well Dean, I only really need one of you to do that. Tell you what. Since I'm in such a good mood, I'll let you choose. One of you dies here, bloody, while the other walks… or crawls out with his life. Speak amongst yourselves. I'll give you some time to think it over." A smile spreads its way across Yellow Eyes' face as he seats himself in one of the comfy chairs behind him. Sam and Dean stared at each other in disbelief. It was the end. As badass as this demon is, the boys never saw it ending this way. Dean racked his mind trying to figure out a plan, but he couldn't concentrate. As normal, Sam was his weakness and just the thought of Sam losing his life here and now horrified him beyond relief. As the high from the bits of blood that escaped into Brooke's system began to fade, she heard this strange man's threat. He was going to kill them. Even though she had no idea who or what he was, Peyton backed down to him. He would definitely make nice on his threat. Brooke would never forgive herself if someone else died because of her and Haley's past. As Peyton approached Haley with a glass full of blood, she saw as Haley once again struggled for freedom. Tears welled up in Brooke's eyes as she thought about what she could become if she went through with this, but now she had no choice. As much as she didn't want to, Brooke had to become the monster that she once was to save Sam and Dean and most importantly Haley. Peyton forced a larger amount of blood into Haley's mouth and Haley screamed in terror as the venom began to take control. Still oblivious to what the girls really are, Sam and Dean watched horrified and struggled against the overpowering hands that held them. Peyton then turned her attentions to Brooke.

"Don't worry Brooke. You'll like it." She whispered. Brooke quickly looked at Dean and then her eyes jumped to Sam. Her eyes filled to the brim with sad tears as she stared at him apologetically. Then finally her eyes moved to Haley. Haley looked as if she was intoxicated and conflicted. Hating how much she enjoyed the blood. Brooke could tell that Haley's fangs have descended as she clasped her lips tightly together, trying to hide her face from Sam and Dean's view. A single tear escaped Brooke's eyes as she hoped that Haley could see how sorry she was for whatever happened next. Peyton grabbed Brooke's cheeks, making her hazel orbs shoot back to her. She fed Brooke the blood, but she never expected Brooke to accept it willingly. Peyton stared at Lucas in shock and he loosened his grip slightly. Brooke grabbed the glass and chugged at the blood hungrily as if it were beer. Haley sat there, pinned by Carrie, still not having the strength to overtake her and save Brooke from herself.

"Brooke! No!" she screamed. With Dean and Sam watching, Brooke emptied the cup and immediately latched on to Lucas' neck by her fangs. Lucas' screams full of dread and despair. He called for Peyton's help, but Peyton was already out the curtain covered door. Carrie tried to pull Brooke off of him, but Haley took full advantage of her freedom, quickly pulling out her knife and stabbing Carrie in the back. With everyone in shock, including Azazel and his goons, Dean elbowed one of the demons that was holding him and shot at the other with his trusty pistol. Sam, caught off guard with sudden shock and gloom, only stood there with his eyes on Brooke. She never stopped until she practically chewed the vampire's head off. Carrie was writhing in pain on the floor, but Haley was well aware that killing her wouldn't be that easy. Once she removed that dagger, Carrie would be back on her feet ready to cause tremendous amounts of pain and if she got down near Carrie to bite her neck, Carrie would probably turn the table around on Haley. Seeing that she was stabbed in the heart and is still not unconscious is proof of that. Azazel, seeing Sam's hesitation quickly grabbed Sam and put a knife to his neck.

"Sam!" Dean yelled in fear. This snapped Brooke back into reality. She quickly grabbed the knife and pinned Azazel to the wall. She bit down on his neck, surprised to taste blood, but then she realized. This man was a demon and demon blood is the worst kind of blood for a vampire to take in. It paralyzes whatever morals you have and sends you over the edge for blood. When she and Haley had no morals, they used to love drinking demon blood before going on a midnight massacre. It was like taking ecstasy before a party. Brooke took out her knife and was about to drive it through this demon's neck when he screamed and smoked out of his meat suit followed by the remaining demons. Haley grabbed Brooke's arm and spun her around.

"Hey! We have to go. Carrie won't be in pain much longer!" Brooke took a few calming breaths as she let her fangs go back up into hiding. "Hey. Look at me. You're okay."

* * *

As Sam watched Brooke his mind was running full speed. _"She's a vampire. Was this all a set up? She let Azazel get away. Why did I think I could trust her? I can only trust family."_ Dean quickly cocked his gun and took aim at the two girls who weren't paying attention to them.

"No. You're not okay." He spoke. For the first time since her temporary insanity, Sam saw fear and sadness in Brooke's eyes. Haley turned to look at Dean and gave him a look of understanding. She understood what must be going through his mind right now. He _is _a hunter which is why this whole thing was impossible from the get go but she still did not appreciate him pointing a gun in her face or her sister's. After all, they did just save their lives.

"Dean." She tried. Haley's voice was a steady whisper.

"What?" Dean barked. "Dean what?" Haley bit her bottom lip nervously. She had no idea what to say to him to make him see things differently and what really phased her is that she wanted to. Whatever this was between the four of them, it was all so new and even though Haley always felt that it may not last, she wanted it to last longer than this. Brooke was tongue tied. She could see it in his eyes. Hopelessness. Sam stared at her with hurt eyes. He said so much without speaking a word. He felt betrayed and furious and sad and hopeless all bundled up into his set of puppy dog eyes. Enough to break a dead girl's heart. Brooke opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words.

"Dean, we can do this later. We have to go." Haley said as she watched Carrie rip out the dagger from her back. Knowing that Peyton wouldn't want to make a scene in front of all the humans in this club, Carrie only watched as the group rushed into the crowd. Brooke and Haley quickly used their ability of speed to get to their car and rush back to the hotel. Everyone needed a chance to cool off before anything else happened.

* * *

The gloomy silence was deafening as the girls slowly packed up for the road. Not only did they fail to kill Peyton, but they lost something that had so much potential to be really good. Brooke and Haley didn't even look at each other much less speak. Haley was too afraid that Brooke would once again close herself off into a cloud of sadness and she knew if she pushed, Brooke would only dig further into emptiness. Brooke felt completely ashamed of her behavior and she was certain that Haley was disappointed in her actions. The fact that a part of her craved for more only made her further detest herself and gave her no hope for Haley's understanding. Brooke went to the bathroom to grab her towel and almost didn't notice that Haley wasn't moving. She stood in the middle of the hotel room frozen, staring at something in fear.  
"Haley?" Brooke's voice cracked. She thought that her actions had just really hit Haley. She took a step out of the bathroom towards her friend when she realized that they weren't alone. There, in the doorway, stood the two men that had Brooke lost for words. Dean, who entirely entered the room, stood with a long machete in hand and wore an emotionless facial expression. Behind him stood his brother in the doorway, silently struggling to stand in the same room with Brooke. He had a vile in hand. Brooke assumed it was Holy Water.

"Sam." Brooke gasped. Her voice was less than a whisper, but his eyes shot up to hers letting her know he heard her.

"Surprised to see us?" Dean spoke for them. He knew his brother was struggling with this whole thing. He had to take the lead as usual.

"No." Brooke's eyes reluctantly left Sam's to find Haley. Haley matched Dean's composed expression but Brooke knew from the sounds of Haley's voice, that this was hard on her as well. "I'm not surprised." Haley spoke. She forced herself to keep eye contact. Dean smirked but for the first time since she saw it, his smirk made Haley's skin crawl.

"What? Were you waiting for us? Is this some kind of trap?" Haley and Brooke both shook their heads.

"No Dean." Haley said eager for the tension to be gone. "We were packing up… but you're a hunter. Most likely you guys would come." Haley surprised everyone by carrying on with her packing. Dean let out a huff.

"You really expect us to let you go?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I don't expect you to _let_ us do anything." Haley answered without turning to face him. Dean clenched his fist around his large knife becoming more irritated. His eyes then turned to Brooke's.

"Guess when you guys were trying to trap us; you didn't expect us to get away." He bit out. Haley spun on her heel to meet his hate filled eyes, ignoring the sting she felt from his intensity.

"You got away because of Brooke."

"You mean when she killed that vampire with her own fangs!" Dean raised his voice and took a step closer to Haley. Up until now, both Sam and Brooke stood silent, lost in their thoughts, but Brooke didn't want them to feel threatened by her or her sister.

"Dean, I didn't hurt anyone. I saved your life! Both of you." She reminded them both as her eyes jumped between both men.

"You lied to me." Sam spoke to her for the first time since her secret came out. Brooke shook her head but had no words. "You said you were a hunter."

"Sam, we are hunters. We are hunting Peyton!" she tried. Her eyes burned. She could feel the tears building up. Sam put up this brand new wall between them and nothing she knew of, not even her super strength could tear it down.

"What for some crazed vampire territory rivalry?" Dean jumped in. Haley's anger was welling up inside her. Dean had no idea what she has been through or what Brooke has been through. He had no right to judge them or condemn them which he's already done in his mind.

"No!" Brooke screamed.

"You're not a hunter! Stop lying to me!" Sam shouted. Brooke was overwhelmed. No one was letting them explain.

"Sam, I'm still the same girl." She pleaded.

"You're a monster!" Sam yelled getting red with fury. Brooke took a step back as if she had been punched.

"I'm not." Brooke whispered. The tears boiled over and trickled down her flush cheeks and as she gently touched a teardrop by the side of her pout, she knew she had to get out of there. Within a blink of the human eye, she was gone, leaving Sam and Dean and a severely pissed off Haley alone in the room. Haley knew how much that singe word would rip at Brooke's insides. Haley, completely enraged, let out a ferocious growl and knocks a vase off of the nightstand.

"You asshole! Do you think before you speak?"

"Boohoo. We hurt her feelings." Dean mocked. Haley was in front of Dean in a flash.

"Be smart! If we wanted you dead you would be! We had multiple chances to kill the both of you morons! You think we chose this lifestyle? You think we asked to be this way? Open you freaking eyes!" Haley backed off and ran her fingers roughly through her long blonde hair. "I have to find Brooke." She muttered before walking past the two Winchesters. They stared at each other for a while before following behind her.

"We're not letting you out of our sight so you can go kill some other poor innocent person." Dean spat out. Haley rolled her eyes and wondered if all hunters were like this. They could be the nicest of people until they are in hunter mode. All human understanding goes out the window and it's a shame that two vampires could be more in touch with humanity than two guys with a full human life ahead of them.

"Whatever." As Sam and Dean trailed behind her, Haley tried to focus on Brooke's scent. Despite her growing appetite for blood, it didn't take long for her to pinpoint her best friend. She walked up the stairs to the top and then stopped before opening the door to the roof. "Let's get one thing straight." She said. Dean was still holding his knife and Sam still looked infuriated. "That girl is one of the nicest, most caring people in the world. She easily opens her heart up to anybody and spreads her joy, but once she suffers pain and hides behind her walls, that Brooke that you met, the one that you really liked, she stays away for a very long time. Now, I worked very hard to bring her out of her shell the last time. I will _not_ have you driving her back in." Dean rolled his eyes, not really caring what happened. Haley glared at him. "You want to point fingers. Call us monsters. Look, Peyton has dedicated her life to making ours a living hell, starting with her turning us into vampires. We tried to escape her, but everywhere we go, she follows, sucking out whatever life and happiness we have. We are hunting her because it is time that someone stops the bitch. You don't trust us? That's fine but just know that the so called monster you saw earlier, only came out to save your lives. Brooke and I don't drink human blood, but she sacrificed her sanity to save you. You know why? Because for some fucked up reason, she cared." With that, Haley pushed the door open and smashed the alarm system, before it could go off.

* * *

Brooke sat on the edge of the building and watched solemnly as cars and people passed by. She heard the bitter words of Haley, and she could smell Dean and Sam with her, but Brooke could care less about their presence. She just wanted to escape back to a time in her life where her biggest problems in life were high school and popularity. Everything was so simple back then. At least when she was evil, she could just switch off the pain, now that she's good, people just slap her in the face constantly reminding her that she's forever different. Haley's cool hand rested on Brooke's shoulder as she knelt down behind her but Brooke didn't feel like talking. Not about that anyway.

"What are you doing up here Brooke?" Haley asked sweetly. Brooke felt warmed by Haley's mothering voice.

"The sky is so beautiful at dawn." Haley looked up but didn't see the same beauty.

"Brooke, the sun will be up soon. We should go inside."

"You know, this is my second time in a row seeing this." Brooke said ignoring Haley's suggestion. "Though, yesterday was much… happier." Brooke said referring to her moment with Sam. Sam watched Brooke intently. She didn't budge. She didn't even turn to acknowledge him.

"Brooke." Haley said sternly trying to drag her friend back to reality.

"Go ahead. I'll come inside in a minute." Haley didn't want to go. She could see the signs. Brooke was hurting and it would only be a matter of time before she entrapped herself behind her walls again. "Hales. I'm fine. Go ahead." Reluctantly, Haley decided to go back inside. She needed to make a phone call to Mouth. Dean followed, surprised to turn around and not see Sammy behind him. He continued back to the room however, to keep an eye on Haley. Sam stood behind Brooke watching her, not even sure if she knew he was still there. He decided to make his presence known.

"So, yesterday when we kissed…" he started off slowly. "And when you called me your boyfriend… what did you want from me?" Brooke became aggravated. She knew he was there the whole time of course, but she only had so much time before she had to run inside. She wanted to bask in the silence and peace of the sunrise for as long as possible and he was interrupting it with his negativity. Her brows furrowed as she shrugged.

"I don't know." She whispered as she stared out into the sky. She sat still with her legs dangling off the edge of the building. Sam studied her physical and verbal responses, trying to figure her out.

"Why'd you save me?" Brooke tore her eyes from the sky and looked up into his penetrated grey ones. She could see that he was skeptical of her but there was something else there. A spark of something else unknown to her. "I mean you had to have had some type of view of where this was going. Look, you've lied to me since the moment I met you. I'm just asking for a little honesty." Brooke sighed and stood from her seat.

"You want honesty? Well here's a little truth for you. I didn't have a plan. I didn't know what was going to happen or how things would turn out but you know what? I told myself not to care. I told myself that just this once, I was going to live a little. Be as human as possible. I met you and from the moment I did, I liked you. By the time I found out who you really were, it didn't matter to me. There's just something about you Sam and even though my brain told me I should stay away, everything else was saying go for it. So yesterday when you kissed me and I kissed you back, it was because I felt free and you made me feel alive again. And when I later on called you my boyfriend, it was because I realized that no matter what the odds were against us, I wanted you in my life because I could honestly say that I've never met anyone like you." Sam stood in silence. He couldn't manage to do anything more than stare. "That's the truth Sam. That and the fact that the vampires you were in Tree Hill hunting were me and Haley since we have to feed off of the cattle. I never asked for any of this and I never meant to hurt anybody. I've seen more death than natural and I know that I was completely naïve to ever think that I could live some semblance of a normal life. Oh, and one more thing." Brooke said before slapping Sam clear across the face. "You think that just because I died and then became undead that I don't have feelings. Well you're truly wrong about that." Brooke marched off into the safety of the building as she felt her skin begin to warm. Sam, however, stayed for a bit longer on the roof to be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

When Brooke entered her room, Dean was sitting at the table with his knife at rest and Haley was typing away at her laptop with her phone at her ear. She was ignoring Dean's presence as he waited for his brother.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked when he saw that Brooke was alone. Brooke shrugged.

"Still upstairs. Out for a walk. I don't know and to be honest, I don't really care." Dean rushed out of the room after his brother while Brooke tried to bury herself under the blankets.

"Brooke we have to get out of here tonight. We're running out of blood." Haley pressed. Brooke picked up her head in shock.

"Haley! Who's on the phone?"

"It's just Mouth." Haley reassured her friend with a smile. It actually comforted Brooke. It felt like forever since someone smiled while it's only been about several hours. "He's trying to track Peyton's whereabouts through his news feed." Brooke plopped her face back into her pillow and yelled in frustration.

"I can't believe we let her get away _again_!" Haley felt just as frustrated but tried to focus on the bright side.

"Yeah, but that's probably what she's been saying all these years." She joked. When Brooke didn't respond Haley's smile faded. "Don't worry. We are better than her. We'll get her. There's a farm not too far from the city that we can go to in order to stock up on blood." Brooke rolled over onto her back and shook her head.

"No. I think we need to step it up." Haley raised a brow in questioning. "No matter how much animal blood we drink, we aren't strong enough to take Peyton on."

"So… what do you propose we do?" Brooke looked at Haley and smiled.

"We get stronger."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys. Sadly, i just wasn't feeling the inspiration. I was struggling with deciding how things would go on after the last chapter. I had two choices in mind and i wrote out both directions to see which one I liked more so hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter and if you don't like the decision I made, bare with me. The story isn't anywhere near finished yet. Like always, please review. Thank you!**

* * *

Haley began to silently panic as she replayed Brooke's words in her mind.

"What does that mean Brooke? You want to go back to killing people?" Haley could barely bring herself to ask the question. Brooke saw the worry in her sister's eyes and rubbed her knee.

"Of course not Haley. Don't worry. I'm not going dark side on you. I just meant that we need to start building up immunity to human blood. When I drank that blood, I could barely control myself. What about you?" Haley nodded in agreement. "I think that if Peyton is going to force it down our throats, and we need it to get stronger than we have no choice but to start drinking it again."

"But where would we get it from?"

"Blood banks. Of course, we'd have to steal it, but I figured you'd be more receptive to theft than murder." Brooke tried to joke and make Haley smile, but it didn't work. Haley's forehead was still creased with tension and her lips were still in a permanent pout. "You don't like the idea." Brooke concluded.

"Well, no. I don't. We decided to stop for a reason. We didn't like who we became when we drank it and then after we stopped, it literally took me decades to bring life back to your eyes. I just can't go through that again." Brooke took Haley's hand in hers and gave her a warm smile.

"Sis, I know that won't happen again. Do you want to know how I know? Because you my friend, are the sweetest, most heartfelt girl out there. You don't have a monstrous bone in your body." Haley chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm a vampire. All my bones are monstrous." Brooke ignored Haley's comment and continued.

"And I know that you'd never allow me to turn into something you'd hate." Brooke kissed Haley's hand and smiled. "We'll mix the blood at first with animal blood to build a tolerance and then slowly, we will start drinking pure human blood. Peyton will never see it coming." Haley nodded but she still wasn't smiling. "You think I want to do this anymore than you do? Come on Hales. The sooner Peyton is dead, the sooner we can live our awesome lives."

"Okay, fine." Haley finally agreed. "When the sun goes down tonight, we'll leave and hit a blood bank in town. Then we leave." Brooke nodded in agreement. Haley was a little scared to ask, but she knew she had to. "What about… Sam and Dean?" Brooke sighed.

"What about them?"

"Do you want to speak to Sam before we leave?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't matter.

"I have his number. Besides, he doesn't want to see me anymore. And if he does, he has my number right?" Haley nodded. She didn't like where things sat between her and Dean, so she knew Brooke definitely cares more than she is showing.

* * *

Sam stared at the screen of is phone intensely as it read 'Haley' and produced a soft melody indicating he was being called once again. This was the third time he received a call from this number since three weeks ago when he last saw Brooke and Haley. The second time, Haley left a message. She sounded unsure of her actions, but she went ahead and said what she had to say. She was worried about Brooke. She said that there's something off about her. Haley said that she needed his help to fix her and from then on, there was a massive war in his head. _"Is Brooke in trouble? Should I care? What does it mean if I do? What does it mean if I don't? Am I at a crossroad where I need to make a decision? Or is there no crossroad at all and I'm just thinking about walking into a dead end."_ Dean noticed the shift in Sam's mood ever since they found out the truth. Then again, he was in good company because although Dean would never admit it, he was drawn in by Haley before he knew she was a vampire. He saw something there. Maybe it was her spunk or maybe it was her warmth, but Dean was truly disappointed to find out that she was just another monster. However, afterwards, he didn't have nearly as much problems as Sam with writing her off. Haley had also left him a few messages and it didn't go without notice that her concerns were with Brooke and not him. Dean watched as Sam just let the phone ring in his hands. Once the melody stopped, he slammed his phone down on the table and placed his head in his hands with a rough sigh. Dean, not being good with the touchy feely stuff, didn't know how to approach the struggles he could so clearly see Sam was suffering through. So, instead, he tried to focus his brother on the matter at hand. Finally killing Azazel once and for all. After exorcising that demon bitch Meg who kidnapped John Winchester, the human vessel shared their missing father's whereabouts before sadly dying from her injuries. The brothers had to prepare themselves for a major fight and were leaving at night fall.

"Hey, let's get out of here. There's a local junk yard nearby. I bet we could find some useful parts there to make weapons. Maybe even find some silver if we're lucky." Sam looked up at his brother and nodded. He knew it was not the time to be distracted. Their father is in trouble and needs their help. As Dean gave Sam an approving smirk to the silver chain he'd found in the junk yard, he felt his little brother would be okay. Just a little mopey, but with everything that's happened in the past year, that's nothing Dean wasn't already used to. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of heavy metal guitar notes striking from his pants. Dean dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone only to once again see Haley's name dancing across the screen. With a quick look to see where Sam was, Dean took a few steps back to the Impala and pressed talk.

* * *

The girls had decided to spend some time growing in strength before finally tracking down Peyton. They both knew that the next time they faced Peyton would be the last. Brooke and Haley agreed not to contact the guys despite how they felt because they were still hunters, but what Brooke didn't know is that Haley had been calling Dean and Sam for a few weeks now. After Brooke realized that Sam wasn't going to call her, she began to wonder if she could ever have a normal life. A normal relationship. She soon went into her shell of depression which scared Haley. Even though Brooke tried to act normal, Haley could see it in her eyes. The life and joy, the little twinkle was slowly evaporating. Haley knew that even if Brooke was too proud to admit it, she missed Sam and as much as she didn't want to give in to her desires and call the guys, she would rather suck up her pride than watch her friend fade away. Like she did every week, Haley called Sam and left another message, it was Dean's turn. Haley called Dean planning on leaving another message since neither of the guys has picked up the phone, nor have they called her back.

"Hello." She heard a raspy voice answer this time.

"Hello?" she asked in surprise.

"Haley?" Dean spoke.

"Wow. You actually answered."

"Well, I figured if you weren't letting up, it was probably important. What is it?" he asked impatiently. Haley gently bit down on her tongue in frustration. She sighed.

"Haven't you gotten any of my messages?" she tried. Dean smirked into the phone.

"You mean to tell me all this is about Brooke being _sad_?" Haley rolled her eyes and tried again.

"Look, it's about a lot more than that. Some weird twist of fate has brought us all together and I think it's dumb to ignore it. Yes, I'm only calling because I'm worried about Brooke, but you know what? It doesn't mean I shouldn't be. Your demon and our vampire, they have joined teams. Don't you think we'd do better working together?"

"That's family business. And I'm sorry but my brother is my first priority."

"Don't you think I could relate?" Haley cut him off. Dean ignored her outburst and continued.

"Sammy's been through a lot. He doesn't need this."

"Hey, I'm not suggesting they elope, I'm just suggesting he stop stroking his enormous ego and give her a call. She misses him and despite what you may think, I know he misses her too." Dean stayed silent on the phone, not being able to argue otherwise. Haley let out another exasperated sigh. "For God sakes, if not for him and Brooke, than for revenge. I know that's what you're after. You want to kill that son of a bitch? Pull your head out of your ass and accept your allies because like it or not, we're the only ones you've got." Click. She snapped her flip phone shut and through it across the crummy motel room she was sharing with Brooke that week. Haley felt like pulling hairs. She knew they would have a hard time accepting this and would be stubborn, but it still aggravated her that she was still paying for a curse that was put on her so long ago. Haley decided that she wasn't going to call back. Obviously, she and Brooke were on their own which was fine because it's been that way for decades.

* * *

The following week, Haley was in the washroom while Brooke was just goofing around with her needle and thread, seeing what cool design she could come up with next. As Brooke finished sowing her final touch, the (C|B) logo that she always puts on her original designs (Clothes Over Bros), into a T-shirt, there was a knock at the door.

"Brooke?" Haley called from the bathroom where she was currently washing her face.

"I got it." Brooke assured her sister as she went to the door. Brooke swung the door open and was hit with a ton of emotions at once. Happy, angered, sad, and relieved but most of all surprised.

"Sam!" she breathed. An automatic smile appeared on her face and then faltered when she saw the serious looks on both Sam and Dean's faces. Haley waltz out of the bathroom and was just as shocked as Brooke, if not more. She wanted to think that Dean admitted to himself that she was right, but the looks on their faces said that it was more than that. The men wore bruises, obviously coming from a serious battle. Sam tried to force a small smile, but it looked more like he was ready to burst into tears.

"Can we come in?" he asked. His voice no more than a whisper. Brooke turned to look at Haley, not certain if this was a friendly visit or a violent one.

"Yeah, sure." Haley insisted. She went to the mini-fridge and pulled out a couple of bottles of water. "Are you thirsty?" Sam took a bottle and sat down but didn't drink it and Dean didn't even bother to take his.

"This isn't a social call." Dean spoke. His voice thick, both with anger and sadness. The girls could tell that there was something deeply wrong here.

"Then what is this?" Haley asked gently.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked. She wanted to reach out and hold Sam's hand, but she was certain that would end up in painful rejection. Here sits the man that she thought she'd never see again, but it's obvious. He's not here for her.

"You said you wanted to team up. Kill those sons of bitches?" Dean declared. Brooke looked at Haley in confusion, only to see guilty eyes looking everywhere but into her own. When no one answered Dean grew agitated. "Well?" he pushed. Haley began silently nodding before she found actual words.

"Yeah. Of course. What's going on?" Haley finally managed to answer.

"Well, we want to take you up on that offer."

"What changed your mind?" Haley didn't want to pry, but there was obviously something eating at them.

"Does it matter? Let's just get it done so we could move on with our lives." Dean spoke. Haley nodded, not wanting to upset him further. Brooke watched Sam like a hawk. He hadn't said a word since they came in. He had no words. He seemed completely defeated. Before all of this, Sam had once opened up to her. She wanted to be that person outside of his family that he could turn to, and now, he sat quietly, barely even looking at her. It was unbearable. She needed him to speak. Brooke desperately needed someone who harshly rejected her to speak to her. _"I must be losing my mind."_ She thought.

"How'd you find us?" she asked looking directly at Sam.

"We tracked your license plate." He spoke when he realized he had to.

"Wow. So, we were being hunted?" she tried to joke. He once again forced a smile. Brooke frowned and realized that she wasn't going to get anything out of him with everyone here. "Sam, you guys need some bandages for those wounds. I think we should take a walk to the pharmacy. Get some fresh air." Sam stared at Brooke knowing that he had to make a few things clear anyway.

"Okay." Dean uncharacteristically stayed silent and Haley thought that splitting the guys up may be a good idea to lower their defenses.

* * *

Brooke walked with Sam trailing behind her in silence. She was trying to think of the right thing to say, but then realized that the entire situation is messed up. There is no right thing.

"How'd you get hurt?" she decided to ask. Sam looked up from the ground half aware of what was going on.

"Hunting." He answered simply.

"Do they still hurt?"

"A little." She was getting nowhere with him. After getting the supplies, she refused to let them go back inside.

"Let's go to the bar. I know you could use a drink." Once seated and with drinks, Brooke let her frustration be known. "Sam, come on. This is ridiculous." He stared back at her in confusion. "You said that you wanted someone to talk to and I told you I'd be that someone. I don't go back on my word Sam. Your obviously going through some hard times, tell me. You have to open up to somebody." Sam swished the thought around in his mind. Seeing that she was being sincere to her word, he decided he should too.

"We went up against Azazel." Sam said. Just those words alone had tears forming around his eyes.

"That's the demon that was with Peyton right?" Brooke asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but she wasn't with him yesterday. Dean and I, we went to go get our dad. This other demon, she kidnapped him." Brooke could see that Sam was struggling just speaking about what happened. She took a chance and placed a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a reassuring squeeze when he didn't push her away.

"Talk to me Sammy." He let out a tortured breath before continuing.

"Well, we got my dad back." Brooke smiled in relief. "He was being possessed by Azazel and even though he told me to, I just couldn't kill him. We barely escaped with our lives but we did. Then Yellow Eyes apparently possessed a trucker and slammed into our car. We were in the hospital for the last couple days." Brooke's smile faded. _"Why would they leave there father behind?"_ Brooke thought to herself. "Dean, uh, he was dying and there was no way to save him. So, my father, he made a deal with Azazel." Brooke grabbed his hand to show her support. He smiled at her and stared at their intertwined hands.

"What kind of deal?"

"He…he…" Sam trailed off not being able to form the words. As tears slowly slipped down his cheek, Brooke ran her fingers against the trail.

"Shh." She hushed him. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm here now Sammy." Brooke leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's cheek. He closed his eyes, accepting her comfort. Being this close to her, he wondered how she could be anything but human, but he already knew the truth.

"Brooke, I have to get this off my chest. I'm glad I have you to talk to. Dean won't even acknowledge what happened. The deal that my dad made, it…it cost him his life. His soul. That and the only gun that could actually kill Yellow Eyes." Tears streamed out of his eyes and Brooke gasped but understood. Of course their father would do whatever was possible to save their lives.

"Oh Sam, I am so sorry." Brooke hopped off her bar stool and wrapped her arms around Sam, hugging him tightly trying to fix this pain he was suffering from. "But your father, he gave his life for the two things he loves most in the world. His sons. You have Dean, and you also have Haley and me. It'll be okay. As long as we stick together." Sam cried into the softness of Brooke's long brown locks. She pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. Even in this sad moment, it made her feel better to be so near to Sam and she hoped that she had the same affect on him. Feeling the immense amount of pain this guy was in, she knew that he had a hold on her. She barely knew him but she wanted to do whatever it takes to save him from his sorrows. Slowly, she took another chance at being closer to him. She placed a hand on his cheek once again and leaned in.

"Brooke." Sam finally spoke since his confession. She leaned back and smiled understandingly at him until he took her hand and slowly pulled it down from his face. "Brooke, I'm sorry for what I said before. It wasn't fair to you." Brooke shook her head dismissing his apology.

"Sam, it's okay. You were shocked."

"Yeah, but I hurt you." Brooke shrugged.

"I've been through worse." She smiled. Feeling that his guilt was vanishing, she once again leaned in to kiss him, but he held her shoulders, stopping her. Brooke looked at him in confusion.

"Brooke, I can't." he whispered. It literally tore him apart. "I'm sorry. I really like you Brooke, but you're not…" As he trailed off, Brooke's smile turned into her mouth just slightly hanging open in shock. She was more shocked with herself than him though. _"How could I be this stupid?"_ She mentally kicked herself for getting her hopes up. "I know it's not your fault but you're a vampire. I'm a hunter. I tried to fight who I was my entire life, but I can't anymore. My dad's dead Brooke. I'm sorry, but I can't let him down again." Brooke put her defenses up and pressed her lips together in a solid line. She backed up into her stool and sat against it, staring at her beer in her hand. Sam never felt more defeated, he was stricken with grief from losing his dad. He felt partially to blame. If he was to kill the demon when he possessed his father, at least his father's soul would be intact. John wouldn't be rotting away in hell for all eternity. On top of that, the last time he'd spoken to his father, he was arguing with him. Sam and John always had a hard relationship, constantly in disagreement with each other. There biggest blowout being when Sam decided to leave his family and go to college. As much as Sam tries to pretend that he made the right decision for himself, the guilt for leaving never let up. If Sam had never left to Stanford all those years ago, Jessica would still be alive today. No matter how Dean spun it, Sam always knew that her death was on him. Now, he has feelings that he can't understand for something that he should hate. Sam felt like just having these feelings for Brooke was betraying his father so as much as he wanted to now, he wouldn't crumble into his weakness. "The reason we're here is to kill Yellow Eyes and Peyton so I think we need to stay focused on that." Sam wiped at the tears that were drying up on his face. One thing always gave Sam the motivation to keep going. Vengeance. And he sure as hell was going to see it. Brooke took a swig of her beer trying to drown out the sting of rejection that she felt. Sam basically had told her that he was here because he had to be. Not because he wanted to be. Sam just wanted to use her strengths to quench his thirst for vengeance and then he'd be done with her. He looked her in the eye and told her he didn't care.

"It's getting a little late and your brother is probably bleeding on the furniture. We should get back." She said without looking at him. She couldn't look. Not without breaking down and she wasn't going to do that in front of him. Brooke never liked showing weakness. Of course she made an exception for when Haley was taken because Haley was her other half. Although her feelings may be strong, Sam's just another guy. She told herself that it was his loss and she wasn't going to shed tears over it. Sam studied her. Within seconds she was completely withdrawn. He saw nothing but blankness on her face but he could tell it was just Brooke putting up her defenses. Sam hated that he was hurting her, but what could he do. It wasn't like there was some kind of cure for what she was. Not as far as Sam knew. It would be in his dad's journal, just like everything else about the supernatural. So, with tension heavy in the air, Sam let Brooke lead the way back to the motel room.

* * *

"Thank you for listening to me." Sam spoke as they marched back to the motel. "Thanks for keeping your word. As long as we're teaming up, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Sam watched as Brooke silently nodded and continued with her walk. He knew he couldn't and wouldn't be with her, but they could be decent to each other. Maybe even friends. At least, he hoped they could. Seeing how caring she was in the bar tonight, Sam didn't want to lose her completely. He made up his mind about their relationship, but for some inexplicable reason, he needed her in his life. Especially now, as he suffered through another loss. He didn't want to lose another person, even if she wasn't human.


	9. Chapter 9

Driving was easy. Being cooped up in a car for hours at a time every single night was a breeze. It was a moment of peace. Brooke loved it. She was on her way with Haley to South Dakota to meet another hunter named Bobby Singer. Not only is it nerve racking enough that this guy is trained to kill her, he's also a close family friend to Sam. Obviously, after the loss the two Winchesters have just suffered through, they need some family comfort. Yes, Brooke and Haley were in for a rocky ride, but in the car, it's just her and Hales. No Sam. No Dean. Just them. Driving was simple. When the girls arrived at the Singer Salvage Yard a full 24 hours after Sam and Dean had arrived, Brooke wondered what possessed them to agree to this. Brooke did suggest that maybe the guys should go by themselves and take the time that they need, but Haley and Dean both insisted that they all stick together. Brooke glared at Haley.

"I hate you." She muttered as she stumbled past Haley in the dirt. Haley only smiled. Brooke was giving her the silent treatment for the entire trip. In Haley's mind, hate was a breath away from love and the fact that Brooke spoke to her was proof of that. The girls didn't even make it to the door before Sam and Dean filed out of the house accompanied by an older man.

"Well it took you long enough." Dean greeted them in the only way he knew how when he felt uncomfortable. Being a dick.

"There's nothing here for me, so why should I rush?" Brooke bit out. Haley slapped her arm.

"Brooke." She whispered. Haley gave an apologetic smile to the strange man, always being courteous. Dean smirked, not amused.

"Well, don't just stand there idjit." Bobby spoke to the guys, surprising them all. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Sam nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, Bobby, this is Brooke and Haley."

"The vegan vampires." Bobby jumped in. He stepped forward and held out his hand, which Haley took. "Nice to meet you, but I have one house rule for you. No biting." Haley laughed.

"Of course not." He smiled at Brooke, which she returned.

"Now, I'm trusting you two. I'm listening to these to knuckleheads and trusting you so don't let me regret it."

"Don't worry Mr. Singer. We'll behave." Haley said with her sweet smile that could win the trust of anyone with a heart.

"Well, then come on in. I'm all out of blood, but would you like anything else?" Bobby joked. Brooke shook her head.

"No thanks." Haley answered. She stared at Brooke. Now that she actually sat back and thought about it, she honestly could not remember the last time Brooke laughed genuinely. "You okay?" she asked when she thought no one else was paying attention. Brooke looked at Haley with surprise on her face.

"Yeah." She breathed. "I'm fine." Haley continued to stare at her sister, who avoided making eye contact.

"Hey." Haley's trance was broken by the sound of Sam's voice. He sounded nervous and uncomfortable. He sat at the table where Brooke and Haley sat and waited for a response.

"Hey." Haley finally spoke when she realized that Brooke wouldn't.

"How was the trip?"

"Oh it was good. How about you? How are you holding up?" Sam thought the question over before answering.

"To be honest, I'm a mess. I'm just trying to keep it together."

"I'm kind of tired. I didn't get any sleep, so I think I'm going to take a nap." Brooke said as she rose from the table. Both Sam and Haley watched her movements.

"Well, before you do, could I talk to you about something first?" Sam asked. Brooke looked to her sister who gave her an encouraging nod and with a sigh agreed.

"I'll just go get some things from the car before the sun comes up." Haley decided, giving the two some privacy. Brooke watched her friend disappear from sight. She didn't want to speak to Sam. Not one on one. Just because she's not human does not mean she can just turn off her feelings like a switch and every time Brooke looked at him, she saw everything she could never have. Sam opened his mouth to speak and Brooke put up a finger to stop him.

"Can I have a drink?" she asked. There were two ways Brooke Davis handled these kinds of awkward moments in life. There's the happy, free spirited route where she drowns her sorrows in booze and men and then there's the asshole, 'I don't give a rats ass' route where she acts like a bitch when she sees fit. Of course there are special occasions, like Brooke's ex-best friend killing everyone she loves, where she combines both tactics.

"Uh, sure. You want a beer?"

"You got anything stronger? How about a whiskey on the rocks?" Sam raised his brows at her.

"Um, sure." Brooke didn't budge while Sam walked off to get her a glass. Once he was in sight, Brooke got right to it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sam gave her a hesitant smile as he handed her the drink.

"I wanted to tell you, I've been researching that Peyton girl. I figure we haven't been getting very far trying to track Azazel, but now he has a partner. So, with your expertise in her area and my tracking skills, I think we could put an end to this madness really soon." Brooke watched Sam's expression. He was determined, but she could tell that this motivation was fueled by grief and anger.

"I thought the point of coming here was to clear your head a little." She said in a disapproving tone. Sam looked at her in surprise.

"I still have a job to do." He said defensively.

"I'm just saying, I know it's easier to bury yourself in work than to deal with what happened, but you're no good to us wrecked and distracted. You and Dean obviously have some issues to work through. Haley and I will hold down the fort until you're ready."

"I am ready." Sam bit out through gritted teeth. He was truly shocked at how blunt Brooke was being. With touchy subjects like a death of a loved one, people usually ease into it or lie. Brooke let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, I know, I may sound a little harsh right now, but I'm supposed to be your partner right? So, I won't hold your hand through this. I have to give it to you straight. If you go bursting into battle half cocked like this, you'll get yourself killed. You're not ready." Brooke gulped down the rest of her drink. "Thanks for the drink." She handed him the glass and turned on her heal to go take a nap. Sam only watched her retreating form in disbelief and anger.

* * *

As Haley closed the trunk to the buggy, she spotted Dean leaned up against a trashed up Impala. His back was to her but he held his head in his hands and she could tell that he was struggling to keep his sanity. Going with her gut, Haley crossed the few steps of space between them and called to him.

"Dean?" she said softly. She got a better look at the Impala. The windows were shattered all over the ground and hood. There were several dents to the back of the car that weren't from any accident. He lifted his head slightly without turning to look at her. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Yeah." Haley could hear it in his voice. He was broken and the part of his face that she could see was glistening. He was finally letting it all out. Despite their newly found differences, she went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." She said in her sweet voice. "How are you doing?" Dean would usually come off with some snarky remark or brush her off of him, but today he couldn't keep up his walls of pretenses. He was deeply hurting, and drowning in guilt and day after day it just grew worse. He still hadn't looked her in the eye but he did turn his entire face to her as another tear fell from his bright green eyes.

"It should have been me." He said as he let his knees buckle and he slid down to the ground. Haley immediately followed suit and sat next to him, holding his knee.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not supposed to be here Haley. I was dead. It should have been me." Haley realized what had been eating him up inside. Quickly, she threw her arms around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug, not caring if he didn't want to.

"Don't say that. You are here because your father saved your life. Because he loves you with all his heart."

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "My dad was fine. A little scratched up, but fine. He was going to make it. He made a deal with practically the devil himself and now, he's dead, rotting in hell. It's not right Hales." He sobbed. Haley didn't know him very well but from what she has observed, breaking down, especially in front of people is just not Dean Winchester. She couldn't imagine the amounts of grief he was in. "What's dead should stay dead. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Shh." Haley hushed him as he cried into the crook of her neck. "Dean, don't say that."

"Why not? You know it's true."

"No. It's not. It's not your fault. It was your father's decision and you shouldn't feel guilty for that. He saved you because your destiny isn't over. You have to be here to stop Azazel and Peyton with us. Do you know how many people you are saving in the process? Your dad made the split second decision because he loves you and he knows that your destiny isn't over yet." Dean sat there in silence, only listening. His tears stopped falling. Haley stared at him, trying to tell if what she said helped at least a little bit.

"I'm going to get a beer. You want one?" he asked suddenly. Haley furrowed her brows, seeing that he was rebuilding his macho wall of 'no chick flick moments allowed'. She shook her head.

"No thanks." He nodded silently and walked off without another word. _"Well, my shoulder just got used."_ Haley thought as she watched him enter the rundown house.

* * *

When Dean reentered the house, he saw Sam furiously typing away.

"You know, too much porn may give you blisters." Dean said with a smirk. Sam looked up at his brother and rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Look, there have been some omens nearby and there are too many to be ignored. The problem is, one's in Wyoming and the other is in Minnesota."

"You think Azazel is in one of those places?" Dean asked, instantly interested. Sam shook his head.

"No, I'm trying to track him through Peyton, but I haven't found them yet."

"So, then what's the dilemma?"

"Well, I'm thinking that these demons might know something. Where they are or what they're plans may be?"

"So, let's hit both of them."

"Dean, they are in two different directions."

"So?"

"So, while we are in one state, the others may get away."

"Then we'll split up." They heard Haley's voice.

"What? No way?" Dean protested. Haley raised a brow.

"Don't forget Dean. We aren't _just_ girls."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten."

"No, Dean, it's a good idea." Sam interjected. "You and Brooke could go to Wyoming while Dean and I go to Minnesota." Dean glared at his brother, obviously not in love with the idea.

"What's in Wyoming?" A yawning Brooke asked as she stumbled into the conversation.

"Demons." Haley informed. "How was your nap?"

"Peaceful. Too bad I can't stay asleep. I thought I said you guys aren't ready." Dean gave her a sarcastic glance.

"Thanks for the advice _Brookies_ _Cookies_, but I think we have it under control."

"No, I think Brooke's right." Haley jumped in.

"Thank you." Brooke said with a triumphant smile. Sam sighed in frustration.

"Which is why we should split up into boy-girl, boy-girl."

"What?" Brooke exclaimed, her smile quickly vanishing from her face.

"We don't know what we will run into out there. Two teams of a hunter and a vampire is our safest bet."

"You cannot be serious." Brooke spat out. Haley gave her a scolding look which Brooke ignored.

"Actually, that is a good idea." Dean said.

"I don't remember asking your opinion." Brooke bit out.

"Brooke, they are going through some hard times. Do you really want them going off fighting demons unsupervised?" Dean rolled his eyes at Haley's question. With a gruff sigh, Brooke relented.

"Okay fine."

"Okay, well Brooke, you have your car and Dean has his, so I will go with Dean and Sam, you go with Brooke." At that very moment, Brooke wished she had the power to send mental messages to Haley. _"I'm going to kill you!"_ she screamed in her mind. "Besides, Sam and I are the research nerds, so you each need one of us."

"Okay, well then let's get the ammo and let's go." Sam said jumping out of his seat.

"Hello. It's daytime." Brooke said as if he was stupid.

"Yeah, sorry fellas. You have to wait until sunset." Haley added.

"Haley, can I talk to you for a sec?" Brooke asked. She planned on spending the rest of the day, drinking and chewing out her best friend.

* * *

Once the sun was on its way down, the group began to prepare to hit the road once again. When Brooke entered Bobby's study area, Haley was standing over Bobby's shoulder, doing research while Sam and Dean sat at the table cleaning their guns. Brooke waltzed in and plopped herself down in the seat in front of them. All eyes looked up at her. She didn't make any eye contact as she placed two bottles of blood on the table. She slid one across the table in Haley's direction. Haley quickly picked it up while Brooke cracked open her own bottle and took a large chug. Sam and Dean both tensed while Haley stared at the guys nervously. They knew the truth but Haley still didn't want to drink in front of them. Brooke stared at them questioningly.

"What?" she asked, looking between the three men in the room. "Is there something on my face?" she licked her lips and shrugged as she picked up two knives and started sharpening them against each other. Sam and Dean looked up at Haley, who wanted to shrink away. She could only imagine what could be going through the three hunters minds. It always disgusted Haley and Brooke, so obviously the guys must feel squeamish. She tried to smile nonchalantly, but it seemed forced. Dean tried to return it, but he too was extremely disturbed. "Drink up Hales, we're going to need all the strength we can get." Brooke said, raising her bottle to Haley before taking another swig. Haley gave Brooke a shady smile before opening her bottle.

"Yeah. Sure." She said. Dean, Sam and Booby watched in amazement as Haley hesitantly took a small swig of blood. Brooke gave her a devious smile and continued to sharpen her knives. She knew how uncomfortable that would make her best friend.

"You know what? I think we can use some more guns. I'll go get ours." Brooke said while walking away. Once around the corner she stopped and waited for Haley to follow. Reading her sister like a book, she smiled when Haley came fuming around the corner.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Haley whispered. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

"Because, my beautiful blonde friend, payback is a bitch… named Brooke." She gave her sweetest smile as Haley glared at her. "Now, let's go get those guns. We haven't used them in so long, the dust will cause a backfire." Haley glared at Brooke's back as she walked away. Then she let out a restless sigh and followed.

* * *

"Okay, so Riverton, Wyoming. It's been storming over there like crazy for the past three days." Dean informed as the group loaded the weapons into the cars. "As of today, eight people are missing."

"Is that weird?" Brooke asked.

"For a town that size in only two days? Yes." Sam answered.

"Okay, so what's the deal in Minnesota?" Haley asked.

"Three girls missing. All brunette's, all around twenty years old."

"So, what makes you think it's not some random nut job?" Brooke asked.

"Because one girl got away. She says that the thing that attacked her wasn't human." Dean said.

"Okay. Where at?"

"You want to go to Minnesota?" Dean asked.

"Well, it seems to me that Riverton is going to involve a lot of further research. You're going to need Haley for that. No offense to Sam's college boy intelligence, but Haley can get the job done faster." Dean and Sam looked at each other, having a silent conversation as always before Dean agreed.

"Okay well, we'll head over to Riverton, you guys go to Minneapolis. That's where the girls are from."

"Okay, then let's take off." Sam said as he hopped into Brooke's car.

"Easy on my buggy, Giant." She teased.

"Where'd you get it anyway? Toys-R-Us?" Brooke gave him a mock smile as she climbed in the driver's seat. Dean and Haley stood by the door. Brooke climbed back out to give Haley a hug.

"Be safe." Haley whispered.

"You too sis. I love you." As they broke their hug, Brooke looked over to Dean. She surprised him by giving him a hug too. "God speed Loser. Keep my sis safe."

"Okay. And keep an eye on Sammy for me." She smiled at him.

"Will do." After Brooke hopped back in her car, Dean leaned in over her.

"Sammy. Remember what Dad taught you. Call me if anything goes wrong."

"We'll be fine. Later Dean." Brooke wasted no time when Dean backed away from the car. She stepped on the gas and focused on the road. From time to time she'd steal a glimpse of Sam out of the corner of her eye.

"So, what do you think of the case?" he asked. He stared at her while Brooke focused on the road. Brooke was lost in her thoughts. _What if they didn't finish the case in time? Would she have to share a room with Sam? For a whole day?_ "Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"The case?"

"Yeah, the case. Well, I don't know Sam. I guess we just have to wait and see."

"Yeah, but if this goes the way we want, we may get Azazel and Peyton out of this. This is big Brooke."

"I know. But, I guess with my years, I've learned to not get my hopes up. Things usually don't work out the way I want them to." Brooke threw a sad smile Sam's way and then went back to focusing on the road. Sam stared at Brooke feeling guilty. Brooke just decided to take this trip one mile at a time as the car filled with silence. Yes. Driving is easy.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as we got to Minneapolis, Sam and I found a motel.

"Okay, park the car. I'll go get us a room." Sam said as he hopped out of Brooke's car.

"Sam wait!" She said. Sam turned around and ducked to see her. "I think you should get two rooms." Brooke suggested timidly. Sam looked at her bewilderedly.

"Huh?"

"I just think… maybe we both would be more comfortable in separate rooms." Sam hesitated before replying. He wasn't stupid. Sam knew Brooke was having a hard time with where things sit with them. To be completely honest, so was he. Even though, he is taken aback by what this beautiful girl turned out to be, Sam secretly has been looking forward to this time alone with her. It confused him deeply. He knows nothing can ever be. They have no future, but he can't seem to pass up on spending time with her.

"Brooke, is that really necessary?" She shrugged.

"I thought that's what you'd want." Sam gave her a soft smile with his puppy dog eyes shining bright.

"Park the car." he told her before walking away. Brooke looked around the crummy lobby of the cheap motel they were going to stay in.

"Great." She mumbled. As they approached the front desk, a man turned around with a big smile.

"Hello. How are you two doing tonight?"

"Good." Sam answered. "We would like a room?"

"Great. One queen sized bed good for you?" The two began to shake their heads, muttering objections.

"No." Sam spoke up.

"We're not _together_." Brooke informed the man.

"Oh?" the man said in surprise.

"Yeah, two twin sized beds will do. Thanks." She said as her cheeks began to burn. Sam smiled uncomfortably to the employee and then they were off to settle into their awkward home. Brooke quickly freshened up and grabbed her purse. Sam looked up from his merciless typing to observe.

"Going somewhere?" The truth was Brooke was hoping to knock this case out tonight. This was just way too awkward for her liking.

"It's only 10:30. I'm going to see what I can find out."

"Um, I'm checking the police records now. Tomorrow I'm going down to the hospital to talk to the surviving victim."

"Okay. Sounds good, but I'm a woman of the night Sam."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"But what?" she cut him off.

"But, we're supposed to work together. Shouldn't I come with?" Brooke looked down to the ground. "Where're you going anyway? We don't have any leads." Brooke realized that Sam wasn't going to stop pushing so she had to let him in on her plan.

"Sam, the victims were 19 to 22 years old. Brunette." Brooke flipped her hair to make a point and Sam's eyes widened in realization.

"You want to use yourself as bait?" Sam asked in a disapproving tone.

"Sam, whatever it is, I can take it."

"Alone?" Brooke sighed. "Okay, here's the deal. You're _not_ going hunting on your own. And you are most certainly _not_ going to use yourself as bait."

"What are you, my father now?"

"You're not invincible Brooke!" Sam took a breath to calm his nerves. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand why she was being so stubborn. "You may be immortal, but you are not invincible. You need back up. You could die."

"So what? I'm dead anyway!" Brooke exclaimed and opened the door.

"Brooke!"

"I'm going for some air! Is that _okay_ with you?" she screamed as she slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

"Oh please. Brooke could definitely rip Sam apart. Easy." Haley laughed. Dean smirked at her as he pulled up in front of a motel.

"I taught Sammy everything he knows. If Brooke was bad, she'd be toast."

"Oh, you are so lucky we switched teams. I'm telling you. We were badass." The two climbed out of the impala.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing we're proud of. The things we've done… no amount of good can make up for it." Dean's smile faded as he watched shame and pain wash across Haley's face.

"Well, we all make mistakes." Haley turned and looked at Dean with a smirk.

"You're sweet for trying, but the guilt that lies on my shoulders is something that I will willingly suffer through for all eternity. It's the best I can do to make up for it all." she said with a shrug.

"That and saving the _world_. Killing Peyton will do you some good. What's the deal with her anyway? Why is she so obsessed with you guys?" Haley let out a humorless laugh.

"That's a long and complicated story." Dean nodded. The two quickly booked a room and settled in.

"So, how'd you manage to fit in so well? In Tree Hill and wherever else you guys settled in." Dean asked as they unloaded their bags into the motel dresser. Haley shrugged. "Come on. You guys can't stand daylight, and you don't age. No one notices?"

"No one cares." Haley said. Dean stared at her, unconvinced and she laughed. "Really, it's not that hard. I mean, Tree Hill is a smaller town where everybody knows everybody but it takes years for people to notice those things because in their mind, the supernatural isn't real. They brush it off as being over analytical.

"And you never came across any hunters?"

"We have. Some didn't stay long enough to notice. Others, came to terms with what we are and how we choose to survive. Lastly, there are the stubborn hunters, who basically chase us out of the happy home we made. Sorry, but I really don't like your kind." She said with a smile.

"So what's next? After Peyton." Haley raised a brow at Dean.

"What's next for you?" He nodded in understanding. He was starting to realize that they weren't that different after all. There was a moment of silence so Haley whipped out her laptop, thinking the conversation was over.

"I'm sorry." Dean surprised her. Her head shot up and Dean had to gulp to remain focused as her blonde hair flipped behind her shoulder. A few strands fell forward and he had the slightest urge to go over and tuck it behind her ear. She was speechless. Haley knew what he was apologizing for and even though they were making progress, she never thought he'd actually _do_ it. "For the way that I acted, when I found out about you. What you are." Dean was struggling. He wasn't one with the words. Haley saw the discomfort he was in and she badly wanted to open her mouth and say it's okay, but she was temporarily dumbfounded. "It's not your fault. You're doing the best you can with what you've got and it wasn't right for me to judge." Dean urgently wanted her to react in some way. The suspense was killing him. He let out an awkward laugh and rubbed the scruffiness on his chin. "I just thought I'd let you know. I'm sorry." At that point, Haley stood up and walked over to Dean, closing the space between them. She smiled at him and his breath caught.

"Thank you." She whispered as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. With another smile, she then turned on her heel and went back to her laptop. "Okay, so I'll check the local news and see if there's been another attack. Tomorrow, you can go do whatever it is that you do and find out what happened to the other victims. By tomorrow night, we should have some demons to interrogate." Dean stood flabbergasted. She just seemed to flick a switch and the moment was over. For once, a girl had left _him_ stunned.

* * *

Brooke let out a breath in frustration. Her mind was racing with thoughts as she leaned up against the wall of the motel building. _"Who does he think he is? So, not only am I not good enough to date, I'm not good enough to hunt on my own either? Talk about major slap in the face!"_ Brooke decided that she should go find a bar and have a drink. She began to wander in search of a bar when she heard something. Having super hearing, she usually just blocked things out, but this noise was getting progressively louder. Cries for help. Without a seconds thought, Brooke took off into the night. When Brooke turned the corner into a dark alley, she saw two men fighting, one was black with a long knife in his hands and one was white with long black hair wearing an expensive tuxedo. About two yards from them was a lifeless body. I girl with brown hair, who seemed to be no older than 18 in a beautiful blue gown. The two men were deep in their fight. The black man noticed Brooke standing there and was momentarily distracted, giving the other male a chance to take advantage. With a kick to the chest, he fell to the floor and his machete slid away from him while the white male stood over him with fangs out, ready to attack. He didn't seem to notice Brooke when she launched at him, tackling him to the ground. As she held him down, the black guy got up and grabbed his huge knife. Brooke struggled against this vampire, as he broke past her grip, grabbed her by her throat and flung her into the brick wall. As she fought to get up, the black man took over, gaining the upper hand. Brooke finally managed to get up, when suddenly the lifeless corpse jumped on her back. She bit down hard into Brooke's neck.

"Shit!" Brooke said as she grabbed the strange brunette by the hair and flipped her off. The black man had successfully chopped off the male vampire's head and was going over to help Brooke when her fangs came out and she practically ripped the girl's head off with her bare hands. Not knowing who this guy was, and guessing that he was a hunter, she took off immediately without a word. Within a minute, Brooke slammed the motel room door shut and leaned against it panting, waking Sam up in the process.

"Brooke? What the hell?" he said looking at her clothes and the blood stained on her neck and hands. Sam automatically became defensive, reaching for the knife under his pillow. "What did you do?" he barked. Brooke felt a moment of pain, as she realized what his first thought was.

"I killed two vampires tonight. I think I saved a fellow hunter by the way." She muttered, pissed off as she went into the bathroom. "You could put your knife down now, it's not like you could take me with it anyway." Brooke slammed the door and turned on the shower. As Sam stared at the shut door, he immediately felt like an ass. _"Why does this have to be so damn hard?"_ he wondered. Sam fell back into his pillow and silently cursed himself. In the morning, Sam waited an hour for Brooke to wake up. He wanted to try and smooth things over with her before he left, but she was fast asleep. Or so he thought, Brooke never went to sleep; she just lied there on the bed with her eyes shut as soon as Sam awoke for the day. With a sigh, he grabbed his jacket and went off to do his hunter duties. Sam headed over to the hospital and waved his badge as he normally would. He went to go speak to the surviving victim.

"Your partner beat you to it." The doctor said with a smile as he walked Sam to the patient's room.

"Sorry?" Sam asked.

"Another FED. You guys don't normally work alone so I assumed you were together." Sam entered the room and saw a sharply dressed black man speaking to the patient. "Agent Monroe, agent Styles is here." The man turned in confusion and then smiled at the doctor.

"Yes, doctor, could you give us a moment please?" he asked. The doctor nodded and walked out. "What department are you with?" the man asked.

"D.C." Sam answered.

"Really? Well, this is my jurisdiction."

"Look man, my supervisor sent me here. D.C. has jurisdiction anywhere. You need to confirm that with him?" Sam asked irritated.

"Yes. Actually I do." Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out a card. Agent Monroe dialed the number on the card. "Hello sir, this is agent Monroe. I'd like to confirm something with you about your agent, Styles." There was a brief pause and then the man surprised Sam. "Bobby? Is that you?" Sam tensed. "It's Gordon… Yeah, everything's good. Just on another case… hold on I'll ask him." Gordon put aside the phone and referred to Sam. "Bobby wants to know who you are."

"Uh, Sam. Sam Winchester." Gordon smiled.

"Winchester. I've heard about you." Gordon went back to his conversation. "It's Sam… Yeah, I guess so… okay Bobby. Nice chatting with you." Gordon then hung up the phone. "Okay, so no one's in trouble. We're both hunters here." Sam smiled awkwardly.

"So, where are you at on the case?"

"Killed two vamps so far, but there are more. How much more, I don't know, but I saw one of them last night. She ran off before I could get her. What about you?"

"I'm here with a partner. She killed two vamps too. If there are that many here, then there must be a nest." Sam suggested.

"That's what I thought. The patient said she got attacked right around the area where I killed the other vamps."

"How'd she get away?"

"These vamps are some sick puppies. The girl isn't a natural brunette." Sam shook his head in disgust.

"Lucky her." he said sarcastically. "So, what do you say tonight we go check it out?"

"Why do we have to wait?" Gordon asked. Sam hesitated. He knew it would complicate things if this hunter knew about Brooke.

"They won't come out in the day. At night fall, we can find them and follow them back to the nest." Sam said quickly thinking on his feet.

"So your partner, who is she? Maybe I've heard of her."

"Uh, Brooke. Brooke Davis. She's new though, so you probably wouldn't know her." Gordon nodded slowly.

"Where's she from?"

"Tree Hill." Sam asked. He was wondering why this guy was so interested.

"Tell you what. Why don't we all meet up later, around 5?"

"The sun doesn't set until 6 though."

"Yeah, but we can meet up and try to map out our plan. Get a couple pregame beers." Sam smiled and nodded.

"Sure, but um, Brooke, she's not much of a drinker, so she's probably going to want to sit that one out. We can pick her up after though."

"Okay, no problem."

* * *

Dean went about his usual routine, trying to track down the evil in town while Haley did the same from her computer. Maybe it was his focus being elsewhere, with Haley that is, but for some reason, no matter what stops Dean pulled out, he couldn't seem to find any useful information. The victims didn't seem to fit a pattern at all, nor were they last seen in a certain area. He assumed in such a small town, the case would be easy. When the sun was setting, he decided to go back to the motel. Maybe Haley had better luck than he did. Dean unexpectedly walked into quite a show. Haley was sitting with her back to him, strumming the strings on her guitar and singing a sweet melody. Dean was speechless as he listened to her heart and soul pour out of her into the song.

"Did you write that?" Haley, being a vampire, was quite surprised that he snuck up on her and let out a loud yelp. She then sighed and put down her guitar.

"Must you creep behind me like that?" she asked. Dean smirked at her.

"Sorry. Didn't know I could scare a vampire." Haley sneered at him. "That was great."

"Thanks." She said feeling embarrassed. "It's something I wrote a while back."

"If you weren't a vampire, you could probably have a very promising career." Dean joked. She gave him a mock laugh.

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't forget the little people. So, did you find anything?"

"Nope. Whatever's going on here has slipped even my talents." Haley scoffed.

"Amateur." Dean raised a brow at her. "So, you failed to find at least one connection between the victims? Like the fact that all of them, except for one, goes to the same church?" Dean's mouth slightly opened in awe.

"How'd you find that out?"

"I have my ways. But all of these missing persons are on the leadership board in the church. The other person, I'm assuming is just another random act because he doesn't fit the time line and he isn't a part of the church." Dean was astounded. This girl didn't even leave the room and yet, she uncovered a key component to this case. "Yes. I am that good." She gloated. Dean rolled his eyes, not wanting to make her head grow any larger than it already is.

"Please. Beginners luck."

"Dean, I am far from a beginner." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on sore loser. The church is open until 9. Let's check it out before it closes for the night."

* * *

Sam went back to the motel after speaking to the families of the other victims.

"Brooke?" he called as he placed his laptop on the counter.

"In here!" she called back from the bathroom. Sam went over to the television and flicked it on. Sam looked up slowly and immediately lost his train of thought.

"Wow." Was all he could breathe when Brooke stepped out of the bathroom wearing a red silky gown that stopped at her knees. Her hair was up in a curly bun with a few strands loose at the sides. She looked absolutely ravishing and at that moment, Sam couldn't remember one reason to refuse her. Brooke's eyes shined brightly with glee at the look on his face. She smiled her sweet smile as if it was the finishing touch. "Brooke, you look…" he trailed off not being about to form sentences anymore.

"Thank you." She said coyly as her eyes dropped to her feet instantly. "Um, last night when I killed those vampires, I didn't make it in time. There was another victim, a girl and she was all dressed up, so I looked around online and found this upscale club a block away. I thought we could check it out?" she suggested as she pulled a tux out of her suitcase. Sam smiled with a huff.

"Why do you carry a spare tux?" She shrugged.

"You never know when you may need one and I think this is just your size."

"Well, that sounds great. Look, I ran into a hunter today. I'm going to meet him for drinks and then we can all go and investigate."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Getting in bed with another hunter?" she asked with a smile.

"He knows Bobby. I haven't told him anything, but… we can trust him. I'm already running a little late. The sun will set any minute now. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Thanks." Sam stood there staring at her. That's not why he came back. He could have informed her over the phone. "Brooke." He choked out while she slid her shoes on. "I'm sorry about yesterday. That was a little tense and I know you can take care of yourself. I don't know why I overreacted."

"It's okay. I guessed it was just that time of the month." She joked. She could see in his eyes that he was struggling to find something more to say. "Go. You don't want to keep your 'friend' waiting. I'll meet you guys at the club in case there are anymore vamps looking for a teenage brunette." Sam nodded and watched as she walked out of the room. Sam stared at the tux with a smile before getting dressed to leave. When he got to the bar, Gordon wasn't there. He gave him a call but got no answer.

"Hey, Gordon. It's Sam. I'm at the bar. Sorry I'm late. Give me a call. I talked to Brooke and she has a lead." He left a message.

* * *

Brooke went to the mini bar by the lobby to wait out the sun and then realized that she left her phone in the room.

"Thank God I didn't leave the motel." She muttered as she rushed back to her room. As she opened the door and flicked on the lights, she was greeted with a ton of regret at the feeling of her burning flesh. She fell to the ground and curled up into a little ball of confusion.

"UV light bulbs." She vaguely heard through the sound of her sizzling flesh. She couldn't even see the hunter standing over her as he slammed her room door shut. He knelt down beside her and smiled. "You should have killed me when you had the chance Brooke Davis." With that, Gordon drove a dagger through her heart and Brooke lost all consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay guys. To be honest you have all right to yell at me because this chapter has been finished for awhile now. I just kept forgetting to upload it. I LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH! =) And as for my other story, it's coming guys but this chapter I'm working on is becoming a little hell-ish... anywhoooo, review this chapter guys! **

* * *

"Hey Gordon, it's me again. Where the hell are you? I hope you didn't decide to go off by yourself. Look, I'm heading your way now. Just don't do anything until I get there, and look out for a brunette with hazel eyes in a red dress. She's with us." Sam sighed as he downed his third beer and shoved his phone in his pocket. Sam, not wanting to waste time or put anybody else in unnecessary danger decided against taking a cab and hotwired an orange mustang with black stripes. He had to admit to himself that he was quite fond of the car. He whipped out his phone once again and dialed Brooke. He smiled as he listened to her cheery voice on her voice mail, reminding him of the first day he met her. She was so charming and she didn't even have to try. It came naturally to her. "Hey, I'm on my way to the party now, but I'm not with Gordon. If you see him, watch out for him. He's black man with his hair shaved low. He has a little facial hair and he's around 30 years old. I'll see you soon."

* * *

When Brooke woke up, she was numb to feeling. Her mind was elsewhere as she slowly fluttered her eyelids open. When she opened her eyes completely, the first thing she saw was the hunter that she had saved the night before. He was sharpening two machetes against each other with his back to her. Brooke quickly realized that she was bound by her hands, chained up together over her head. The dagger still resided in her chest, draining her power. Her feet dangled from two feet above the ground. As she became more aware of her predicament, the natural reaction of panic began to settle in. She tried to break free which made the chains rattle. Gordon turned and faced her with a smile.

"Good. You're awake." He said. She was still a bit fuzzy on the details with a killer migraine.

"What happened?" she mumbled more to herself than to him. She didn't understand how she even got captured.

"UV light bulbs." He said as he picked up a flashlight and shined it on his face. He then pointed it in Brooke's face and smiled triumphantly as he watched her fail at trying not to scream. "Hurts, doesn't it? See, if you were human, it wouldn't faze you… but you're not human, are you?" he said as he dropped the light from her face. She gasped for air, trying to recollect herself. She glared at him through bloodshot eyes. _"Did saving his life mean nothing to him?"_ she thought to herself. "They don't sell those bulbs anymore. It's a recent development that was used for vehicle headlights, but was banned because the light was so bright, it blinded on coming drivers causing major collisions. Me, I found a better use for them."

"Dude, let me go. I saved your life last night." Gordon raised a brow at her.

"Is that what you call it? I know who you are. The only thing that still puzzles me is Sam. I don't know whether he knows what you are or not but what I do know is that he must be a bad hunter."

"Sam is a great hunter and a great person! You are the one who shoots first and asks questions later!" Brooke barked back. "If you would take a second to think, you'd figure out that I'm not a bad person!"

"You're not a person period!" Gordon shouted back as he grabbed the dagger and drew it out of her chest, making her gasp for air.

"Please." She pleaded. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have. I don't hurt people." Gordon stared at her and Brooke hoped that he was taking her seriously, although her hopes and dreams were quickly tarnished as his smile turned into a look of pure hatred.

"Oh no? Did you forget about the 1931 massacre of Kentucky? Or the 1944 blood drive of Tokyo. What about Brazil Brooke? All the women and children you killed and don't forget about when you were on demon blood. Oh yes, I did my research. You think fake identities can hide you?"

"Okay. I made a mistake. You try ignoring the calling of what you are. It's difficult, but I managed." She tried again.

"All you managed to do, was cover your tracks… until now." Gordon said as he walked up to Brooke and placed the dagger back and twisted the dagger that rested in Brooke's heart.

* * *

When Sam got to the party, he looked everywhere for both Gordon and Brooke. _"What the hell is going on?"_ he thought to himself. He tried Brooke's cell once more and became worried when he once again received no answer.

"Dammit Brooke. Where are you?" Sam muttered to himself as he raced back to the motel. Sam figured that Gordon may have gone off by himself. Hunters usually like to stick to themselves after all. His main concern was only on Brooke now. "Brooke?" he called as he opened the motel door. With the sight of blood stained into the carpet, Sam's mind began to work on turbo speed. Brooke's clutch was on the floor next to the stain and her cell phone was on the counter. _"Oh God, please don't let it have been Peyton."_ He thought as he raced out of his room. Sam quickly found the clerk in the lobby. "Hi. Remember me?"

"Yes. How is your stay so far? Is everything okay with your room?"

"Yeah. Um, have you seen the girl I was with?"

"You mean your _not_ girlfriend?" the man joked. Sam forced a smile with a nod.

"Yeah. Her."

"Yeah, I saw her twice. She left dressed to go out and then came back shortly after. Then her friend came and picked her up. It looked like she had too much to drink because he had to carry her." Sam became even more worried. His first thought was that Alistair came for him and took Brooke instead.

"What did he look like?"

"Um, just a regular guy. Average height , short hair, black, goatee-"

"Wait what?" Sam felt like kicking himself. _"Gordon said he killed two vamps and saw a third. Brooke said she killed two vamps and saved a hunter! Fuck! Why am I so slow?"_ Sam didn't even take a minute to end the conversation before hauling himself through the exit. He whipped out his phone and typed Haley's number, debating on whether to call. She's in another state so she wont be much help, but then again, he'd want to know if something happened to Dean. He decided to give her the same courtesy.

"Hey Sam. How's it going? Dean and I wrapped things up over here. We found Peyton!" Haley answered in a great mood. Sam sighed, knowing that her mood wouldn't last.

"Haley, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Sam?" she said giving Dean a confused smile since he was listening to her end of the conversation.

"I lost Brooke."

"What?" Haley hissed. Dean became concerned.

"Is everything okay over there?" he asked. Haley shushed him by waving her hand in his face.

"What do you mean you _lost_ her?"

"Don't worry okay. I'm going to get her back, but this guy named Gordon, he's a hunter-"

"Gordon?" Haley squeaked, cutting him off.

"Haley, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"You know him?" Sam asked confused.

"I've heard of him. He's a vampire hunter driven on vengeance ever since some vamps turned his sister years ago. You let my sister get taken by GORDON?"

"Haley, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I will find her."

"Huh, you think I'm letting you do this on your own? Dean," she spoke away from the phone. "Finish packing up. We're going to Minneapolis." The phone went dead, leaving Sam to panic even more. This was the first time Sam would have to turn on a hunter, but he was willing. Brooke is something different. Something special and he wasn't about to let Gordon ruin it. Sam went to work, quickly tracking Gordon by his license plate. Gordon was in an abandoned warehouse in the city about ten minutes away.

* * *

"So tell me. You know who I am. Be a gentleman and introduce yourself." Brooke said with a glare in her eyes.

"I'm a hunter."

"No shit Sherlock. I meant your name."

"You're a vampire, so that's all you need to know. But what the hell? You're going to die anyway. Gordon. Gordon Walker." With that, all Brooke's hopes of reasoning died. She's been warned about him. He's like a scary story you tell around a camp fire for vampires.

"Gordon. Great." She muttered to herself.

"Now that the pleasantries have past…" he trailed off as he walked over to her with both of his machetes in hand. As he raised his hands, ready to strike, he was momentarily distracted by a car crashing in through the large window. Gordon crashed to the ground to avoid being hit.

"Sam!" Brooke called in relief as he rushed out of his car. He ran over to her and placed himself in the middle of certain death.

"Gordon, don't." Sam ordered. Gordon shook his head in disgust.

"So, you do know? Well, I must say, you've found yourself hanging with the wrong crowd Sam. So… you first?" Sam shot a round of rock salt clear into Gordon's chest, sending him flying back off his feet.

"We don't want to hurt you Gordon. You have to believe me, she is good. She doesn't kill humans. Just, let us go." Sam pleaded, trying to avoid a fight. Gordon pushed his way up on his feet.

"Okay. You first. Then the vamp." Gordon threw down his blades and charged at Sam, tackling him to the ground. Brooke once again tried to use her weight to pop the chains. The two men rolled for the upper hand until Gordon flipped Sam off. Gordon, taking the upper hand, kicked Sam in the gut multiple times not allowing him to get up. Finally, he grabbed Sam by the hair and slammed his head into the concrete. "Stay down Winchester. You come after me again, and I'm killing you too." Gordon warned. He turned and rose with his knife, walking slowly to Brooke. She thrashed at her chains, wishing that the dagger was out of her chest. Sam fought to stay conscious as he watched Gordon approach Brooke.

"No!" he shouted as he gave one last attempt. He hurled himself into Gordon, only to feel an unbelievable amount of pain as Gordon turned around and drove the sword into Sam's stomach.

"SAM!" Brooke screamed in horror. Gordon pulled the knife out and let Sam fall to the ground. Gordon then turned to face Brooke again. Brooke growled with anger, and she could feel the dagger losing its effect on her. "I'm going to kill you!" she shouted. Gordon smiled a smile of evil.

"Now, it's nice to finally meet the real Brooke Davis." He raised the knife for his second attempt at her life only to be stopped short again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Brooke, becoming numb to feelings, had no reaction to her savior. The curly blondes bouncing around the face of the one person she hates more than Gordon.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Peyton. The name's Peyton. We've met once before Gordon. About 15 years back. Come on. Don't tell me you've forgotten already. Don't tell me you've forgotten which vampire took your pretty little sister all those years back." She said with an evil smile. Gordon turned his attentions to Peyton in disbelief. "Yup. I'm unforgettable." With that Gordon ran up to Peyton with both knives aimed at her neck. Not only did she maneuver out of the way, but she also took him by his shirt and flung him threw the wooden doors. Moving in quick superhuman speed, Peyton removed the dagger from Brooke's chest, sliced her own wrist and placed it Sam's wound. With one final roar, Brooke burst through her chains. Peyton was actaully shocked when Brooke tackled her and clawed at her throat.

"No! You will NOT ruin his life like you did mine!" Brooke commanded. Peyton, becoming annoyed, reversed Brooke's attack and pinned her by her throat.

"Don't worry Brooke. I'm not turning your precious boyfriend. I'm saving him." Peyton released Brooke's neck and took a vial out of her pocket. With Brooke watching cautiously, Peyton opened the vial and poured it onto Sam's mouth. Brooke watched Sam carefully, not allowing Peyton to leave her peripheral for a second. Sam's eyes slowly began to flutter and then he coughed. Brooke was by his side in a split second.

"Sam?" He gasped for air.

"What happened?" he asked. Brooke placed her hand on his wound to find that it wasn't there.

"It's a reversal. Vampire blood heals your body, but if it's left untainted, you will turn." Peyton explained. Brooke only looked up for a second, not really paying attention to Peyton anymore.

"A reversal." Brooke whispered, trying to make sense of words. As Sam laid there in her arms breathing, and feeling again, Brooke began to understand. "A reversal? A reversal… for the blood?" Peyton only stared at the scene in front of her and nodded. "So then there's a cure."

"You don't understand."

"What's not to understand?" Brooke exclaimed. "It reverses the effects of vampire blood on humans, so it's a cure."

"Vampire blood is like a virus. That's why we need human blood. To keep the vampire blood at bay."

"And the thing you gave Sam kills the virus."

"Yes." Peyton began to rise from her kneeling point.

"So, what is it? Where do I get it?"

"You don't." Peyton said with a stern voice. Her eyes grew cold like her usual self. Brooke couldn't believe. She never thought this woman could ever possibly hurt her again, but here she is, being the hateful hag that she's always been. _"How dare she dangle hope in front of me like that?"_ Brooke thought to herself.

"Why are you even here? I should kill you right now."

"Brooke, you had a knife in your chest for hours. You don't have that kind of strength. Besides, you're important to me. You know that. No one is allowed to kill you… expect me." Peyton whispered with a smile.

"Then why save him!" Brooke wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Orders are orders B. Davis." Sam watched as rage and sadness filled Brooke's eyes. He wasn't stupid. He knew she was heartbroken. Even he felt defeated. To hear that there is a cure for her _illness_… well, it's like a dream come true. Sam cupped Brooke's cheek, ignoring Peyton glaring down at them. As he stared into her eyes, he made a silent vow to find the cure for her. Sam pulled her face down to hers gently and gave her a kiss. Brooke was shocked, but with this victory came heartbreak. Even if he could love her, what could she give him? Not a life? Not a family? She allowed herself to bask in the comfort of his lips as a tear trailed down her cheek filled with reality. Hearing movement, Brooke broke the kiss. As she looked up, she wasn't surprised to see that Peyton had vanished, but she was surprised to see a barely crawling Gordon, reaching for the shotgun. Helping Sam up on his feet, she walked over to Gordon and raised her foot, holding it above his head for a second before stepping down on the gun. She then flicked her foot and sent the gun sliding across the ground. She knelt down next to the hunter.

"You're really hurt." Sam handed her rope and she quickly tired Gordon down to a chair. She called 911, claimed that she had secured a wanted felon but he was badly injured and is in need of medical attention. "I'm not a monster." She said to him as she and Sam walked hand in hand out of the warehouse. The drive back to the motel room was quiet with both having too many thoughts on the brain. Sam parked the car and was about to step out when Brooke stopped him. "Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry. I almost got you killed. Actually, I think I did get you killed for a moment. I just, I didn't know what to do." Tears pooled over her lashes as she couldn't hold it together anymore. "I thought I lost you and I- I almost made a terrible mistake. There was a part of me that… I wanted to turn you. It wasn't until Peyton showed up that I realized how much you'd hate me. I'm so sorry Sam. I-" Brooke was cut off by Sam's lips, forcing her to stop speaking.

"I love you too." Sam whispered as he broke the kiss. "Come on. Let's go inside." Brooke sat there, flabbergasted. She thought she was alone. She thought that Sam could never return those feelings for her, not only because of what she is, but because it was just so soon. But seeing him lying there lifeless on the ground, there was no doubt about it. She was completely irrevocably in love with Sam Winchester.

* * *

Walking into the motel with Sam's arm slung around her shoulder, Brooke couldn't be happier. They had just stopped in front of their room door for a kiss, when it flung open.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed as she tackled her friend with a bear hug.

"I'm fine Haley." Brooke said with a smile.

"I told you I'd find her." Sam smiled until Haley punched him in the gut.

"Gordon? That's it. No more splitting up!" Sam grunted from the pain but forced a smile.

"Haley, stop beating up on my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? Must have been some night, huh?" Dean said as he ruffled Sam's hair. Sam glared at him, always hating when his brother did that.

"Oh yeah, chains, and rope. We had a blast." Brooke joked with a wink to Sam. "And you'll never guess who made a surprise visit." Brooke said to Haley.

"Rihanna!" Dean barked out obviously before thinking. Everyone stopped shortly to look at him. He shrugged. "What? The girl likes to be tied up." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Ignoring that. Peyton saved us."

"Wait. What?" Dean asked.

"Peyton?" Haley asked confused. Brooke nodded.

"But she's supposed to be in Florida." Dean objected.

"Sorry bro. We saw her." Sam answered. The two were stunned.

"And you said she _saved_ you guys?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, of course I think that's only because she wants us for herself, but get this. There's a cure."

"A cure for what?"

"Us. Vampires. Haley-Bob, there's a cure!" Brooke said with a bright smile. Haley became speechless. No. Scratch that. She became breathless. "Haley?"

"Hales?" Dean inquired.

"There's a…" she trailed off not being able to wrap her mind around it. Brooke bounced with glee and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, I mean, she didn't tell me what it is because she likes to torment us, but sis, soon this could all be over!"

"How do you know there's a cure?" Dean asked. Sam cringed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask." He said with a coy smile. "Apparently, Gordon… kind of… killed me. Peyton saved me by giving me her blood."

"WHAT!" Dean boomed. His voice was so loud, Haley thought the entire room shook. "She turned you?"

"No, no, no. Dean, would you let me finish? She didn't turn me. She saved me. She gave me the cure after. It was the only way to bring me back to life."

"I can't believe this." Dean fumed.

"Me either." Haley agreed quietly.

"Dean, don't get upset at Sam. It's my fault. I got caught and he was just trying to save me. Peyton knew that she could save him. She said she was ordered to do it. She said our blood is a virus and without human blood, our bodies couldn't last. This cure kills the virus."

"But if the cure is meant to kill vampire blood and we are vampires, wouldn't it in fact kill us rather than save us?" Haley asked. Brooke shook her head.

"No, not if we have human blood in us too. It balances out the vampire blood."

"We drink small amounts of human blood. How do you know we have enough in our system? What are you basing your information on Brooke? Peyton?" Brooke narrowed her brows at her best friend. She couldn't understand why she wasn't excited about this.

"Haley, why are you fighting this? A cure is great, no, excellent news!" Brooke said with an encouraging smile. Haley stared at Brooke before sighing and leaving the motel room.

"What just happened? I thought she'd be happy." Sam thought out loud.

"Actually, I think I know." Dean said surprising the new couple.

"How would you know?" Brooke said, not realizing that she said her thought aloud. Dean raised a brow at her.

"Because she told me." With that Dean ran after Haley, leaving both Sam and Brooke bewildered.

"I guess it really must have been some night." Brooke mumbled to herself as she stared at the closed door wondering what Dean would know that she doesn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean ran out of the motel to find Haley. She of course had the advantage of having supernatural speed and a head start. Dean looked up at the sky and knew she couldn't have gone too far. She only had about a hour of darkness left. He walked over to the Impala and hopped in, only to find a sniffling Haley in the backseat, with her knees curled up into her chest.

"Hey." Dean said softly as he turned around to face her. Haley wiped at her cheek and looked up at him without a word. "I get it Hales." Haley looked at Dean and bit her bottom lip. It amazed her that of everybody in the motel, Dean would be the one to come running to her rescue. Haley looked out of the window and shook her head.

"It's not fair." She choked out. Dean, seeing exactly where this was going, felt that in this tight space, he still wasn't close enough to Haley. He got out of the driver's seat and swung around back. Dean sat patiently next to Haley, waiting for her to find the will to go on. "One hundred and twenty-six. 126 lives I've taken and I get a second chance? How is that fair?" she sobbed. Dean listened closely and watched her every move. "I've ended so many lives and I tried to cope with it and stay strong for me and Brooke, knowing that at least I will spend all eternity being miserable and paying for my mistakes. But now…" Haley trailed off and squeezed her arms tighter around her legs as she oddly felt as if she was suffocating. Dean put an arm around her while rubbing her hand with his other one.

"Shh." He breathed as he tried to comfort her. She leaned into his chest as she tried to piece herself back together. Haley drew in a deep breath and looked up at Dean.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I get it. It doesn't seem fair when good people die and you live. That's how I feel. My dad gave his life to save mine." Haley cuddled into Dean's chest and listened to the beat of his heart. "Once, last year actually, I was going to die. I messed up on a hunt. Wound up getting electrocuted." Dean sighed, feeling the guilt resurface. "The doctors said there was nothing they could do. Sammy, of course, wasn't hearing that. So, he brought me to some healer. There were hundreds of people at the service and the pastor chose me. I got up on that stage and he put his hand on me and he healed me. Of course, it was black magic and it only turned into another hunt, but it saved my life. The catch was though, with every life saved, someone else died. My brother and I didn't know until after that people were being killed. So some poor bastard bit it, just for me to live. I ask myself what makes my life so much more important than other people. So, I get it. I try to save as many lives as I possibly can to make myself believe that that guy and my dad didn't die in vain. But Hales, it's okay to live. And it's okay if your life isn't crappy. It's okay to be happy Haley and I want you to know that if you have trouble with that, I'm here." Haley smiled, feeling connected with Dean in a way that only Sammy was ever allowed to be.

"I always wanted to be a mom. Get married and start a family. This… cure gives me another chance. But after all the lives I ended, all the families I've ruined, why should I have the privilege to have one of my own?" Dean lifted Haley's chin with a finger and forced her to look into his caring green eyes.

"Because only one tragedy can be fixed at a time. Don't forget that the first life taken and the first ruined family were yours and Brooke's. You two have gone through a lifetime of heartache. It's time to make up for the wrong that was done to you." Dean traced a teardrop with his finger and Haley smiled weakly at him. Dean looked over to the clock and opened his mouth to speak.

"The sun will be up in about 45 minutes. I think we should probably get inside now." Haley took another look into Dean's eyes and knew that she had no such urge to move from the security of his arms. Instead she pushed forward until her soft lips brushed against his. Dean didn't hesitate to kiss Haley back. His fingers got lost in Haley's long blonde mane as he took in every detail of the moment. The contrast of Haley's cherry lip balm and her salty dried tears made Dean hungry for more. He grabbed at her thighs and frowned at the difference between her soft skin and her rough jeans. Haley pushed past his lips with her tongue, eager to explore everything that Dean had to offer. With the forced entry of his lips, Dean let out a low groan, knowing that she was making it unbelievably hard to control himself. Dean cupped Haley's cheeks and gently put space between them. Her eyes were wild with lust and anticipation. "Haley. You're beautiful." Haley straddled his waist and moved onto kissing along his jaw, trailing down to his neck. Dean slid his callous hands up her waist, under her shirt, sending chills up Haley's spine. Haley let out an aggressive growl as she struggled to get the buttons undone on Dean's shirt. "Come here." He whispered in her ear. Dean laid her down on her back as he pulled off his button down and his undershirt, leaving his bare chest open for her hands to feel. Dean kissed Haley's neck and slowly moved down to her chest. Working the snaps on her bra while kissing the already exposed flesh. Haley took in a sharp breath and arched her back, feeling the pleasure throughout her body. She reached down underneath him to work her zipper. Dean leaned back to help her rid herself of those rough feeling jeans and then he did the same for himself. Dean looked down on Haley, with only a black lace panty covering her. She smiled at him as he stared at her feeling like an idiot. How could he for one minute, think she was anything but perfection? She reached out for him.

"Come here." She whispered to him. He leaned over her and kissed her lips._ "It's amazing that the first woman I come to care about would be a vampire."_ Dean thought to himself. As they moved together in synchronization, both vampire and hunter were lost together in bliss.

* * *

Brooke threw her hair up into a quick bun and washed the makeup off her face. She was getting ready for bed, trying to figure out how she was going to get any sleep while she was too busy worrying about her BFF gone postal.

"Brooke?" she heard Sam call for her.

"Yeah." She answered as she exited the bathroom. Sam frowned and took her into a big hug. "Are you okay? Where's Haley?"

"I needed that. Haley is just fine. She's so fine, she's leaving hand prints all over the Impala window." Sam said in disgust. Brooke smiled up at him. "I just shouldn't have seen what I saw." Brooke laughed as she realized what must have happened. Sam walked in on his brother _comforting_ her sister.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Sam asked. Brooke had no problem with nodding. "I'll show you funny." Sam said as he grabbed her and tossed her onto the bed. She giggled as he jumped over her and tickled her. "How about this? Is _this_ funny?" he mocked as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Sam!" she tried. "Stop! Please!"

"Say sorry." He told her as he continued to tickle her mercilessly. She shook her head vigorously from side to side. "No? Fine then." She fought against him until the both of them unexpectedly rolled off the bed. "Ouch." Sam chuckled. Brooke laughed mockingly at him.

"Thanks for breaking my fall boyfriend." Sam stared into Brooke's amazing hazel eyes and kissed her lips. His hands slipped around her waist as he held her closer. The kiss deepened as they travelled into each other's personal space. Brooke grasped the side of Sam's face and broke the kiss. She smiled down at him with a twinkle in her eye. Sam, knowing what she was thinking smiled and looked at the clock.

"Brooke, the sun will be up in 30 minutes." Brooke raised one shoulder and tilted her head to the side.

"Don't you want a little payback?" Sam's smile widened and Brooke knew she had him. She leaned in again to meet his lips with her own before sitting up to remove her top. Brooke's movements were so deliberately slow, Sam thought his head would blow off. Her torturous actions came to a quick end though, when Sam sat up and rapped her legs around his waist. He stood up with his lips glued to her neck and marched over to the bathroom.

"I don't want anyone to interrupt us." He groaned into Brooke's ear as he sat her on the bathroom sink. She reached for his shirt, started working on his buttons, kissing every inch of his chest. Sam reached down and undid her pants, quickly discarding of it. Brooke smiled wickedly at him and stopped his hands from undoing his own belt. She pushed away his hands and took over, wanting to slow things down, just long enough to take her lover to the edge. While her hands worked on his clothes, her lips were entrapped within his, the two kissing as if their lives depended on it. Once his pants were on the ground, Sam stepped out of them and turned on the shower. Brooke came behind him and wrapped her arms around to his chest, pressing her bare flesh against his back. She kissed along his back and Sam stood there for a moment, basking in the feel. He wondered how he expected to deny what they have. He unwrapped her arms and stepped into the shower, smiling as she followed him in. He took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Brooke looked up at Sam with his damp hair paste to the sides of his face. She loved the sight of it and knew that she could no longer shield her heart from him. He already had a spot in there.

"Don't hurt me okay?" she whispered sweetly to him. Sam pushed away the strands of wet hair in her face and kissed her lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it Brooke."

"Sam? What if? What if we can't find the cure?" Sam saw the vulnerability in her eyes.

"Shh. It doesn't matter. We will find it but I'll love you know matter what." Brooke stood up on her tippy toes to meet his lips. Sam saved her the hassle by taking her off her feet and pressing her against the wall. The two enjoyed each other until the pleasure surged through them from head to toe.

"I love you." Brooke whispered as they came down from ecstasy. "I never really got to say it." The two of them left the bathroom to find Dean and Haley wrapped up together in one of the twin beds, fast asleep. Not having energy for anything else, the two followed suit, cuddling up in the other bed and falling asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

Sam and Dean woke up a few hours later and went out to get the girls something to eat.

"Do vampires even get hungry?" Dean wondered aloud as they ordered the girl's dinner. Breakfast didn't sell at 2 in the afternoon. Sam laughed, honestly not having an answer for that. "I mean besides for blood." Sam shook his head at his brother.

"I don't know man." Dean smirked.

"Who would have thought that the Winchester brothers would be shacking up with a couple of vamps?"

"No one." Sam still couldn't wrap his head around his brother and Haley. He was more bent on hating the girls than anyone. "I think the bigger shock is you and Haley though. You're still not going to tell me what happened?"

"Didn't you see for yourself what happened?" Dean countered, giving Sam a horrible reminder of what he had seen.

"Come on Dean. I'm serious."

"Look, it's no big deal. We just get each other, that's all." Sam raised his brows at his brother's vague answer.

"You get each other?" he asked skeptically. Dean rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Yes Sammy. We get each other. Don't make a big deal out of it. We are just hanging out."

"Does she know that?" Dean stared at his brother and then took a bite out of his burger, ignoring the question.

* * *

When Brooke woke up, she was a little disappointed to wake up alone, but Sam had left a note explaining that he left to get them food. She smiled and looked over to the other bed where Haley rested. Her face looked quite peaceful and Brooke wondered what turned her around and led her into Dean's arms. Dean was great, but he hadn't been the perfect gentlemen. Then again, neither was Nathan. _"Maybe she enjoys the challenge of bettering others."_ Brooke thought to herself. Brooke got up and hopped in the shower, washing her hair since the previous night her mind was on the opposite of getting clean. When she got out, Haley sat on Brooke's bed, with two bottles of blood and _Sex and the City_ playing on the television. The contrast of normality between the two made Brooke smile as she walked over to her sister and joined her on the bed.

"Truce?" Haley suggested with a smile. She held out a bottle for Brooke to take.

"And how do I know that this wont in fact kill me. Where are you getting your information from Haley? Peyton?" Brooke quoted mockingly. She laughed and took the bottle. "Now we're even." Haley gave her a playful shove and laughed along with her best friend.

"I really am sorry I snapped at you last night Brooke. It wasn't fair." Brooke shrugged.

"Eh. I just figured you needed to get laid. Which you did! High five Tutor whore!" She exclaimed as her friend glared and reluctantly smacked her a high five. "How was it?" she asked. Haley hesitated and smiled, not being able to contain her joy from the previous night. Dean and Sam walked in and Haley shook her head, signalling to Brooke that they have to end the conversation. Brooke rolled her eyes, ignoring their presence. "Okay, then blink once for good, twice for very good." She whispered with an excited smile. Haley sighed and blinked once. Then once again. Then she dramatically began fluttering her lashes repeatedly. Brooke laughed with joy and went over to Dean. "High five." She said. Dean looked at her a bit confused and then looked at a blushing Haley. He hesitantly smacked Brooke's hand. "Nice job big bro." As Dean began to realize what conversation him and his brother must have interrupted, he began smiling proudly.

"Well, I'm batman." He responded ruining the moment.

"Right. You're batman." Sam agreed sarcastically.

"So, what's on the agenda for today boys?" Haley asked, dying to change the subject.

"Well, I thought I could take Brooke out on a real date tonight." Sam said smiling at his female of interest. With a smirk she walked up to him.

"You think you're ready for that?" He nodded confidently before leaning in to give her a peck.

"Get a room." Dean groaned. Brooke smiled at him.

"We did. You're in it."

"Well, I think we should stick to the plan. Track down Peyton." Haley suggested. She saw the look of disappointment on Brooke's face and quickly continued. "Don't worry Tigger, I'm still down for finding the cure, but just because Peyton could help us doesn't mean she will. If she wanted us to find the cure, she would have given it to you. I say we capture her and torture it out of her."

"Wow. Rather cut throat, huh Haley?" Dean joked.

"She still needs to pay for everything she's put us through, so either way she's going to die. If we can get the cure out of her first; that would just be a bonus."

"Okay, but we are no closer to tracking her done than we were three days ago." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, we thought those demons came clean but they lied to protect her." Dean added.

"Which means we underestimated her. It won't happen again." Brooke declared. "She can't be too far, we saw her last night."

"Okay, well in that case, we will spend the rest of the daylight doing research." Haley said with a smile of excitement. Brooke rolled her eyes and whined. "Suck it up Brooke. Do you want to get your claws into Peyton or not?"

"Ugh, fine."

"So, then let's try to find a direction to head in by sunset. Then we leave."

"Then, we go on our date. _Then_ we leave." Haley stared blankly at her sister. "Please! Come on. We could double date you guys! We made a major breakthrough. Don't you think we deserve to celebrate?" Everyone stood in silence trying to fight the urge to be irresponsible. "One hour guys. An hour and a half tops!" Haley rolled her eyes and smiled at her friends need to be a free spirit even in her afterlife.

"Okay. One hour and then we are hitting the road." Brooke clapped her hands in joy.

"Yay! We are going to have so much fun tutor girl!"

* * *

Sam and Dean were all but kicked out of the motel room by the girls who were anxious to get the boring part of the night over with. The boys put on their suits and their fake badges and went to the police station. They tried to see if there were any other murders outside of town that followed the same MO. The girls did the same with the added bonus of trying to find this mystery cure. Of course Haley took the load of work because while she was reading and typing away, Brooke entertained herself by picking out their outfits for the night.

"Brooke, I could really use your help."

"I am helping. I'm picking out your clothes. Haley, I think we need to spruce up your wardrobe." Haley sighed.

"Do what you want Brooke, but not now. We need to find Peyton. Have you forgotten how important that is?" Brooke stared at Haley and then sighed.

"Sure I know, but Haley, this is a good day for us. A great day. I just want us to enjoy it because before we know it, we'll be finding Peyton and then we're going to have to kill her." Haley put her laptop on the bed and walked over to her best friend.

"I didn't think that was going to be a problem."

"Well, no. The bitch has done nothing but make our lives a living hell but once she's dead, it proves that all of this really happened. The girl I grew up with, who was supposed to be the one that I was hoes over bros with, has really turned into an unforgivable monster and has devoted her existence to making our lives miserable. Not to mention that to kill her, we will also have to fight that Alistair guy. I don't want to lose you Haley. I guess I just wanted to forget about all of that for one night." Haley pulled Brooke into a big hug.

"You won't lose me. I told you that about a hundred times. We'll kill Peyton, Alistair and whoever else gets in our way. We _will_ find the cure and we _will_ be happy." The girls spent the rest of the daylight doing normal teenage girl stuff. Toenails, fingernails, hair, makeup. It was a regular girls night. When the fellas got back, they had good news. A lead. Apparently, after saving Brooke and Sam, she wasted no time heading back to her little master. Or at least that's what the guys assumed. Their lead said that Peyton is in Lawrence and why would she be there if Alistair was far away? That was grounds for celebration in itself, so the men freshened up and the foursome headed out to have a night to remember.

"So, where are we going?" Sam asked.

"You'll see." Brooke answered with her mischievous smile.

"Well is it nearby or should I drive?" Dean asked.

"Oh, you should definitely drive. We may need a getaway car."

"Oh Brooke, I really don't want to go to jail tonight." Haley moaned. Dean slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Eh, don't worry. You're with the Feds. What could happen?"

"Really? You're going to jinx us like that?" Sam deadpanned.

"You worry too much." Brooke teased Sam.

"Well, I think the two of you are free-spirited enough." Haley said to Dean and Brooke. When Brooke finished giving Dean the directions to a place she claimed to have past the previous night, everyone waited to see a bar or a restaurant. Instead, Dean pulled up to a block filled with residential houses.

"Brooke." Haley breathed out, already feeling like this is a bad idea.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked.

"Dean, do me a favor and grab the cooler out of your trunk." Brooke said ignoring the question. Dean followed orders and before they knew it, Brooke led them into the backyard of some random house. In the backyard was a pool and a Jacuzzi. Brooke turned it on and the water began to bubble.

"Brooke!" Haley squeaked in protest.

"Oh come on Hales. The owners aren't even home."

"Where are they?" Dean asked. Brooke shrugged and gave him a look as if that was a stupid question.

"I don't know."

"Then how will you know when they get back?" Sam asked, always being the levelheaded one. Brooke gave him a seductive smile and slipped off her top.

"I don't." Haley watched in terror as her friend stripped down to her undies and dipped into the Jacuzzi. "The water's great. Do I have no takers?" she asked as she reached over and pulled out a chilled beer from the cooler. Dean smiled wickedly and nodded before pulling off his shirt and pants and diving sloppily into the pool. Sam sighed and took off his shirt. Brooke whistled in approval and grabbed a beer for him as well.

"Pass me a beer Brookie." Dean shouted from the pool. Brooke threw one over to him and then all eyes were on Haley.

"Come on Hales. You're going to let my brother out fun you?" Dean challenged.

"I don't have a suit." Brooke rolled her eyes, climbed out of the Jacuzzi and tackled Haley into the pool.

"You don't need one!" she laughed. Sam joined in the pool and Haley stripped down to only the bare necessities as the water fights began. As far as distractions go, this one was epic.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Okay, so it's been awhile, but to be honest, i don't feel too guilty about it. I've been busy and when i upload i miss things. Like i just realized that for the last couple of chapters, I've been referring to Yellow Eyes as Alistair which is another demon from season 4. I apologize for the confusion but if you guys would review and point it out, i could have fixed it earlier. i really do take in your ideas and critiques, so i wish more of you would give me your opinion. For those who have been reviewing, thank you. It gives a writer motivation to continue when they get responses. Anyway, the Azazel thing is fixed in this chapter, so let me know what you think. I'm planning for something major to happen really soon and i'd like to hear your ideas for what could come next.**

* * *

The drive to Lawrence was strenuous for the Winchester brothers. Although most of the things they hunted were creatures of the night, they were never limited to it. During the day, they had to stop to take cover which wouldn't be such a problem if they weren't tracking down such a fast moving prick. Brooke watched Sam closely as he drove her tight little buggy. He was stressed and afraid that they wouldn't catch Peyton and most likely Azazel. She realized, despite what he had said before, if they didn't find the cure, it probably wouldn't work out between them. At least not for long. She stared out the window, lost in thought for quite some time when she felt the vehicle come to a stop.

"What's going on?" she asked Sam as they stared ahead to the Impala which was being held up by some sort of traffic. Some men were at the window of Dean's car speaking to him.

"I'm not sure." Sam answered. He pulled out his phone and decided to find out. **"What's the hold up?"** he texted his brother. It wasn't until Dean got out of the car with a pissed off looking Haley, and they were put in hand cuffs, did Sam realize something was very wrong.

"Oh no. Haley." Brooke gasped as she readied herself to jump out of the vehicle. Sam, always being the one thinking, grabbed her arm before she was able to and shook his head.

"No. We can't help them if we're behind bars too." Brooke gave him an exasperated look of disapproval, but he ignored her and began backing up. He had stopped the car with more than enough space between him and Dean so that the undercover cops wouldn't notice him.

"So we're just going to leave them to rot?"

"Brooke, we don't know what's going on. We need some background information before we just barge right in."

"But what were they arrested for? Are they going to get bail? They didn't _do_ anything!" She shouted before rushing out of the car with super human speed.

"Dammit Brooke!" Sam cursed as he regrettably climbed out of the vehicle and followed behind her. By the time Brooke got up to the scene, Dean and Haley were already placed in the undercover squad car and were on their way to the station. Brooke went up to one of the few cops still there. Sam caught up to her just when she was about to go off and squeezed her hand.

"Hi. My girlfriend and I were wondering if there was some sort of accident up ahead." Sam spoke with his puppy dog eyes shining brightly.

"Oh no. There is a private investigation in progress. We are just screening incoming and outgoing people." The cop answered.

"Did something happen?" Brooke asked, trying to sound sugary sweet. She went into cheer mode.

"There have been a few incidents in the area related to gang violence." Brooke put on her best face as if she was horrified. "Be assured miss, we are doing everything we can to end it."

"Lawrence is my home town and I wanted to visit the old neighborhood. See if I still have any neighbors here. Are we not allowed?" Sam inquired. Every so often his eyes would jump over to the Impala. He still hadn't figured out how he was going to get that car out of here.

"No, of course you can. We just need to screen your vehicle if that is alright with you two." Sam knew that was a trap. If you refuse, then you have something to hide. Luckily, Brooke and Haley packed their blood in the Impala, so the buggy was completely open to search.

"That won't be a problem sir." The search went rather quickly and Sam and Brooke were let by. The impala was impounded and Sam just hoped that he'd bust his brother out of the slammer before they crack that car open.

"Now what?" Brooke asked as they entered the town.

"Now, we do some research."

"Oh brother. Even in death there's homework."

* * *

"Hey! Let us out! We didn't do anything!" Haley yelled for the fiftieth time since they were incarcerated.

"Give it up, will ya Hales?" Dean said from the cell across from her. "They're not going to just apologize for their mistake and let us walk." Haley went to the cell bars and wished that she could use her super strength and speed to bust out.

"Dean, they think we're criminals."

"Well, we kind of are." Haley glared at him.

"HEY! SOMEONE TALK TO US!" she howled. One of the detectives charged back to the cells.

"Would you stop all the noise lady? You're already in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"But we don't even know what we did." The cop sneered at her.

"Yeah sure. You are completely unaware of the mass murders done under your orders. We know all about your little gang and that you two are the ring leaders. It's nice to finally meet you Peyton."

"What?" Haley gasped in shock.

"You and your boyfriend Azazel are going away for a long, long time. Deal with it." The cop began walking away.

"Wait. No, no, no, no, no. I'm not Peyton. I'm Haley. Haley James."

"Yeah, whatever you say lady." With that the cop went back to his office.

"Do you think they did this?" Haley asked.

"Azazel was always one for games." Dean said while rubbing his temple. "And on top of this shit, I have a headache."

* * *

"My head hurts." Brooke groaned, back in the motel room she booked with Sam. She was staring at the computer trying to figure out what Sam had just realized a minute ago.

"Brooke, it was a tip. Someone put in an anonymous tip that Haley and Dean were coming to town." Brooke still seemed lost. Sam sighed and continued. "Earlier the detectives told us that there has been gang violence and they were going to catch them. I bet they think Dean and Haley are members."

"Shit! Then how are we going to bust them out? And what about the impala?"

"We have to get them as soon as possible, because if the cops crack into that car, we'll be on the most wanted list. I'm going to go and check out the police station. I'll see if I could get the blueprint and find some point of access. Stay here." Brooke raised a brow at him.

"You cannot be serious."

"Please Brooke. If I get caught, then it's all up to you."

"That's a scary thought." Brooke tried to joke. "How about I go get the car meanwhile?"

"No."

"But it's night time Sam! I could get in and out without anybody noticing."

"I'm pretty sure someone's going to notice a car zooming by."

"I'll think of something. Let's go save the day." Brooke leaped up to try and reach Sam's cheek. She failed. Sam looked down at her slightly amused. Giving up, she grabbed his head and pulled him down to her height to give him a peck on the cheeks. "Okay. Break."

* * *

Within a couple hours, both Sam and Brooke were back at their motel. The impala was under more scrutiny than she had realized so she wanted Sam's help to make another plan. Sam had discovered that his guess was correct. The police did receive a tip that the gang leaders were coming to lead an army of violence through the state. The tipster said the duo is a couple last scene in a black impala and when it comes to terrorism, that's more than enough to take them in. Brooke was waiting for Sam in the dark and when he finally came home, she was so relieved.

"Sam." She breathed.

"Hey, you'll never guess what I found out." Sam said as he flicked on the light. Brooke felt as if she was experiencing severe déjà vu. She toppled over to the ground and bit the inside of her cheek until she bled, desperately trying to prevent herself from screaming. "Brooke!" Sam panicked, running to her side in an instant. When he touched her, her skin felt as if it was literally on fire.

"The light! Turn off the light!" she howled in pain. Sam turned to run to the light switch, but before he knew it, he was sent flying back into the wall.

"Now, why ruin all the fun?" Azazel said as he walked out of the bathroom. He used his powers to keep Sam pinned against the wall while Brooke was left writhing on the floor. Then after a minute, he sighed. "Okay. Well, I think that's enough." With a wave of his free hand, the switch flicked the light off. Brooke's claws were grasping at the filthy carpet as she tried desperately to regain her breath and her strength.

"Don't go and do anything stupid." Azazel said in his jeering tone. He took a step towards Sam and Brooke growled ferociously, hardly sounding human. She mustered up all her strength and charged at Azazel, only to have her attempts thwarted when Peyton came crashing in the room and smacked right into Brooke. Brooke lay pinned on the floor with the contact hurting her skin as if she had a bad sunburn. "Like that." Azazel added with a devilish smile.

"Hey B. Long time no see." Peyton said before head butting her and leaving her unconscious. When Brooke finally regained her consciousness, she was chained up in some sort of dungeon. Peyton walked back and forth with a metal pipe in her hand. She had a triumphant smile on her face as she paced aimlessly around the room.

"Well, it's about time." She said when she saw Brooke's eyes open. "Catching up on your beauty sleep?" Brooke smiled to herself.

"A bitch til the end huh?" Peyton's smile turned into a straight line.

"Seems like déjà vu, right? Chained up in a tunnel somewhere with no hope?"

"Well, obviously you forgot how that turned out last time. But of course, we kicked ass and you fled like a little bitch, so why would you remember?" Brooke jabbed back. Peyton went up to Brooke and kneeled in front of her, making eye contact.

"I don't plan on killing you, but be careful B. Davis. You may just change my mind." At that moment, Azazel appeared out of the darkness.

"She's not going to touch a hair on your head. Not yet anyway."

"Where's Sammy?" Brooke asked.

"Sammy's… safe."

"Where's Sammy!" she repeated again.

"I said he's safe. I don't think you realize your predicament. I would be really nice to me if I were you."

"What do you want from me?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Just your allegiance." Brooke scoffed.

"And what makes you think I would ever-"

"It's the only way to keep your sister alive. Right now, I've got demons and vampires running the police station that's holding your sister and her little boy toy. They are stuck behind bars and we have enough on them to keep them behind bars for life. Now, if you and Sam do not cooperate, I will kill them and it will be torturous." As Brooke listened to his threat she became even angrier.

"What?" she growled.

"When you launched yourself at Peyton, back in California, I saw something in you. A spark. You have real potential girly."

"You can take that spark and shove it up your-" Brooke was cut off by the unexpected swift kick to her throat." She grabbed at her throat in pain as Peyton smiled down at her.

"Show some respect."

* * *

Sam was in a room with about 20 demons just standing there, watching him. Azazel walked into the room and attracted all the attention. Sam was bound against the wall until then. He fell flat to the ground.

"Get up." Azazel said. He raised his hand and Sam levitated to his feet. Sam, feeling the pounding from his head and his heart was not in the mood for pleasantries.

"What did you do to Brooke?"

"All in good time."

"I _said_ what did you do to BROOKE!" The demons murmured behind the big man, waiting for just the slightest flinch.

"She's with Peyton. Sam, I don't understand why you're mad at me. You are the one making this difficult. I want to be your friend." Sam glared at him, the fire bowling up in his belly. "Do you know you could be one of the great ones Sammy."

"You set my brother up!"

"Yes. All part of the plan Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy!" Azazel put his hands in the air in surrender.

"Okay. Okay. Don't get your panties in a twist. You want out. I get it, but Sam, you don't realize something. You have the power to get out." Sam looked up at him in confusion. "You have a gift Sam."

"What are you talking about?"

"You telling me that you really don't have an idea?" Sam looked down in shame and shook his head.

"That's none of your business."

"Oh but it is Sammy. You're meant to do great things with those powers Sam."

"I have premonitions."

"You have more than that. You could annihilate every demon in here with a blink of an eye." Sam stared into the demon's eyes that plagued his entire life.

"Why are you telling me this?" Azazel shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why not? All this good versus evil… it's rather pointless, isn't it? Can't the world just function together? Think of all the power we could have."

"And all us humans have to do is roll over and let you slaughter us every now then?" Sam asked sarcastically. Azazel smiled.

"Careful how you throw the word 'human' around Sammy." Azazel muttered. Sam had had enough.

"What do you want from me!" Sam exploded.

"Nothing more than what you're already doing."

"Quit the shit! You are in control here. You have me. You have Brooke. You have Dean and Haley. Just... tell me why." Sam said letting out a breath of frustration. After a moment of silence, Azazel nodded.

"You think I'm keeping you in the dark? I've already told you Sam. If we work together, we could acquire great power."

"You want me to flip the switch? Come over to the dark side?"

"Why not? We have cookies." Sam glared at the demon. "You know, you're brother's right about one thing. You really are no fun."

"What would make you think that I would ever join you? You destroyed my family!"

"Yes. I killed mommy and daddy. And let's not forget that hot piece of ass. What was her name again? Josie? Jenny?"

"JESSICA!" Sam yelled before he launched forward. Once again, Sam was pinned to the wall with the air rushing from his lungs before he even realized it.

"Yeah. Right. The fact of the matter is, you will do what I want, if you want to save your brother and his vampire slut." Sam looked up in shock. "What did you think I had them arrested for? If you don't want them tortured and killed then you and Brooke will join us. Don't worry Sammy. I'm not impossible. I don't expect this to happen within a split second. It will take time for you to come to your senses. You have that stubborn Winchester flare after all. But in time you will see it my way. Now, I'm going to go relax while my friends poor holy water down your girlfriends throat. Sleep tight Sam." As all the demons walked out in single file, they left Sam broke down on the ground alone in the dark.

* * *

"Where the hell are Sam and Brooke?" Haley groaned. "I'm running out of moonlight here."

"What?" Dean asked as he forced himself to stay awake.

"Dean, the sun is going to come up soon and it's streaming in through my window." Dean didn't even think about the sun.

"We have to get you out of here."

"I thought you wanted to wait for our rescue."

"That's before I realized you were going to be fillet - o - fished." Dean exclaimed.

"So, what? We're just going to bust out?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Dean muttered under his breath as if Haley couldn't hear him. Haley leaned against the stone wall of her cell and rubbed her forehead.

"What I don't get is, these cops. I mean cops are slow, yes, but this is ridiculous. The both of us are legally dead. We both have a record that could sentence us to death, but yet, we're still here. In a local police station with police that don't seem to have any further plan of action. What are the waiting for?"

"They're waiting on us?" Haley tensed. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"I thought I smelled a dirty skank nearby." Haley bit out. Peyton leaned against the outside of Haley's cell bars and laughed.

"You always had a great sense of humor Hales." Azazel walked up to Dean's cell.

"Hello Dean."

"So let me guess. The entire police force in this town is possessed. All that work just for little old me? Why, I'm flattered." Dean mocked. Azazel smirked.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You are just a ton of work." Dean smirked.

"And I pride myself on that."

"Where's Brooke?" Haley asked. "Obviously your plan was to split us up. Still pining away after the best friend seat Peyt? A little on the pathetic side isn't it?" Peyton smiled and then pointed a water gun at Haley. Haley raised an eyebrow. "A water gun?" Peyton pulled the trigger, invoking a skin crawling scream from Haley.

"Haley?" Dean called filled with worry.

"Don't forget who's in control. The only reason you're still alive, is because you are useful to me. As soon as I no longer need you, I will dispose of you like an empty wrapper." Peyton said with an evil smile pasted on her face. Azazel cleared his throat, bringing attention to him.

"Actually, I'm in control. You young people and vampires are all just children. Dean, you've been a constant sore in my side." Dean shrugged.

"Oops."

"Keep laughing, but while you're stuck here, I'm going to torture your brother and his girlfriend until they turn. You know how easily Sammy can be swayed." Dean glared at Azazel. "What? Did you think that his power of premonition was coincidence? I gave him that power." Dean's eyes widened. "Yes Dean. Your suspicions were right. Those powers are evil and they will eventually turn him. I know that would break your heart. What would be the appropriate response in this case then. Hmm. Oh. I know. Oops."


	14. Chapter 14

_"This can't be it." _Brooke thought to herself as she tried to will herself to move. She lost track of days and had no idea if Haley was even still alive, but the truth was, she was too weak to care. Brooke felt an itch on her nose. She stared at her hand because it was difficult to find the strength to do a simple task such as scratching. Since she's been captured, Peyton had her drained of blood and refused to feed her a thing. Brooke eventually was such a useless lump of exhaustion that Peyton had her unchained. No. How long has it been? That is no longer the question on her mind. The only question she can build up the strength to ask herself now is how much longer?

* * *

Blood gushed from Sam's mouth as his head whipped from side to side. Punch after punch, he was forced to endure as Peyton watched with a smile alongside Azazel who wore an impatient frown. A never ending line of demons awaited their turn to lay hands on Sam Winchester. For days this would go on until he passed out. Then they'd let him sleep in his blood, piss and sweat, only to splash him with a huge tub of ice cold water the next morning and start all over again.

"Stop." Azazel interrupted suddenly. A demon froze mid punch and then retracted his fist in disappointment. Sam forced his head up to meet his tormentor, although he saw nothing but blurry colors due to his bloodshot eyes. Azazel dragged his chair over to Sam and took a seat in front of him. He stared at the mess in front of him for a moment.

"You stink." He said after a long moment. Sam huffed and then immediately wished he didn't because he could feel the pain from his bruised abdomen every time he slightly jerked. "Why are you putting yourself through this Sammy? It's so simple. You can stop this anytime you'd like. So… stop it." Azazel waved his hand, signaling for the demon to commence the beating. The demon swung and Sam's head looked like it was going to fall off all together. Azazel shook his head. "That's enough." He told the demons. "Leave us." The demons all piled out of the room and headed to their quarters. Peyton stood by the wall leaning against it with folded arms and a cocky smile.

"He's such a pathetic human? I still think you should just let me turn him." Azazel slowly turned to face Peyton, giving her a look that could not be misunderstood.

"I said leave us. That meant you too." She scoffed and kicked off the wall.

"Fine. I'm going. I think I'll go check and see how our other prisoner is doing." Once they were alone, Azazel grabbed Sam's chin to assist him.

"Look at me boy." Sam fought hard to get his eyes open. He settled for a blurry glare. "Do you think you can withstand this much longer? Even if you don't bleed to death, you will still be stuck here. Brooke will still be stuck here.

"You, you won't hurt her." Sam struggled to talk, trying desperately not to swallow is own tongue.

"Of course not. But I will gladly turn her and it won't take much longer. She's so weak, she can't even move her fingers. It won't be long before it's time to give her the one thing she wont be able to refuse."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing good. Sam, if you want to save her, you know what to do."

"What are you doing to her?" Sam shouted with blood leaking down his chin. Azazel smiled at him.

"See. I told you that you are strong." Sam responded by spitting the remaining blood in Azazel's face.

"Whatever you are planning… it won't work."

"But Sammy, it's already working."

* * *

Brooke saw a crack of light as the door squeaked open.

"Hey Brooke. Oh wow. You don't look so good." Peyton teased. Brooke forced her eyes to move in a circle, being the only reaction she could muster up. "Now, I'm always willing to help a friend in need. You know that. Just tell me what you need. A bath maybe?" Brooke turned her head towards her arch-nemesis and glared at her. "A hug?" Peyton stared at her, with mock sincerity in her eyes. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Joke's over. I know what you need." Peyton went back to the door. "Bring it in!" she called. Brooke wasn't really paying attention before, but now her senses were peeked. Two demons brought inside four innocent people. It was a family. A man, a woman, a teenage girl and a little boy. "I remembered how you loved young meat. Now, don't get too greedy, at least one of these is for me."

"Mommy. What's happening?" the little boy cried. Brooke gasped as she caught a whiff of their blood. She tried to hold her breath.

"You don't want to pick? Fine. I'll take the hubby. I can do _things_ with him." Brooke began to feel tears fall down her cheek as her craving burned in the pit of her stomach. Whimpers filled the room as the family began to panic.

"Derek!" The wife called. The demon's had dragged Derek, kicking and screaming to Peyton's quarters. Peyton smiled at the family.

"It's your lucky day. I don't think she's hungry. Although, she hasn't eaten in a week. Hmm. " Peyton put a finger to her chin, pretending to be lost in thought. Then she shrugged. "Oh well. I guess, you guys can get acquainted in the mean time. I'll leave you four alone while I get something to eat. I'm starving." Peyton laughed as she left Brooke alone in the room with the three members of an already broken family. Brooke forced herself to crawl in the corner as they went to the opposite side.

"Mommy? Are we going to die?" The teenage girl asked.

"Shh. Don't say such things." The mother tried to stay strong.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." Brooke cried. She could feel her fangs coming out. She clasped her hand down on it and shook her head. "I won't."

* * *

"Haley?" Dean whispered into the darkness. Since his capture, both him and Haley have been moved to solitary. He hadn't seen the light of day in too long. His throat was dry, his stomach roared and he spent more time passed out than thinking of an escape route. When he heard footsteps approaching, he put all his energy into having hope. He forced himself to sit up as he could hear the locks on the door opening from the other side. "Hales?" he called again. He knew that he was either being rescued, or killed at that very moment. His heart sank when the door finally opened and he saw a ferocious looking vampire in front of him. He slumped back against the wall, accepting his fate.

"Nope. Sorry." She responded.

"Do what you want. I'm not afraid." The vampire put a hand on her hip and stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, don't be so pathetic." She snapped as she grabbed Dean and lifted him to his feet. Throwing one of his arms over her shoulder, she let Dean basically put all his weight on her while she carried him out of his cage. Dean didn't have the energy to question what was happening, so he just trotted along. As Dean was dragged along, he passed dozens of dead demons along the way. This mysterious vampire chick carried him up the stairs and through the offices inside the station. As sunlight beamed in through the window, Dean had to squink to adjust. For the first time, he took in details of this girl besides the blood that was splattered on her shirt and was stained on her mouth. He saw her face, and weirdly enough, this girl looked really familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he fought to make his words clear. She smirked.

"You're not hitting on me right? I mean no offense, but I'm covered in blood and guts and you smell like a hobo." Once outside, Dean felt that all this might be a dream.

"My baby." He whispered with joy as they approached the Impala parked out front.

"Yeah. You don't want to know what I had to do to get that car out."

"Who are you?" The mystery vamp, swung open the car door and helped Dean inside.

"Don't hurt yourself Deano. You'll never figure it out." With that she turned on her heels and Dean watched as she reentered the police station.

* * *

Haley was sprawled out on the ground lost in a daze. When the door creaked open, she didn't even flinch. Whoever her mystery guest was made no difference to her. The vampire stood over her and smiled. She knew Haley to be strong. Only rarely did she show any fear and this side of Haley was completely new and fascinating.

"So, are you going to get up or should I just drag you by that messy pony." She teased. Haley ignored the voice, still not being able to process anything. "Okay. You're not in a joking mood." The brunette knelt beside Haley, hiding something behind her back. "Whoa, and you are in desperate need of a bath. Here." She tossed a blood bag on Haley's lap. "That ought to wake you up." Haley, for the first time since her cell door open, focused. She reached out and took hold of the bag. "Now hurry up. We've got to get Dean something cooked to eat and then we have to go kill that blonde bitch." Haley sat up and bit into the blood bag. She sucked with intensity, still not paying attention to her savior. "Okay, well you look like you could use it anyway. Here's another, but we seriously don't have time for you to have an all you can eat buffet." Haley looked up to grab the second bag when she finally saw the face. Her jaw went slack.

"Oh my God." Haley whispered. "Rachel?" Rachel smiled down at Haley and shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm alive… so to speak."

"Oh my God." Haley repeated. Haley took the second bag of blood and drained it. Desperately trying to wrap her mind around this. "But Peyton, she, she killed you." Rachel nodded in agreement and sat next to Haley. She sniffed herself and cringed.

"Yeah. She just made sure that I wouldn't stay dead. Better way to torture you guys I guess. Smack you with guilt. Man, we all need a bath." Rachel babbled on. She was cut off when Haley quickly pulled her into a giant hug.

"Thank God you're okay."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call this okay, but I am more than able to rip that bitches face off now. You never told me how kickass vampires are." Haley couldn't help but smile, but her smile quickly faded.

"Brooke." She gasped.

"I know. Don't worry. We're going to save her. I've got some more blood bags for you to drain. I need you at your strongest." Haley stared at her friend. "Tonight, the bitch dies."

* * *

Brooke tried desperately to keep her control, while the family sitting across from her reluctantly fell asleep after hours of crying. Brooke felt as if God was giving her some relief when she passed out soon after. Brooke awoke from the same thing that always woke her. Thirst. Her eyes fluttered open and she began to salivate as the fresh smell of warm blood traveled around her. She heard the beating of hearts, but one was much closer than the others. She turned her head and looked down beside her. Next to her was the little boy, sitting with his knees tucked in his arms, staring at her. Brooke covered her mouth immediately. Then she attempted to center herself so that she wouldn't scare the child.

"Hi." She whispered to him, forcing a smile.

"Please don't hurt my mommy and my sister. Just take me. I love them." He spoke with watery eyes. Brooke was consumed with guilt. This little boy needs protection, but her first reaction is for her fangs to spring free from her gums.

"No. I wont hurt any of you. I'm going to get you guys out of here. Okay?" she promised. The little boy nodded and smiled through his tears.

"Thank you. You're a nice vampire."

"I try to be. Now why don't you go over to your family? They need you to be strong and protect them." The boy that couldn't be any older than seven, crawled across the room to his mother while Brooke tried to figure out how she was going to make good on her promise. Then finally the door opened, letting in fresh air. For the first time she was grateful to see Peyton. If the bitch would just get close enough, Brooke could drain her and get these people out of here.

"Really? You know for a second I thought they were dead, but then I heard they're heartbeats. I don't understand you Brooke. I give you what you want and you don't take it. What? Do I need to feed you myself?"

"Go to hell."

"Waiting on you to come to your senses _is_ hell B." Peyton walked over to the little boy and grabbed him by the arm. His screeching cry woke the two females and the sounds of panic once again filled the room.

"Let him go Peyton." Brooke ordered. Brooke tried to make herself get up, but she fell back in a heap.

"You don't have the juice to make me. But you could… if you'd just drink already!" Peyton exclaimed. "Trust me. This family has great blood. Daddy… was scrumptious." Peyton carried the little boy over to Brooke. "You will drink." Suddenly, Peyton slashed the boy's neck wide open and the blood splattered all over Brooke's face. Brooke was overwhelmed. "Don't fight it Brooke. Take what you need!" The mother and her daughter wailed loudly. Peyton tossed the dead child in Brooke's lap and then walked back over to the two girls. "Either you drink him dry, or I will kill the teenager next!" Brooke cried, not seeing a way out this time. She looked down at the little boy and patted his hair as she cried.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Now Brooke!" Peyton ordered. Brooke finally let her fangs extend to its full length and dove in. It wasn't long before every last drop of blood went down her throat. "Good. Now, that you've had a taste, I know you can't just stop. You're still hungry." Peyton looked down at the little girl. "I guess that means it's your turn."

"No. Please. Stop." The mother begged as the sixteen year old girl cried.

"What's the point of begging? Whether she does it or not, you'll both die. The only difference is, she might be a little more gentle about it. I like to play with my food before I eat it." The mother, not giving up, threw herself at Peyton while screaming for her daughter to run. The little girl made it to the door before she was stopped. Brooke appeared in front of her within a blink of an eye.

"I'm so very sorry. I want you to know that. But I have to do this." Brooke's eyes went very dark as she grabbed the girl's arms and bit down into her neck.

"NO!" The mother cried right before Peyton smiled and bit down on her neck. Soon the room was silent. The only living creatures being Peyton and Brooke. Peyton smiled at her.

"Wasn't that fun? That's what I wanted all along Brooke. We can rule together. This is bigger than our past life when we ruled the school. We can rule the world. Together." Brooke smiled back at her.

"I missed you Peyt. You were my best friend." Peyton walked over and engulfed Brooke in her arms. "But then you turned me into a monster." Brooke bit down on Peyton's neck and ripped a chunk of skin off. Peyton tried to scream but her attempts were quickly faltered, by a swift kick to the throat. "No one will be here to save you this time." Brooke took Peyton by the wrist and swung her into the wall. While Peyton fell to the ground, Brooke pulled the door closed and broke the release, locking them in together. "Neither of us is going anywhere. Now get up." Peyton looked up in fear. Brooke looked different. Like a monster with no humanity left.

"Brooke, we don't need to fight anymore. I'm your friend."

"You don't know the meaning of the word." Brooke launched herself at Peyton, but Peyton reversed her attack, swinging Brooke head first into the metal door. Brooke slid down the wall becoming very dizzy.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it." Peyton responded. Peyton let her fangs extend. "Don't forget B. Davis. I'm still stronger than you." Peyton walked over to her. "I thought we could go down to the police station and kill Haley together, but I guess I can kill you, watch the look on her face when I tell her that you're dead, and then torture her and kill her myself." Peyton grabbed Brooke by the tangled mess which was her hair and tried to bash her head into the wall again, but Brooke put her hands against the wall and pushed back. She grabbed Peyton's hand, twisted it and then kneed the elbow causing a loud snap to blast through the room. "Ah!" The blonde screamed as she felt the excruciating pain of her arm breaking. Brooke then punched Peyton in the shoulder of the other arm so hard that it came out of the socket.

"You should have just left well enough alone!" Brooke shouted. She flipped backwards over to the chains that were loose on the ground and swung it at her enemy. It wrapped around Peyton's leg. Brooke pulled and Peyton met the pavement. Brooke took the chain and locked Peyton's ankle to the iron hook in the ground which Brooke had been previously chained to. Then she took the other chain and wrapped it around Peyton's neck. She pulled the chain so tightly that Peyton's body was partially off the ground. Brooke took the other end of that chain and hooked it to the door. Peyton struggled, but with two useless arms, there wasn't much she could do. "Are you scared yet P. Sawyer? You should be. I'm going to spend the rest of this time, slicing every part of you until someone comes to your rescue. But I broke the lock, so it's going to take all of their strength to open that door and when they finally do get it open, your head will be inevitably ripped off. Now, of all the ways I thought of killing you, this has to be the most satisfying."

* * *

"Come on Sammy. You're beginning to be a bore. Have you completely given up?" Azazel asked tauntingly.

"I will never give up."

"Then do something. I mean, what else do I have to do. I have you by the balls here and yet you won't do a damn thing to set yourself free."

"Let me go. You're wasting your time. Whatever this thing is that you want me to do or become will never happen." Azazel stared at the stubborn pile of meat in front of him.

"Is that so? Well, then in that case, there really is no reason to keep your brother and blondie alive. And it really has been too long since I've felt raw flesh between my nails." The demon turned on his heel and trailed to the door. "I guess Dean and Haley will just have to do."

"You're bluffing."

"Oh?"

"If you wanted them dead, they'd be dead. You need them alive for something." Azazel smiled.

"Nope. I was wrong. I thought I could use them to break you but you are as tough as nails. I am a man that can admit failure." Sam shook his head with a jeering smile. "You still don't believe me? Take another look. See if I'm lying to you." Azazel marched over to Sam and placed his hands on Sam's head. Sam felt faint as he was drawn into another premonition. Horrifyingly enough, he watched as Azazel ripped Dean limb from limb.

"No." Sam murmered.

"What was that my boy? I've got to go. I have lots of work to do."

"I said NO!" Sam barked out. To his amazement, Azazel then went flying backwards, off his feet. He flew into the wall and slid to the ground. Struggling to sit up, he began to laugh.

"Finally!" he announced happily. "I have to say Sammy. That sure took you a while." Sam panted frantically, trying to regain his strength.

"What happened? How did I do that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Azazel said before leaving the room and locking Sam inside.

"Azazel!" Sam called. Since Sam was never chained by any physical matter, Sam could roam freely when the demons weren't pinning him to the wall with their powers. He went to the door and pounded against it, screaming for help to no avail. "AZAZEL!"

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that the girl who was hanging from a basketball hoop is alive?" Dean asked. Haley rolled her eyes at his smart mouth question while Rachel raised a brow at him through the rear view mirror.

"And she totally saved your ass. You're welcome by the way." Rachel countered. Dean gave her a smirk.

"I'd be more grateful if you'd let me drive. After all this is my car. I don't even get shotgun?" Dean vented from the back seat.

"You can't even walk, much less drive and besides, I like Haley better." Haley snickered from the passenger seat, just happy to have a friend back.

"So, what's the plan?" Dean asked.

"Bust in, kick ass, save the good guys." Dean raised a brow.

"I like your style. Any idea how we are going to get in? Or where they are maybe?"

"If you are assuming that I'm planning on going in guns blazing with a washed up vampire and a cripple, you are highly mistaken."

"Washed up?" Haley asked offended. "I'm still _way_ older than you."

"Yeah, but I've been having a major blood rush." Rachel countered. "Look, I've tracked Peyton down already. She and that Yellow Eyed fuck are holding up in some abandoned warehouse that has a basement directly connected to the sewer. Therefore, we cannot just barge in. If she sees us coming, the ugly bitch will flee and then I'll never get my claws into her."

"Wow. You are ever so charming." Dean mocked. Haley turned to look at him.

"Yeah. It took me some time to warm up to this one too, but once you put her in her place and get to know her, she's pretty awesome."

"You know, I'm sitting right here guys." Rachel rolled her eyes with a laugh. She parked a few blocks away from the warehouse. "Do you think you can drag yourself the rest of the way? If not you could sit in the car and miss all the action." She mocked Dean. He scoffed.

"Then who will save your ass when you get yourself caught?"

"Haley's got my back. Thank God. Teaming up with you is basically just handling this on my own." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"I heard that numb nuts. You ready Hales?"

"To end Peyton and all her little minions? Hell yes." Haley took one last gulp of blood before tossing the bottle and getting out of the car. She then leaned into Dean's window. "I'd kiss you but…" she shrugged, referring to her blood stained mouth. Dean cringed.

"Yeah, no thanks. You girls go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Sure. Next year perhaps?" Rachel jabbed. Haley, on the other hand was now completely finished with the jokes. It was time to take care of business and it was long overdue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey guys. This is it! Of course it's not the end. Far from it, but this is a major step for the girls, so I hope you enjoy it. Review and let me know what you think. :) oh and just an FYI... this chapter features some time jumps, but I don't think it'll be too confusing.**

* * *

Dean tried to move swiftly to keep up with the two vamps ahead of him.

"Here." Dean said offering them both a sharp knife. Rachel smiled at him and shook her head.

"Keep it. I don't need it." She said with a cocky smirk. Haley smiled in silence and decided it would best help Dean's ego if _she_ at least took his knife.

"Thanks." She said. She watched as Dean winced with every step he took. "You sure you don't want to sit this one out?" Dean simply gave her a look that told her she already knew the answer to that question. The three approached the back door and Rachel raised a hand as a signal for the others to stop. Moving almost too swiftly for Dean to even see, she jumped up to the fire escape and entered through a cracked window. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Show off." She muttered to herself. Within seconds, the door opened and Haley and Dean were presented with Rachel standing over a dead body. Dean had to admit to himself that for a newbie and an all around bitch, she was kind of awesome. Haley shook her head.

"Do you think there's a more subtle way to do things?" she hissed.

"We needed an in didn't we?" Haley pursed her lips and walked past her. Dean being the leader that he is tried to walk ahead of the women but the both of them blocked him with their arms.

"I count three around the corner." Haley whispered. Dean looked at her in confusion. She pointed to her nose to explain that she wasn't using the sense of sight.

"You missed one. The Dior cologne. Expensive stuff." Rachel pointed out with a smug smile. Haley sighed. She was glad that Rachel was able to accept her fate, but it's starting to seem like she's actually enjoying the 'upgrade'.

"They're not vampires. Why would there be humans here?" Haley asked aloud.

"Who cares? Let's just do this already." Rachel said. She stepped around the corner before Haley could stop her. "Hey boys." Rachel offered a flirty wave as they all turned to face her. Dean and Haley shared a look of disapproval and reluctantly came out into the open as well. Three of them took a step before the fourth, obviously the leader of the pack, stopped them.

"Now, how'd you three end up in here?"

"My friends and I got lost. We were hoping for directions." The man smiled at his friends before turning back to face Rachel.

"Well, you're in luck. We happen to know just where you're going." He said and then suddenly his eyes turned black.

"Well, that answers the human question." Rachel muttered as she pranced on him. Haley quickly joined in, stabbing one in the throat and then dragging the knife through until the head hung halfway off the neck. Rachel swung around to the big guys back and put him in the sleeper hold. She wrestled him down to the ground and then snapped his neck. Before he could recuperate, she bit into his neck and drained him. Dean fought the other two, wasting no time in slicing the head clear off the first one. He tried to do the same with the second, but he was on his back being choked to death before he knew it. Haley sped over to Dean and ripped at the demons neck to get his attention. The demon spun around, only to have Haley drive her hand into his chest and rip out his heart.

"Go to hell." She whispered. She dropped the body and focused on Dean, trying to help him to his feet when she noticed that Rachel was still feeding. In a flash she was in front of Rachel and she slapped her so hard, Rachel flew back into the wall. Before Rachel could even react, Haley held her by the shoulders and pinned her down on the floor. "What do you think you're doing?" she barked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Rachel groaned as she rubbed her cheek.

"Hales." Dean tried.

"Stay back. She's been drinking demon blood. That's why she's so strong."

"Haley, what's your problem. I'm fine. I saved your ass. I think I can handle it."

"You can't! Trust me. Brooke and I know a little something about demon blood. You have to stop. Say you'll stop!" Haley ordered. Rachel glared up at her.

"We have to go!" Haley took a full lock of Rachel's hair and slammed her head back on the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere until we fix this. SAY YOU'LL STOP!" Dean was aghast. He never saw Haley like this before. He knew she could kick some serious ass but this was more than that. It made him wonder what happens to vampires on demon blood.

* * *

"Am I interrupting something?" Haley asked as she entered the bathroom where Brooke was held up with some hot college frat member. The guy's eyes slowly travelled to find Haley's face as Brooke turned to smile at her sister.

"Well, I am getting a little tired anyway." Brooke responded sweetly. Haley leaned against the wall and folded her arms as she took in the scene.

"How is he?" Brooke giggled and turned back to her date.

"How about you see for yourself?" Brooke spoke to the drunken young man. "Would you like that?" She stared deeply into his eyes and grabbed at his throat that only moments ago she was feeding on. "I think you'd _love_ that."

"Yes. Please." He begged. She smiled and licked her pearly whites clean of the blood. Turning to Haley, she offered him to her.

"Looks like he's all yours Hales."

* * *

"Okay! Fine! I wont do it anymore." Rachel moaned like a child who got their toys taken away. Haley then backed off and offered Rachel a helping hand. Rachel frowned before accepting the help. "I haven't drank that much anyway. You're overreacting."

"Well, better safe than sorry." Haley said as she picked up Dean's knife and handed it to him.

"Yeah, whatever. I already know you're older than me. You don't have to go terminator on my ass." Rachel continued to complain as she rubbed her shoulder. Haley smiled. _"Looks like I still got it."_ She thought to herself. As they marched on, Dean grew impatient.

"This place is huge. How are we supposed to find Sam and Brooke?"

"I'm guessing that the trail of demons will lead us right to them." Haley whispered.

"Yeah, and how the hell are we supposed to kill all of them. I mean, all we have are knifes and claws and we can fillet the bodies up like sushi. It still wont kill the demons."

"But it'll send them back to hell." Haley answered.

"Man, I wish I had the Colt right now." Dean muttered to himself. Rachel finally could not hold back her annoyance.

"Jeez Dean, would you put a sock in it already? Does he always bitch this much? I swear his power is to annoy people to death." Haley spun around to face the two apparent children.

"Guys, zip it. The only thing we have going for us right now is the element of surprise."

"Not from where I'm standing." The threesome quickly turned on their heels to face Carrie standing right behind them. The three of them looked at the woman who appeared so fragile and harmless.

"Carrie." Haley whispered in disbelief. After they're brush up in Cali, she hadn't seen the vicious creature again. Carrie smiled at her.

"Nice to see you two Haley." Carrie's eyes wandered down to the knife in Haley's hand. "Planning on stabbing me in the back? Again?"

"Nah, I choose face!" Rachel bit out before swinging at Carrie. Without even a glance her way, Carrie caught Rachel's arm. Rachel could only struggle in the vampires grip as Carrie slowly turned to look at her.

"Haven't I killed you somewhere before? I'm getting the sense of déjà vu here." Haley looked from Carrie to Rachel, realizing that Peyton was not the vampire responsible for Rachel's death. Carrie propelled her free hand forward at Rachel's throat, sending her flying back onto her ass. Dean swung his knife, but was pushed by Haley. He only got a slice on Carrie's cheek before he fell.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"Go get Sam. I'll take care of her." Carrie smirked at Haley.

"Now don't tell me you finally went and found yourself some balls." Haley gritted her teeth.

"Now Dean." Rachel quickly helped Dean up and pulled him ahead. "We've got some unfinished business." Haley finally spoke when the other two were out of sight.

"Don't I know it?"

* * *

"I'm stuffed. If I see one more drop of blood, I just might puke." Brooke joked as she collapsed on the couch. Haley drew her teeth from the football captain's neck and dropped him to the floor. Stepping over him when she went to go sit by Brooke.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to drain the entire frat house."

"It's not like they weren't begging me to."

"Does it count when you use compulsion on them?" Haley thought aloud. Brooke shrugged.

"I haven't a clue but it sure is groovy."

"Do you think we always had the ability to do it or it developed over time?"

"Haley, don't over think it. Just go with the flow and let the good times roll." Haley raised a brow at her friend.

"You certainly have been spending way too much time in America. Groovy? Let the good times roll? Maybe we should go back to London."

"But our powers have been so much stronger since we came here. What if we leave and we don't have the power to make people do what we want anymore? What if it's something about the American soul?"

"If you two are scholars, I stop paying taxes here and now." The two looked up. The frat house was covered in bloody bodies and some girl just happens to calmly enter.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked.

"Someone who knows a little about your powers." Haley and Brooke shared a look before Brooke flashed over to the mystery girl. She grabbed the girl's neck and was shocked when the girl snapped Brooke's hand back and flipped her. She pulled a long blade out of nowhere and stared down Haley. "Move and she's headless before you can even take a step." Brooke growled but couldn't move. The knife was already pressing into skin. Haley sighed and stepped back.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to help. This is a friendly visit."

"And what are you? A hunter?" The girl scoffed.

"Your friend's sloppy, but not powerless. Would I be able to take her if I was human?" The girl smiled and let her fangs come out.

"And you want to help?" Haley asked skeptically.

"Yes." The girl answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because that is my order."

"And who gave you this _order_?"

"That is not of import."

"You have a knife to my friend's neck. So, I think it is of import for me to know who's neck I'm going to rip out." The girl and Haley stared each other down. Finally, the girl dropped the blade and before Brooke could even twitch, the vampire was on the staircase behind them.

"I am here to inform you on things that you wouldn't otherwise find out."

"Things like what?" Brooke bit out angrily as she rubbed at her throat.

"Like compulsion. You two are using it for the wrong reasons. It's not like you'll always have it. Don't waste it." Brooke scoffed.

"Okay, that's about enough out of you." Haley held up a hand.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean?" Brooke sat down in a huff. The vampiress watched her carefully.

"I mean that this ability is not something that comes with being a vampire. It's from drinking the write kind of blood. Demon blood." Haley and Brooke looked at the vampire as if she had four heads.

"Demon blood? We didn't drink any demon blood. We've never even come across one." Brooke objected.

"Oh, but you have. You just didn't know it. You probably bit your fangs into a human that was hosting a demon and drained the poor bastard."

"If we were drinking demons, why didn't they fight back?"

"Because, just like a demon needs a body, they need blood. Draining a human with a demon in it isn't like chopping their heads off. They wont just go back to hell. The demon will die, and with their death comes powers." The two girls sat in silence, just taking in the news.

"So then when does the power go away?" Brooke asked.

"When the blood's out of your system." Haley shook her head.

"I don't understand. Why are you telling us all of this?"

"I told you. Because I was ordered to."

"And you wont tell us by whom?" The vampire just stared and shook her head.

"Well, can you at least give us a name?" The vampire ran her fingers through her hair, thinking it over and then sighed.

"Carrie. The name's Carrie."

* * *

"How long has it been since we first met? About sixty years, give or take a decade?" Carrie asked. She moved counterclockwise flexing her arms as her fangs started to spring free. Haley mirrored her actions and sneered at her.

"Give or take." Haley agreed.

"Well, at least you went and discovered hair coloring. Honestly, auburn just wasn't working for you blondie. I don't see what Nate was so attracted to." Haley's fangs also began to descend. "Hitting a nerve I see. You must have really cared about him once upon a time and I totally understand why. I haven't been able to keep my hands off of him for the last half a century." Haley wouldn't realize it until days later, but a fire began to broil with those words and a growl escaped her lips. She was furious. "What? Nothing to say? No witty retort?" Haley pushed her hair out of her face and smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Carrie began to laugh.

"Sweetie, you couldn't kill me if this were your dream." Haley flipped the blade in her hand and held it firmly.

"Want to bet? Don't forget Care Bare. I'm older than you."

"Then bring it on grandma."

* * *

Dean and Rachel travelled on in silence, just trying to find a clue. However, just when Rachel was about to call it quits, she heard something. It was faint, but she definitely knew she heard _something_. Dean's limp was a bit too slow for her now.

"Come on." She said as she swept him off his feet.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me Cinderella."

"Put me down or I'll chop your head off." She looked at him and scoffed.

"Fine." She said before dropping him. She stepped over him as he groaned in pain.

"Gently. You… bitch." He grunted as he forced himself to get up.

"Azazel!" That time, both Sam and Rachel heard it.

"Sam?" Dean called.

"Dude! Shh!" she shushed but it was no use.

"Sammy!"

"Dean?" Sam called from his cell. "Is that you?" Rachel and Dean made their way over.

"Yeah, it's me. Hang tight. We're going to get you out of here." Sam smiled until he heard a slam.

"Dean? What's wrong?" He could only here movement and grunting.

"Son of a bitch." He heard Dean mutter and then some more movements without words. Sam's mind began to race.

"Dean!" He shouted before his cell door opened. To his relief, Dean stood there with a girl and three dead bodies on the floor. He ignored the young woman and made way to his brother. Embracing him in a tight hug. Rachel tried to pick the flesh out of her hair.

"You're _welcome_. Jeez, what's with you Winchester's and your lack of manners?"

* * *

For a moment, Haley thought that this might be it. For a moment, she thought she was a goner. For a moment, she gave up hope. But then she travelled back through her memories and remembered all the pain and grief she and Brooke have suffered from since they met Carrie. She remembered all the lives that they took and all the guilt that they felt afterwards. She remembered how Carrie tried to get them to join her and Peyton and she also remembered how Carrie slaughtered an entire town of Brooke and Haley's friends, when they refused. Ever since then, Peyton has sent Carrie time after time to ruin whatever piece of happiness Haley may have found. Haley remembered all the reasons why Carrie needed to die, so instead of letting her muscles give in and let Carrie chomp down on her neck, she used all her strength to flip the vampire off of her. Carrie jumped up but Haley quickly scrambled up and grabbed the knife. She kicked Carrie in the gut and sent her into the wall. Carrie's head bounced off the wall and went right back when Haley's blade went right through Carrie's face. The blade went through the wall and Carrie's dead corpse just hung there like a trophy.

"Looks like I'm not dreaming bitch."

* * *

Haley met up with the group shortly after.

"Oh my God. What happened to you?" Dean asked. Haley literally looked like she went through war. Maybe it was because she had. Before finding the strength to finish Nanny Carrie off, she went through quite the ordeal. They sent each other through doors. They used each other's bodies to break through furniture. Glass wasn't too friendly with her either.

"I'm fine." She said as she kissed his hand. She then looked at Sam and pulled him into a hug.

"How can you even stand near him?" Rachel asked from afar as she held her nose. "Does being tortured mean you have to smell like a hobo?" Everyone turned to look at her. The girl had no filter. "I'm sorry. You're right. That's mean. A hobo doesn't smell _that_ bad."

"Let's just get to Brooke." Haley breathed. As they walked on, they were surprised to make it this far without seeing Peyton or Azazel.

"How many demons is here Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Don't know. I've been beaten by at least twenty different dudes, but who's counting?"

"We've taken out about 10 altogether." Rachel counted. "So where's everyone else? And where's blondie?" Right on cue there was a sudden scream.

"Brooke?" Haley gasped. She ran with superhuman speed to the sound, followed by Rachel with Sam and Dean hot on their trail.

"What's that? I didn't hear you." Haley heard. It was Brooke talking. But to who was the question.

"Please. Please stop. I can't take anymore." The sobs made it too hard to tell who the voice belonged to.

"Brooke?" Haley called.

"Hales?"

"I'm here. We're here." Haley began to pull on the latch but the door wouldn't budge. Sam and Dean finally caught up to them.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Brooke's inside, but I can't get this door open for some reason."

"I'll push from the inside. You guys pull!" Brooke ordered as she smiled at Peyton's shredded body. The two vampires took hold of the door while Brooke readied herself on the other side of the door. "On three." Brooke said.

"No. Please!" Peyton panicked.

"One. Two, Three." On three the girls used all their might and the door flew open. The unexpected part was what flew out of the room. Peyton's head popped off and flew out at Dean and Sam like a rock on a slingshot. The rest of her body fell to the floor in a pile of blood. Brooke also fell from her best efforts. Haley was taken over with joy, not even realizing the gravity of what just happened. She threw herself down on her knees and hugged Brooke tightly.

"Thank God you're ok." Brooke felt and heard Haley but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes off of Peyton's head. The empty look in Peyton's eyes only made Brooke smile. Brooke did some horrible things, but at least justice was finally served.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I know what you are all thinking. FINALLY! I know. It's been forever! I would like to truly apologize for the long wait on this chapter. To be honest, I was stuck. My muse had left the building and every time i would write something, it would feel forced. I like my writings to just flow naturally, otherwise I second guess myself and hit the delete button. I wasn't sure what aspect of the girl's lives to focus on next since Peyton was finally done away with. I hope i didn't lose any readers or reviewers for that matter because I still care about your opinions. But getting back to business, I have written a chapter that I am truly happy with and cannot wait to continue it. Now that my spring semester has started up again, I may have to reorganize my time, but I will not quit on this story. So, enjoy and please guys, REVIEW! Love ya!**

* * *

_"Mommy, what's happening?" the little boy asked with tears threatening to boil over. "Are we going to die?" He glued himself next to his mother and his sister as if he wanted to become one entity._

_"I won't hurt you. I promise." Those last two words, played over and over several times. Then everything went dark. She couldn't see much of anything. She felt around for the light switch, but to no avail. She heard signs of struggle and wondered what was happening. Maybe there was something she could do to help. If only she could see. She heard a scream. It sounded like a terrified child. She began to frantically search for the light switch and finally she found it along with something she thought she'd never see again. The lights came on and all she saw was herself, feeding from the little boy. She watched in horror until the horrid version of her stopped to look into her eyes. She smiled and flashed over to herself. "Don't fight it. This is who I am. This is who we both are."_

"NO!" Brooke yelled and sat straight up in bed.

"Brooke." She heard next to her. She took immediate defense, letting her fangs slip free and grabbing the intruder by the throat. She moved with superhuman speed as she slammed her enemy into the wall. He grabbed at her hands that were still tightly wrapped around his throat. "Broo-Brooke. Let…go." Brooke recognized the voice that struggled to escape her strong hands.

"Oh my God." She gasped as she let go of Sam. He fell in a heap to the ground. Just then, the rest of the gang broke off the door and filed into Brooke and Sam's shared motel room. Dean of course had is gun ready. In a flash Haley was by Brooke's side while Rachel helped Sam up onto the bed.

"What happened? We heard slamming." Rachel asked. Dean, not seeing any danger, put his gun down, but not away.

"I'm sorry." Brooke gasped and covered her mouth.

"It's nothing." Sam coughed, finding it suddenly painful to speak. "She had a bad dream." Brooke's eyes watered as she faced the truth of what a monster she was.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated and then in a blink of an eye, she was out the door.

"Brooke!" Haley called. That was the final straw. Haley knew something was off with Brooke from the moment she got her out of that cell. At first, she chalked it up to be the loss of her friend. Enemy or not, Peyton had been a good friend to Brooke at one point. But now, she sees that there has to be something more. At first it was very subtle and something that only Haley would ever notice, like how quiet she would get when conversations turned to blood, Peyton, or the cure. And how her smile never met her eyes anymore. Then it got more noticeable, with these night terrors that she refused to share with the class. She brushed them off, saying that it was just her overactive imagination, but how naive did Brooke actually think Haley was?

* * *

Brooke needed to clear her head. Once far enough from the motel, she slowed her sprinting down to a steady walk. Tears spilled from her eyes as she tried to make sense of what was happening inside her. She was becoming the monster that she was running from for decades, although now, a part of her feels as if that monster never went away. A part of her feels that she was just fooling herself, thinking that she could be good. Maybe it is possible to stay clean for some vampires, and maybe they may even find the cure, but she drank a little boy's blood and then killed his older sister without even batting an eye, all in the name of survival. Brooke had been fighting the truth ever since then, but her subconscious could not and would not let her escape it. There is no cure for her, because no matter what, she only causes pain. Haley is a vampire _because_ of her. So is Rachel for that matter. They deserve to be cured, but Brooke? In her eyes, the only favor she can offer the world is driving a stake through her heart. That is the truth. It took almost killing Sam to realize it, but she was certain that inside and out she was evil. Brooke wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. She was a whole town away from her friends and at this point, she wasn't planning on going back. Depression hit her hard at the realization that she was never going to see them again. Never going to shove Dean again. Never going to laugh with Rachel again. Never going to kiss Sam again. Never going to see Haley. Her sadness welled up inside her gut and surged through her body. She needed to make herself feel better and as the question 'How?' popped up in her mind, her gums felt that familiar tingling sensation as an answer. Revulsion and shame overwhelmed her as her fangs slipped free and saliva began to fill her mouth. All other thoughts ceased to exist as she heard the word blood being howled repeatedly in her mind.

* * *

"I'm worried." Haley said as she sat up on the bed that she shared with Dean. He sighed audibly as he rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow to look at her.

"She's fine. She just needs to blow off some steam."

"Dean, it's been two days. She took off with no cell phone. She left her car behind. All she had when she left was the clothes on her back." Dean placed a soothing hand on the knee that Haley had pulled up to her chest while the other leg was hanging off the bed.

"Hales, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Look, you and Rachel followed her scent as far as you could. You yourself said that her scent was faint which meant that she wasn't bleeding and didn't linger in any one place. We agreed that she just wanted to clear her head and we have even stayed in this town for two days so that it would be easier for her to find us when she's ready. You can't keep doing this to yourself.

"You don't understand. If she was the Brooke I knew, I wouldn't worry. I would just think that she met a guy and went on a mini vacation with him or that she decided to go to Paris to go on a seven day shopping spree, but the problem is, the Brooke that ran out on us wasn't my sister. She hasn't been ever since we got her back from Peyton. She's been different and I have no idea what was going on in her mind before she left. Brooke is unpredictable and right now that is what's scaring me the most." Haley began to sob. Dean couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. He pulled her down into his arms and kissed her forehead while stroking her hair and shushing her.

"Everything is going to be okay." He whispered gently. Haley sniffed and shook her head.

"You don't know that. I wish that you did. I wish that I could go to Sam and tell him that his girlfriend is going to walk through the door at any moment… but I can't. What if she's hurt, Dean? What if something-" Dean cut her off.

"No. You can't think like that. You have to stay strong… and when it's hard, I'll be here to help you." At that moment there was a knock at the door. Dean eased himself out of bed and walked to the door when the knocking repeated.

"Put some clothes on and open up already!" he heard Rachel's voice though the door. Dean rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Swinging the door open, he jumped back when Sam swooshed in with Rachel right on his tail. Sam was holding his computer and he went right to the bed and took a seat next to Haley.

"I found her." He said with a big smile on his face. Haley jumped up and grabbed the computer.

"Really? Where?" she asked hopeful.

"I checked your shared bank account and saw that a very large payment was used to book a room at the Senate. It's a Luxury hotel in Topeka."

"You hacked into our bank account?" Haley asked half appalled and half impressed.

"It was an emergency… plus, Brooke told me you guys are loaded and I was curious." Dean raised a brow.

"Exactly how loaded are we talking?" he asked.

"LLLoaded." Sam dragged out the 'L' to make his point clear.

"How many zeroes are in their bank statement?" Rachel asked. She always wondered how they paid for everything and never seemed to work.

"Can we get back to Brooke, please?" Haley shouted exasperated. "This still doesn't prove anything. It's been two nights since she's left."

"Right. Well, I checked the prices for a room at the hotel and they vary depending on the room. "After doing the math, I calculated that she purchased a room for approximately two to three nights. So, either this is her last night in Topeka and she's getting ready to hit the road or she'll be back in her room by sunrise." Haley looked at the time. It was one in the morning. She sighed. Dean came and knelt down in front of her.

"What's wrong? Haley, this is a good thing. This means that Brooke is fine. One city away, no less." Haley looked into Dean's green orbs and gave him a small smile and a nod. Something still felt off to her. Okay, Brooke is alive and she feels so relieved to know that, but there is still a growing concern in her chest.

"I'm glad she's okay, but why would she just take off to the next city without a word? Normally, she would at least call to let me know that she's still breathing and she has to know that we were worried about her." Dean frowned but understood. "I'm sorry, but I still feel like something's wrong."

"You got that right. When I find her, I'm going to kick her ass from here to Switzerland." Rachel added insensitively. Everyone turned to give her a look of disapproval and she rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you guys weren't thinking the same. We all want to know what she's been doing with herself."

"Actually I think she's been hunting." Sam answered. "I also checked a couple newspapers from Topeka and apparently there have been strange attacks and missing persons cases for a couple days now. I decided to get more details, so I called the police station, claiming to be FBI as usual, and found out that the latest attack was about an hour ago, which means that Brooke hasn't solved the case yet. So, my money says that Brooke will be back in her room by sunrise."

"You hear that Hales. You were worrying for no reason. She's working a case." Dean said as he playfully ruffled her hair, but Haley wasn't smiling.

"I guess I'll go get ready." Rachel pronounced. "It'll be a lot faster if I go by myself and you guys should stay here anyways in case Brooke kills her monster and decides to come back here before dawn." She turned on her heel to walk out of the room.

"No." Haley stopped her. "I'll go. There's a reason why she chose to go work a case alone and I want to get to the bottom of it."

"Okay, but someone should go with you." Dean thought aloud. Haley shook her head.

"You guys should be here in case she returns and I can't leave you here without some kind of protection so Rachel should stay too."

"What am I? Five?" Dean protested.

"You don't need _all_ of us to stay here. I'll come too." Sam suggested.

"If I go with you, then I would have to drive. By the time we get there, Brooke may have killed her monster and left."

"And where do you think she'd go once she's finished?" Sam argued. Haley sighed in annoyance. "Look, you're not the only one worried about her. You need someone to watch your back."

"Damn it Sam! I said NO!" Everyone became silent as they watched Haley snap. There was worry, sadness and irritation in her eyes as she shouted. "We have no idea what she has been doing! She could have gotten herself into trouble! She could have ran into some other enemy, like Azazel for instance! She could also not even be there! She could have booked the room and left just to throw us off! The one thing we DO know is that she DOES NOT WANT TO BE FOLLOWED! I am going BY MYSELF because I am the ONLY person she cannot RUN AWAY FROM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Sam gritted his teeth and nodded. He was no match for a hysterical vampire. Haley took a breath and walked over to Dean. She held his hand.

"Call me if you find anything else. I'll call you when I get there." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and then left in a flash.

* * *

As Haley ran, her mind ran with her. She tried not to think the worst of Brooke, but it was just something Sam said about the circumstances. People began being reported missing or attacked around two days ago, the same time Brooke ran off. Haley wanted to believe any other story, but just in case she found her friend in an incriminating position, she'd go alone. When Haley got to the hotel, she stared up at it in fear.

"Oh Brooke, what have you gotten yourself into now?" she whispered. Haley walked up to the clerk and threw him a charming smile. He smiled back and Haley couldn't help but notice how flushed his cheeks became.

"Hello. Welcome to the Senate. How may I help you?" he asked. She could hear in his voice that he was trying to sound smooth and confident. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Hi. My name is Lila. I'm here to visit my sister. She has a room here. Brooklyn Davis." Haley didn't know what she would find, so she thought that it'd be better if this guy didn't catch her real name.

"Okay. Says here, that she is in room 1312. I will call up and have her meet you in the lobby." The clerk with the name tag reading Daniel, reached for the phone. Haley quickly stopped him by gently placing a hand over his. She gave him a seductive smile and lightly trailed her fingers over his skin.

"Actually, I wanted to surprise her. We haven't seen each other in months and she's not expecting me." Daniel froze for a moment, watching her fingers run over his hand. That cocky bravado he attempted to portray was completely shot to hell now.

"I-I'm afraid that's against the hotel policies." He stuttered breathlessly. Haley fought the urge to roll her eyes and decided to try a little harder. She leaned over the counter, showing off her chest that just so happened to be upheld in a tight Victoria's Secret Miracle bra, and turned his hand over, sliding her hand into his. She stared into his eyes as she made little swirls in his palm.

"Please. The truth is, my sister and I aren't as close as we used to be. We had a falling out, like all siblings do at some point." She let out a sad sigh. "I really miss her, but if you tell her I'm here… she may not bother coming down." Haley put on an award winning performance and whimpered as if she truly had a pumping heart to break. Daniel immediately reacted to the chance of being her shoulder to cry on and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Don't cry Lila. I'm sure your sister loves you, just as much as you love her. Don't worry. Here, take this." Haley lifted her eyes to see a plastic card in his spare hand. It was a room key. "I'll let it slide just this once as long as you give me a smile." Haley normally would have raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow before giving him a sarcastic remark, but she found this guy to be sweet and slightly pitiful. She blessed him with a brilliant smile and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you so much Danny!" During her ride up to the room in the elevator, Haley couldn't help but smile to herself. Brooke was the one who was never afraid to use her 'attributes' to tip the scales in her favor. At Haley's achievement, Brooke would probably sigh happily and say something like "I taught you so well". With a few brave steps, Haley marched up to Brooke's room door, swiped her key and walked in. Haley stopped and stared at the room. It was perfectly spotless. No blood. No bodies. And of course, no Brooke. Haley took a sigh of relief and then momentarily let her chastise herself for thinking badly of Brooke. Brooke would never go back to her old ways. _"She hated that lifestyle."_ Haley reminded herself. Shaking her head, she whipped out her cell phone.

"Did you find her?" was the immediate response Haley received from Sam when he answered his phone.

"She's not here, but she was. I recognize her scent."

"So that's a good thing. Should we pack up and come meet you there?"

"No. Not yet. What Brooke is even doing here is still a mystery to us."

"Exactly. So, then why can't we help you with it?" Sam protested getting irritated. He's had enough of this waiting around business. Haley rolled her eyes but remained silent. "Haley, she's my girlfriend. What makes you think I'm not going out of my mind right now?"

"I know you're worried-"

"Worried? I'm losing it here! Has it even occurred to you that she could be dead?" That was it. Haley knew that if she opened her mouth, she'd say some unforgivable things so instead she hung up and chucked her phone across the room. _Of course_, she knew that there is a possibility that Brooke is dead. _Naturally_, it occurred to her that Brooke might be in trouble. _Unsurprisingly_, she knew that everyone wants to know that Brooke is safe, but Brooke is Haley's life! No one else's! No one else has spent literally over 90 years with her. No else spent decades just trying to make Brooke smile again. No one else knew every single last one of her deep dark secrets. And it was vice versa. These females were more than family, they were one entity. One could not survive without the other. It would throw off the balance of nature. Haley was the only one to notice that something was off with Brooke from the moment they rescued her. No matter what danger Brooke got herself into, the only demons Haley cared about right now, were Brooke's inner demons and Haley is the only one who has the ability to get rid of them. That's why she has to do this alone.

* * *

Haley spent hours, trying to find at least one clue that would lead her to Brooke, but she came up short. It was weird. Brooke was never _this_ neat. In fact, Haley had to mother Brooke into tidying up the apartment when people were visiting. There was not a single hair in the bathroom, no clothes in the closet, not even shopping bags. But, Haley smelt Brooke's scent all over this room.

"What were you doing in here?" she asked. She never expected her question to be answered though.

"Hales! What a nice surprise!" Haley spun around to find Brooke standing in the doorway with a hulking man attached to her arm and a broad smile glued to her face. "Now we can _really_ party." Haley took a moment to run her eyes over Brooke. It was her sister alright. Same chocolate hair. Same hazel eyes. Sam dazzling smile with the dimples to match, but yet something was off about her.

"Brooke. What's going on? Who's he?" Haley acknowledged the brute by her side with a nod in his direction. Brooke raised a brow in his direction and wore a cocky smirk on her face.

"Him? He's just the entertainment for the night."

"Are you serious? We've been looking for you nonstop. I've been worried sick! Not to mention your boyfriend!" Brooke rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You're being a little dramatic. Don't you think? It's not like I'm sleeping with the guy." The man with no name looked quite surprised to hear that he wasn't going to get lucky tonight.

"Um, Liz, what's going on?" Haley rolled her eyes at the mention of one of Brooke's many aliases. "Who's the chick?"

"The chick is my sister. So what do you say Johnnie?"

"Joey." He corrected. Brooke smiled.

"Whatever. How about we make this a family affair?" The guy released Brooke's arm and walked further into the apartment. He unzipped his jacket and worked it off to get comfortable. While he did that, Haley spared a look at Brooke and saw her fangs spring free. What happened inside Haley could be compared to how a mother feels while watching her child being murdered.

"Brooke." She could only whisper. The sight knocked her speechless and for a moment, she was completely immobilized. Brooke's once joyful eyes were now as empty as black holes and her nostrils flared, anxious to catch the scent of freshly spilt blood. Brooke walked up behind Joey and wrapped her arms around him. She ran her tongue along the back of his neck until she reached the side. "Don't!" Haley yelled, snapping out of her trance, but it was too late. Brooke bit into the poor bastard's throat, past the flesh and into his veins and let her eyes roll back in bliss as she filled herself with his warm O positive. Once he stopped struggling in her arms, she released him and held him out to Haley, offering him to her.

"Don't worry. I didn't finish it all." A single tear fell free down Haley's cheek as she stared into the eyes of a Brooke that was supposed to be long gone and inexistent. Brooke rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh dear God. There's no need for that Hales."

"But… why?" Haley could not for the life of her, understand why Brooke would give up. Especially now, when their lives were finally starting to come together. They had boyfriends. They had Rachel. Peyton is dead for crying out loud.

"It's who I am. Isn't it time I accept that?" Haley wasn't buying it.

"No! That's not who you are and you know that! Why would you give up?"

"Look, maybe you should just go."

"Go? I'm not going anywhere!" Brooke ran to the door and peeked her head out before placing the 'do not disturb' sign on the knob.

"Would you keep your voice down? I do have neighbors you know!" Haley was in disbelief. This could not be happening. She had to be having a nightmare or something.

"Brooke, I can't believe you. Now, let's clean this up and we can talk about this on the way home."

"Home? What home? The motel in Lawrence? Or the couch in Bobby's living room." Brooke threw out.

"Can't you see that this is not you? Someone must have done something to you or something." Brooke shook her head furiously.

"No. No one did anything to me. This is just what I am! I'm a monster!" Haley stood there speechless. "I can't help it Hales. All I do nowadays is think about blood, blood and more blood. You were fooling yourself thinking that I was worth saving."

"Hey, we have a way out now. We are too close to give up." Haley tried.

"NO! I don't deserve to be cured. Don't you see? Look at him." Brooke pointed to Joey's lifeless body. "I did that. I killed him and I enjoyed every last second of it. I enjoyed feeling the life leave his body." Tears flew down both vampires faces now.

"I can help you."

"No you can't. You tried, but it's just not possible for me. I'm not good like you. Everything about me is evil."

"You cannot possibly believe that. Your boyfriend is a hunter. You convinced him that you are good and you weren't faking it."

"You're wrong." Haley wiped her face. After everything they've been through, Brooke just wanted to quit? That pissed her off.

"Then why come here? Why not run off with Peyton and be her bitch. Why did you kill her and run away one town over."

"For you..." Brooke whispered. Her heart was shattering with every word. She thought she could play the big bad bitch, but this wasn't Dean or Sam. It was Haley. Haley could see through her. Brooke sniffed, trying to take control of her emotions. Brooke met Haley's eyes and repeated herself. "I did it for you. You gave me everything Haley. You've been through so much just because of me. I just wanted to make your life a little better."

"And you think killing innocent people would fix everything?"

"It would motivate you."

"For what! Brooke, why are you doing all of this?"

"Because, I want to die." Brooke whispered. Haley did not see that one coming. She took a step towards her friend, thinking she did not hear her right.

"What?"

"I want to die Haley and I knew to be fair to you the only way I could do it is if you guys killed me." Haley walked away and stared out the window. "Haley, I couldn't just go running out in the sun without you knowing what happened to me. I know that you would spend centuries trying to find out what happened to me. I couldn't leave that burden on you. I wanted to make sure you'd find peace."

"You don't even know how crazy you sound." Haley whispered with a scoff.

"I AM CRAZY! I'm evil! You want to know what I did? I killed a little boy and his sister in front of their mother, just so I could kill Peyton and you want to know something? I loved it! Their blood tasted like God's nectar to me! I promised that little boy that I would save him and instead, I ended his life. Look me in the eye and tell me I don't deserve to die for my sins." Tears leaked from Haley's eyes. She couldn't even turn to look at Brooke.

"I won't do it." She finally choked out. "I can't." Brooke stood there, watching her sister in disbelief. _"Is she really that selfish that she'd sacrifice the safety of others to keep me safe?"_

"You _will_ kill me. Or the death count in this city will grow to unbelievable proportions." Haley wiped at her eyes and turned to face Brooke, but Brooke was gone. Brooke left, along with Haley's will to go on.

* * *

**So, there you have it. Now guys, don't hate me. I already know the basics of what's going to occur in the next chapter and as soon as I finish reading my textbook, I will get working on it. All bets are off. I have so many directions that I can take this story and I haven't chosen yet, so if you are thinking that everything will end all peachy just because that's how most stories go, well, you might want to brace yourself, because it's going to be a bumpy road. Will Haley want to kill her sister? Will Brooke continue down this road of darkness? How will Sam and Dean react to the news? What will happen to Rachel now? So many great questions that will soon be answered. Until next time, guys review. I do take readers opinions into consideration. Give me some ideas to throw in. I love to add twists! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know! **


	17. Chapter 17

Haley had half a mind to light the envelope with her name on it on fire. She sat on the ground, huddled up into a corner and stared at it. The hand writing was all too familiar to her and on any other given day, she would have quickly read the letter with a great big smile on her face, but now, as she sat in the corner of Brooke's hotel room waiting for Dean and the rest of the gang to arrive, Haley could only stare, knowing that this encased the goodbye that Brooke would not be able to say face to face. Haley was beyond furious and disappointed in her sister. Brooke's confession about hurting children kept ringing in her ears. Hours had passed since Brooke left her their alone to breakdown. Soon, the sun will be up and there is a good chance that Brooke will probably be on the rooftop somewhere admiring the sunrise before she is roasted alive like a marshmallow. Haley was too afraid to turn on the news. She didn't want to hear about the massacre that Brooke had promised to play out.

"Come on Hales." She told herself. With a heavy sigh, Haley slipped a finger underneath the flap of the envelope and pulled it open. As soon as she read the first sentence, tears welled up once again.

**_Hey Haley Bob. I know that you probably won't even read this but… I have to try. No matter what I write, you'll never completely understand why I made this decision, but that's okay. I don't expect you to support me. Hell, I don't even expect you to think of me. I just wanted to make sure that before I… left, I explained it all to you first. You are the only one I owe any type of explanation to after all. You see Hales, I just couldn't do it anymore. You are pure good, but it is obvious that I am nothing more than a monster. I've done horrible things over the many years that I've walked the Earth and I can't ever make them right. So many have died by my hands… directly and indirectly. You. You may not blame me for what happened to you, but somewhere deep down you know that you would not be a vampire if it wasn't for me. Peyton turned you, but only to get to me and for that I am eternally sorry. You will never know how much it pains me to know that I took your life away. You should have died peacefully in your sleep at an old age, knowing that your children and grandchildren will be well taken care of. You have so many talents that you will never be able to showcase to the world. You were meant to do great things Hales and because of me, none of it will ever happen. I thank the heavens everyday that you haven't turned your back on me yet. I don't know. Maybe you're certifiably insane, LOL. But all joking aside, you've stuck by me and I've done wrong by you. I'll never be the person I was in a past life. Maybe I'm too weak to fight the calling of what I've become. All I know is that I cannot hurt anybody else. I know that my methods are a little drastic but I needed to make it clear to you. I needed you to see who I truly am so that you can let me go and live the life you deserve. Who knows? Maybe one day we will meet again. But until then, I love you tutor girl. You are and will forever be my sister._**

Tears streamed down Haley's face as she read. Brooke had lost her faith. Her will to live and most horrifyingly, her belief in herself. Brooke knows that she is not the monster she thinks she is, but she has sunk so low that she has started to believe the lies. Haley thought that Brooke had given up on good, but now Haley knows that Brooke has given up on herself.

"Haley!" she heard through the door with banging to match. She wiped her seriously red face and opened the door. Sam, Dean and Rachel filed into the room immediately bombarding her with questions.

"Are you alright?""What happened?"'Where's Brooke?"

"She's gone."

"Obviously." Rachel replied sarcastically. She was a little irritated with this whole situation at this point. "Where'd she go?" Haley stared at Rachel, about to chew her head off but then decided against it.

"You guys wait here while I go find out." All faces clearly said a loud hell no!

"What?" Dean said, grabbing her arm to stop her. "We just drove out here to help you. Now you want us to sit tight while you go search for your crazed sister? You still have yet to tell us what happened."

"I don't have time to explain!" Haley cried. She could always overpower Dean but Rachel was in agreement with Dean, and Haley had to save her strength for Brooke.

"No way! We stick together this time." Sam interjected.

"Sam, I know you're worried about her, but trust me, she is in trouble and if I don't handle this myself, we could lose her forever. Is that what you want?" Sam pleaded with Haley through his sad puppy dog eyes, but then accepted defeat. Haley wasn't telling him something. Most likely to keep everyone safe. No one loved Brooke more than Haley so Sam just had to trust that Haley was making the right call. "What I need from you now is for you to go to Bobby's and wait for me to get there." Dean was about to object. "I will be there within two days. I promise."

"There is no way in hell I am leaving you alone." Dean said. His tone showed no room for compromise.

"Fine. Rachel will stay with me. I could use the extra muscle anyways. Just go. Please guys. I don't have much time before the sun rises." Sam and Dean looked at each other, having one of their silent conversations.

"I don't like it." Dean said to Sam after a moment.

"I know man, but it beats sitting around here. Either way Haley is not going to update us until this is all over. Maybe we should just go and try to take our minds off of things."

"I can't believe _you_, of all people is saying this. In case you forgot, it's _your_ girlfriend that is missing." Sam clenched his teeth together and exhaled through his nose before answering.

"Don't make me punch you in the face." As tension rolled down their backs, Haley got the keys for Brooke's car.

"Guys. I need you to leave. I promise you that all will be explained when we meet you at Bobby's." Dean didn't mean to push his brother at such a vulnerable time, it's just that, they may have already lost Brooke. Dean didn't want to lose Haley next. Haley placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and stole his attention from Sam. "We'll be okay." Dean didn't even respond before pulling Haley into his arms and giving her a strong hug. He kissed her on her forehead and walked out, heading to his car. Sam reluctantly followed after and Rachel raised a brow. She wasn't going to be left out of the deatz like the brothers.

"Okay. What the hell is going on? And why do I smell blood?"

"We don't have much time. We have to go." Haley turned to head out the door, but Rachel spun her back around.

"Make the time. Seriously Haley. You're freaking me out. Tell me what's up." Haley sighed in defeat, headed over to the bathroom and held the door open for Rachel to peek in. With a curious brow, frozen in an arch, she hesitantly walked over to Haley and peeked around the corner. Rachel was shocked, but yet couldn't help the sensation in her gums as she looked down at the corpse, laying in the bathtub. Rachel bit down on her lip to keep her self control. "What happened?"

"Brooke killed him." Rachel's jaw dropped. "Like you know, we all had a past. It's just that Brooke's finally caught up with her and now… she's giving up."

"So she's killing again?"

"Only to get us to kill her."

"I'm sorry. Why would she ever expect us to do something like that?"

"She was hoping that Sam and Dean would push us to do the 'right thing'." Haley answered with air quotes. Rachel shook her head in disbelief. "Now, I need you to help me get rid of the body before we go find Brooke."

"What are we going to do with him?" Rachel was too distracted to focus on a master plan at that moment.

"There's an open field nearby. I'll bring Brooke's car around. You help me get it out of here and into the trunk-"

"And we dump it like trash? Haley this was a human being!"

"And when you were busy stocking up on demon blood to come save us, they were possessing human beings. Sometimes life isn't black and white. He's already dead and if we let the cops in on it, we'll always be looking over our shoulder."

"But he has a family. Don't you think they should know what happened?" Rachel isn't the most pure soul, but even she could see that this was a whole new level of wrong. Haley looked down at the body and went to get something to wrap it in. Rachel stood quietly as Haley wrapped the body up in a blanket, emptied a suitcase and stuffed the body inside.

"Bring the car around front. I'll carry the body." Haley knew this was wrong, but this wasn't the moment to dwell on her mistakes. Brooke did that and now she's trying to kill herself. Now was the time to act without thinking.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Not even a low volume of rock hummed through the impala as Sam and Dean made their way down the highway. Sam was visibly rigid with tension and Dean held the steering wheel so tight, his knuckles were snow white. After another minute past, Dean sighed and spoke his mind, despite the consequences that were sure to follow.

"She killed those people Sam." Sam's hands clenched into fists as he glared out the window. "I know you don't want to hear it, but, Brooke-"

"Dean!" Sam suddenly barked, raising a finger two inches away from Dean's face. "Don't."

"Look man, I don't want to believe it either but from those reports of missing persons and Haley flipping out on us, not wanting us there… she's hiding something Sam."

"So what?" Dean's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, we aren't the most pure hearted people in the world Dean. We've all done things that we regret."

"Sam, she went on a killing spree!" Dean said absolutely appalled with what he was hearing.

"So, Haley can fix her!"

"Are you listening to yourself Sammy? There is no coming back from that!"

"She's done it before!"

"This is different!"

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, they weren't dating hunters and they weren't seconds away from finding a cure!" Sam slammed his fists against the dashboard.

"Pull over Dean!"

"Don't hit my car!"

"PULL THE CAR OVER!" Heated, Dean swerved the car off into the dirt trail and climbed out of his car, followed by his brother. "Okay, so what now Dean? She's just another monster? Is that what you think?" Sam shot out as soon as he was fully vertical.

"No man. I'm just saying that this sounds like a choice she's made. Like this is what she wants."

"Well, you're wrong. She's just a little scared of what she's capable of."

"Well, she should be. She's not human Sam. She's still a vampire."

"So, what do you suggest? We kill the woman that I love? Is that it?"

"She's not giving us much of a choice." With that, Dean got shoved into his car.

"There is a cure Dean. We can save her. What makes Haley any better you hypocrite?"

"Haley isn't running around killing people."

"Yeah, well you take Brooke away from me and you'll never see Haley again." Dean gritted his teeth, but fought against the urge to punch his brother's face in. He simply climbed in the car and waited patiently for Sam to follow.

* * *

"What now?" Rachel said as she tossed the dirty shovel in the trunk of Brooke's car and climbed in the passenger seat.

"We find Brooke."

"That'll be easy." Rachel replied sarcastically.

"I know where she is." Rachel looked at her friend in shock.

"What? Where?" Haley never answered. She only pushed her foot harder on the gas pedal and watched the minutes ticking away. Before Rachel realized, the two of them were in the parking lot of the hotel that Brooke was staying at. "You really think she'd be here the _whole_ time?" Haley, again, ignored Rachel's pointless question and made her way to the staircase. Within a minute, the two vampires were at the very top, staring at the smashed alarm on the rooftop exit. Haley opened the door and saw an equally beautiful and terrifying portrait before her eyes. Brooke stood at the very edge of the roof and stared up at the colorful swirls that painted the sky. Her hair whipped wildly and her eyes were finally shining with purpose again.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Brooke whispered knowing that her two fellow vampires could hear her.

"Are you insane? We need to get the fuck out of here!" Rachel barked. Haley held up a hand to silence her and took the necessary steps to close the distance between her and her best friend. Standing by Brooke's side, she stared at the sky. For the first time in decades, Haley actually looked up at the sky and saw something precious. She understood.

"I get it Brooke. It truly is beautiful." Brooke's smile stretched to further depths as her skin began to warm. "Brooke, if anyone understands what you are going through, it would be me. I've been there every step of the way, but Brooke, you aren't a monster. Maybe physically you are, but not emotionally and not in your heart." Brooke tore her eyes off the sky to look into her best friend's eyes for the last time. She smiled once again and shook her head.

"I know you don't want this. But it's for the best. Now, go inside, book a room and get ready for a whole new life. One where you can get married and start that family that I _know_ you've been dreaming of. You may not be able to see it now, but this is a good thing. You'll no longer have me to hold you back." Haley stared into Brooke's eyes. She saw true happiness. Haley always knew that Brooke loved her, but it wasn't until that moment that she realized just how much. Brooke was happy to sacrifice herself just as long as Haley would be happy in the long run. Tears welled up in Haley's eyes.

"I love you Tigger." A tear fell down Haley's cheek and Rachel watched in horror from the safety of the staircase.

"I love you too tutor girl." Haley walked over to Rachel and had to physically shake her out of her trance.

"I need you to book the room for another night." Rachel shook her head.

"But what about Brooke? You can't actually be considering this!" Haley gave Rachel a serious look.

"Go." She repeated. Rachel turned on her heels and headed down to the lobby while Haley turned back to Brooke. Brooke was in her own little world, waiting for her joyful end. Haley marched up to Brooke, pulled out the stake that she hid in her sleeve and drove it right through her heart. Brooke gasped in shock and pain and looked down at the poker that was protruding out of her chest. The color left her face and was replaced with a greenish tint and her veins stood at full attention as her last breath slipped past her lips and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Haley let the tears flow and kissed Brooke's forehead. "I love you Tigger… too much to let you go." Haley quickly dragged Brooke's body inside and could only sit on the steps and cry. Ten minutes later, she rushed into her room with Brooke's lifeless body. Rachel quickly stood up and gasped with tears threatening to fall.

"What? I don't understand. What happened?" Haley placed Brooke on the bed and ran a hand across Brooke's cheek.

"She's fine. She has to be."

"What the hell are you talking about Haley? She's dead." Haley shook her head, crawled into the bed next to Brooke and placed her head on her sister's shoulder.

"She's going to be fine."

"What happened?"

"I didn't have a choice." Haley whispered, more to herself.

"Haley." Rachel grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her into a sitting position. "Talk to me. What happened?" The tears were spilling like a waterfall at this point. It was hard to speak.

"She wanted to die. She wanted to die, so that I would have a better life. She thinks she's the cause of all my problems."

"Haley. What happened to Brooke?"

"I didn't see how else I was going to get her off that rooftop, so I had to try."

"Try what? What are you talking about?"

"Carrie…"

"Carrie? That crazy bitch that you killed? What does she have to do with anything?"

"She used to tell us stories. Legends about vampires and other things and she told us that if you stab a vampire in the heart with a wooden stake… it'll die…" Haley trailed off. Rachel's eyes popped open.

"So you stabbed her?"

"The vampire will be dead until someone removes the stake. It's like mummifying someone and then resurrecting them."

"I don't understand. Why are we mummifying Brooke?"

"To get her to the safe house where I can drain her of human blood and get her back to normal… again." Rachel was flabbergasted.

"So, we'll hit the road as soon as the sun goes down." Then Rachel thought back to what Haley said when she first came in the room. "What do you mean it'll work because it has to? Do you not know for sure?"

"I've never met a vampire who's done it. It's vampire lore."

"So, when you killed Brooke, you could have really _killed_ her?" Haley didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I did what I had to do to save her!"

"But you don't know what will happen! There could be side effects! You could have made everything worse!" Before Rachel knew it, her back was pinned against a wall by a crazed looking Haley.

"I did what I had to. I won't live without her! You, on the other hand, are expendable."

* * *

Another tension filled drive occurred for the girls. Brooke was dead in the backseat and Rachel and Haley didn't speak a word, but as the miles flew by, all of Haley's actions began to catch up with her.

"I'm sorry I called you expendable. I didn't mean it. Stress, you know?" Rachel sighed and nodded.

"Eh, it's okay. I know I'm not really wanted here anyway. I'm just the fifth-wheel."

"Rachel, that's not true."

"Let's face it. If I ran off and did what Brooke did, you guys would kill me without batting an eye." Haley shook her head.

"Hey, you may get on my nerves every now and then, but I wouldn't kill you. Brooke and I have a lifetime of bonding in the bank, so we're really close. As you can see, we're a little too close. And believe me. I wasn't too fond of that one when I first met her either." Haley said tilting her head back in Brooke's direction. "We're immortal. We have all the time in the world for you to grow on me." Haley joked and gave Rachel a playful punch in the arm. Rachel smirked and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I don't know. After this is all over, I may go off on my own anyway. I've always been a bit of a free bird."

"Well, we'll probably find the cure in this lifetime so you could probably just pick up where you left off." Rachel scoffed.

"You mean, go back to school?" The two girls laughed.

"I know I've been a bit preoccupied with Brooke lately but, you're my friend too. You're a part of the crew now so deal with it." Rachel smiled out of the window and then sobered.

"Haley, what if she doesn't wake up?" Haley risked a glance through her rear view mirror and stared at the road ahead. The drive back to Bobby's will be the longest journey of Haley's existence.

* * *

**Author's Note: So there you have it. I had difficulty figuring out where to go with this chapter. I look forward to reading your responses. Review guys!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Finally, Haley and Rachel arrived at the Singer junkyard. It had taken them a little longer than Haley had hoped because sneaking Brooke's corpse in and out of motels was tricky. She needed to make sure that before they left, she discarded of the surveillance tapes that may have caught her lugging around a dead body wrapped in a blanket. See, Haley was too scared to leave Brooke out in the car. Carrie had never specified if the sun would bother a vampire who had been staked and Haley wasn't about to risk it. So, it came as no surprise to Haley that Sam, Dean and Bobby were all waiting to greet them before she could even park the car.

"Haley." Dean breathed in relief. Sam skimmed through the faces in the car, and saw that Brooke was lying down in the backseat, snuggled up in a blanket. He went to greet his girlfriend, but before he could take two steps, Haley quickly flashed in front of him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Sam. Wait."

"Haley, what's wrong?" Dean asked. He was sort of jealous to see that after three days, Haley's first concern was with Sam.

"We need to go inside. I have to explain some things to you guys before anything else happens." Sam looked past Haley and in through the car window. Brooke was unsettlingly still.

"Isn't Brooke going to get out of the car?" Sam asked. Rachel climbed out of the vehicle and placed another hand on Sam. Her grip was a bit more firm, which alarmed Sam even more.

"In a minute. For now, we should just listen to Haley." Haley looked over to Dean and pleaded with him through her eyes.

"Sammy, come on. Let's hear what they've got to say." Sam reluctantly followed his brother into Bobby's house, throwing glance after glance over his shoulder. His worst fears were springing to life in his head at that moment. Bobby stood at the entrance with a welcoming smile on his face. Men would think of Bobby singer as a bitter old drunk, but he had a softer side that came out whenever there were women around.

"You must be Rachel. You're welcome to come in as long as you don't bite anyone." He said being half serious. Rachel smirked at the old man.

"Well, aren't you the cutest thing?" Rachel leaned in and gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek, making the poor old man blush. Haley rolled her eyes as she saw the smile spread across Rachel's face when she saw all the blood rush to Bobby's cheeks.

"Bobby, watch out for this one. She's charming when she wants to be and that's usually when she wants something from you." Once everyone was in the house, Dean offered them a bottle of blood. Haley accepted with an arched brow.

"It was a long drive. We thought you guys may have ran out." Dean explained.

"Thanks." Rachel said, taking a big gulp from her bottle.

"Now, what's going on with Brooke?" Sam asked, getting back to the matter at hand. Haley sighed.

"Well, I did promise to tell you everything when I got back."

"Just give it to me straight. Is she dead?" Sam couldn't deal with the long drag story. He just needed to have his big question answered.

"We don't know." Rachel answered. Sam bit into his bottom lip, becoming more and more agitated by the second.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Look, Brooke is going through a hard time right now. She did some things that she's not proud of and for that reason, she was trying to kill herself." Haley explained. Sam hung his head, not needing to hear anymore, but she had to continue. "She was on the rooftop about to burn when I took action. If I tried to physically drag her off, she would have easily jumped off the roof or snuck out of our hotel room in the day."

"So, what did you do?" Dean pushed. Haley sighed. It was hard reliving this moment over and over again.

"She stabbed Brooke in the heart with a stake."

"What was that supposed to do? That's nothing more than a myth that vampires spread around to throw humans off." Bobby interjected. Haley shook her head.

"No. It's not a myth. Not if the wooden stake is soaked in dead man's blood, which all hunters know is toxic to vampires. I had to wear a long sleeve shirt, jacket and gloves, just to carry that thing."

"I don't get it. You didn't want Brooke to kill herself, so you killed her?" Dean continued to question her plan.

"Of course not. It's not supposed to kill her. According to Carrie, it puts the vampire into a mini coma until the stake is pulled out."

"Only, this is vampire bedtime stories told by a complete wackjob so we're not entirely sure the effects will reverse itself when we remove the stake." Rachel concluded.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go wake her up."

"Sam, it's not that simply. Brooke was delirious when I put her to sleep. I need to know that she won't go out and do this all over again when I wake her." Haley pointed out.

"Well, unfortunately, we won't know anything until she wakes up. Best to put her in the safe room, and remove the stake now." Bobby spoke wisely. Sam stood up silently and headed to the exit. Haley tried to grab his hand, but he snatched it away.

"Sam." Haley called.

"Sam, what?" he snapped. "I trusted you Hales. You asked me to believe that you could handle this on your own but now you may have just made things ten times worse."

"Hey, Sammy, calm down." Dean ordered. Sam ignored his brother.

"Don't you think we could have worked together on this one? We could have tied her up in rope soaked in holy water and drove her ass back here kicking and screaming. At least she'd be alive."

"I didn't have any other choice." Haley tried, beginning to tear up.

"And that's where you're wrong. There is always a choice." Sam stormed out through the door and went to get Brooke. His stomach almost flipped on him when he saw Brooke all green and wrinkly. He steeled himself against the nausea and carried her to the safe room. Lying her down on her stomach, Sam held on to the stake.

"Maybe I should do it." Rachel offered. It was obvious that Sam was struggling to see his girlfriend like this. Dean had brought Haley to one of the spare bedrooms in the house so that she could rest and continue to cry her eyes out in peace.

"No. Dead man's blood is all over this thing. Stand back." Sam took a deep breath and pulled the stake out of Brooke's back. He dropped the stake, rolled Brooke over and held her in his arms. "Come on baby. Breathe. You have to breathe for me." No changes occurred. She still lay in his arms as still as a rock. She didn't breathe. Her eyelids didn't flutter and her fingers didn't twitch. Brooke was indeed dead as a doornail.

* * *

Sam sat at the table with a bottle of scotch permanently attached to his hand. Tears streamed down his face slowly but surely. Hearing footsteps approaching, Sam wiped his face and turned around with hopeful eyes, but his hope was soon dashed as he watched his brother walk over to him.

"Haley's upstairs crying her eyes out." Dean informed Sam bitterly. "Maybe you should go apologize."

"For what? Brooke's dead and she wouldn't be if it weren't for Haley." Dean leaned over and pressed his fist against the table.

"You're not the only one hurting Sam and you being a dick to everybody wont bring her back."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of pep talk?" Sam asked with a scoff. Dean shook his head. "Good, because Rachel already tried that crap. I don't want to hear another one."

"Rachel's still in the panic room with Brooke. Don't you think that's where you should be?"

"No. Right here with my scotch. That's where I want to be." Dean sighed, placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and then went to find Bobby who was busy trying to find information on this stake business.

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked.

"He's numb." Dean replied. Sitting down, Dean grabbed another bottle and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He grabbed a book and began to read, trying to help Bobby on his wild goose chase.

Rachel sat, leaning against the lumpy looking bed that Brooke's body was placed on. She was talking to Brooke, reminiscing on the good times that they shared when she was human. Rachel chuckled.

"Remember that one time when we broke into the high school and threw a major party? I always wondered how you pulled that one off." Rachel laughed again. "I was so scared. I swore the principal was going to walk into the cafeteria at any moment." She sighed. "I guess it had something to do with you being supernatural. Maybe you used super speed? One day, you have to tell me how you did that." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Don't worry Brooke. I'll take good care of Haley. And your credit cards." She tried to joke. "If you ever tell anybody I said this, I'll kill you but… I'm going to miss you." Rachel stood up to give Brooke a peck on the cheek when she noticed something. Brooke's skin wasn't all wrinkled up anymore. Her veins had settled down and she was a lighter shade of green. "Brooke?" Rachel watched as the color of Brooke's hair became shiny and her cheeks became flushed with a pinkish tint. "Oh my God." Rachel gasped. She held Brooke's hand. "Come on girly, open your eyes." Brooke's pinky twitched in Rachel's hand. "Haley!" Rachel shouted out. Suddenly, Brooke gasped for air. She began panting and panicking.

"No! Get off! Get away!" Rachel tried to hold her down, but Brooke smacked away her hands and kicked her across the room. Brooke sat up and ran into a corner to hide.

"Brooke! What the hell?" Rachel grunted.

"Where's Peyton?"

"I don't know. Purgatory?" Rachel guessed. Brooke looked down and saw an open wound in her chest.

"Dear God." She gasped. Rachel was in the middle of walking over to her friend to help her, when Brooke tackled her and held her down by the throat. Brooke looked down at Rachel in shock and horror, not knowing how she was so strong. "Where's mother?"

"Who?" Rachel struggled to speak.

"Mother? And Papa?"

"Brooke, what the hell are you talking about?"

"How do you know me?" Rachel struggled against Brooke's grip causing Brooke to lose patience. She slammed Rachel's head back down into the ground. "How!"

"I'm your friend. I'm Rachel. Friends with you and Haley." Brooke released Rachel's neck.

"Haley? Where is she?" Rachel rubbed her neck.

"That's a good question." She muttered bitterly. "Can you get off me please?"

"I'm so thirsty. Do you have any water?" Brooke asked. Rachel simply pointed to the mini fridge, too upset and hurt to answer. Brooke got off of Rachel and got a bottle of water. She chugged it in record time. "I'm still thirsty."

"Yeah, well, water is all you're getting. You wait here. I'll go find Haley." Brooke finished all the water that was down there and yet her thirst was still not quenched.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered. She walked out of the panic room and slowly started up the steps. "Rachel?" she whispered. "Hales?"

"Found it. If stabbed with a wooden stake, covered in dead man's blood, a vampire will be put to sleep." She heard a male voice say aloud. "It doesn't say anything of how to wake them though." She was frightened by what she was hearing, but her senses were going wild. Her gums began to tingle and she began to salivate. She continued up the steps and stood by the door. In front of her, was a large man, sitting with his back to her. He reeked of liquor, but she didn't care. She had this intense urge to be next to him. She pushed the door open and it creaked. The man turned around and dropped a bottle of alcohol.

"Brooke." He gasped. A broad smile stretched across his face and he rushed over to her. Picking her up, he pulled her into a huge hug and spun her around. Brooke buried her nose in his neck and inhaled deeply. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too." She spoke. Confusion crept up on her. She had no idea who she was looking at, but he seemed to know her very well. He grabbed her by the cheeks and pressed his lips against hers.

"Sammy?" Dean called from the library. He heard the commotion.

"Everything's fine Dean. Brooke's awake."

"What?" Dean asked in shock. Meanwhile, Brooke covered her mouth as her teeth began to descend. The sensation was painful and it scared her deeply. Dean turned the corner just in time because Brooke launched herself at Sam, fangs out and ready to play. Dean drew his gun quickly.

"Brooke. What are you doing?" Sam asked in shock. Before she could bite him, Dean pulled the trigger, shooting Brooke in the head. She rolled off of Sam and lay on the floor unconscious. Haley and Rachel came downstairs to see Brooke's bullet hole heel and her again try to attack. Haley tackled her and had Rachel help pin her down.

"Brooke, stop it!" Haley barked. Dean went to grab the machete, but Sam stopped him. Brooke looked up at Haley and her fangs went away. She pulled her friend into a hug.

"Haley, I'm so scared! What's happening to me?" she cried.

"What do you mean?"

"I just attacked that man. Who are these people?" Haley was flabbergasted.

"You don't know?" Brooke shook her head. "Brooke, this is Rachel, your friend. That's Sam, your boyfriend and Dean, his brother. My boyfriend." Tears welled up in Brooke's eyes.

"If they are our boyfriends, why do I want to hurt them?"

"I don't think she remembers." Bobby said.

"She doesn't remember what? Us?" Sam asked.

"Any of it. I don't think she remembers _being_ a vampire." All eyes turned back to Brooke while she stared at Bobby with horror on her face.

"I'm a what?"

"Oh brother." Rachel sighed and slumped back against the wall.

* * *

It seemed as if Haley and Brooke were down in the panic room for hours before Haley finally came to give a report. Sam jumped to his feet at the sight of her.

"How is she?" he asked. It was clear that Haley had partaken in a long crying scene.

"She's shaky. She can't really wrap her head around all this just yet."

"Well, will she be okay?" Haley stared at Sam with tears in her eyes and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know."

"Poor _Brooke._ How about we focus on the more important question, like is she going to try and kill us again." Dean bit out. Sam glared at his brother.

"Shut up Dean."

"Sam, she tried to kill you. Almost _literally_ bit your head off!"

"What's the matter Dean? No one was ever around to show you how to be a little sensitive?" Rachel jabbed.

"Listen vamp, this doesn't concern you."

"It concerns all of us!"

"Actually, you are just some tag along that wasn't invited so mind your business bloodsucker." Haley stared at Dean in disbelief. He hadn't even realized he was in trouble until she stormed out of the house. He ran after her to see what her problem was. "Haley, what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Vamp? Bloodsucker? Is that all you think of us?" Dean suppressed his urge to sigh.

"Of course not. I wasn't talking to you."

"You might as well be. You think we're all the same. Ever since Brooke went off the deep end, you've been nothing but hostile towards my kind." Haley tried to walk to the car, but Dean stopped her.

"That's not true! If I didn't think of you as anything besides a vampire, I'd of killed you by now!" As soon as the words passed his lips, he regretted them. A single tear streamed down Haley's face as she hopped into Brooke's buggy and sailed off into the night.

* * *

With Dean and Haley gone for the moment, Sam thought that it was his chance to see Brooke. Of course common sense would tell him to stay away since she technically has no clue who he is and wants nothing more than to drain dry him but love his blind… and apparently dense. Brooke's head snapped up at the sound of the iron door opening.

"Hales?" she called.

"No. It's me." Sam said, opening the door wide enough for her to see him. Brooke quickly made way to the wall, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"Stay back. I don't want to hurt anybody." Sam smiled but inside, his heart ached for her. There was something about the girl in front of him that took him back to the first time they met.

"You wont hurt me." He took a step in the room. "Brooke, I know that you lost your memory, and you may not remember me, but there is one thing you cannot forget."

"What's that?"

"Your love for me. Love isn't a memory. It's not filed away in your mind. It's in your heart and soul and it makes up who you are." Sam continued to walk over to her. Brooke held her breath, refusing to take in his scent. "I know somewhere deep down, your love for me still lives. It longs for me, just as much as I long for you. Haley, Dean, the others… they don't understand. They say I should stay away until they find some way to fix this." Sam brushed hair from her face and looked deep into her eyes. "I say they're wrong." With that, he kissed with the same passion he used on their very first kiss. Brooke tried to dive deep into her mind. How could fate be this cruel to make her forget someone so wonderful? As his lips worked against her own, she felt a surge of life and kissed him back with the same urgency. She smiled against his pout, feeling it all come back to her. The way his hands make her feel. His lips. His blood. Before she knew what was happening, her fangs sprung loose and she nipped his bottom lip. Sam jumped back from shock but she assured him she was fine.

"Shh. It's okay." She said as she pulled him back to her. She sucked on his lips and felt as if she was reaching her peak. Trailing down to his neck, she placed fierce kisses all over him and pushed him against the wall. Within a flash, Sam's shirt was ripped open and her top was gone. She guided him back to the mattress and straddled him. "Do you trust me?" she whispered. Sam nodded.

"Of course." She smiled and Sam could see her sharp fangs sparkling as she bent down and bit into his neck. Sam tensed and waited for the pain, but besides the initial pinch, it felt… good. Her tongue soothed his wounds as she sucked and her hands roamed his body, discarding him of his pants. She then came up for air and got up to close the door. Once back in position, Sam held her steady. "Do you remember?"

"My history? No. But I know what love feels like and my heart aches at the thought of losing you."

"But, the blood." Sam reminded her.

"I can control myself. Trust me." Sam stared into his lovers eyes and smiled.

"I trust you."


	19. Chapter 19

Dean kicked the dirt from under his shoe and went inside to grab a beer. He was never really one with the words and more than most, it often got him into trouble. Dean never meant to hurt Haley. Truthfully, he tries to forget that Haley's a vampire. Obviously, he can't seem to separate himself from her so denial is his best option. So when he called Rachel a vamp and a bloodsucker, he didn't realize he was digging his own grave. Dean twisted the cap off the beer and took a large gulp. Then it hit him. It was quiet. Too quiet. Dean listened to the silence. Bobby was taking a catnap; Rachel was in the back blowing off some steam and Sam…

"Sammy?" he called knowing good and well where his brother had ventured off to. "Damn it Sammy." He muttered to himself as he rushed down the stairs to the basement where Bobby built his safe room. His worst fear came to life when he saw Brooke lying on top of Sam. Her jaw locked around Sammy's jugular with little to no blood running down the side of his neck. His opposite hand was pinned above his head and the fingers where interlaced with hers. Brooke moaned in pleasure.

"Brooke!" Dean growled marching over to her ready to attack. She sat up and smiled, using her hands to cover her bare flesh.

"I don't think Sam wants his _brother_ for an audience Dean." She joked. Dean snarled menacingly but then had a moment of shock when Sam sat up and wrapped his arms around Brooke to cover her chest. The entire time Dean thought that Sam was dead.

"Dean, would you get out of here!" Sam barked. Dean was so relieved to see life in his brother's eyes. He could care less if they were naked. He grabbed Brooke by the arm and dragged her off of Sam's lap, tossing her across the room. Sam shot up, using the sheets to conceal his protruding friend. "Have you gone crazy?"

"Have you?" Dean yelled back. Brooke got up, threw on Sam's oversized shirt and knocked the breath out of Dean when she slammed him into the iron wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" she growled.

"I'm not going to let you feed on my brother."

"Don't forget, you sniveling ingrate. You are powerless against me. I'd be a little nicer to me if I were you." Brooke threatened.

"This is none of your business Dean." Sam interjected. Dean was in disbelief.

"None of my business? She's feeding on you!"

"I'm letting her! She needs to learn how to control her cravings and not let them control her. I don't want her practicing on a perfect stranger."

"Are you hearing yourself? That's the fucking point Sammy! She can't control herself! She doesn't remember Rachel, or me or even you! You're just a blood bag to her!"

"I'd never hurt him!" Brooke shouted. Dean scoffed.

"Then the both of you are truly delusional. Look at him Brooke! You _are_ hurting him!" Brooke turned to look at Sam and bit down on her lip to stop the tears that were sure to come. "He's swaying back and forth because he's lightheaded. There's barely any color left in his cheeks. He looks dehydrated and exhausted. His neck is still bleeding." Dean grabbed Brooke and forced her to turn around. He took her hands and sighed, staring into her eyes so that she could see not only the fury, but the sadness he felt for her as well. "I know you don't _want_ to hurt him… but Brooke, be real. What would have happened if I never came running into this room?" Brooke stared into Dean's eyes and could see the epic amount of love he held for his brother. A tear fell free and her teeth began to retract back into her gums. There was no urgent feeling crawling through her skin anymore. Only hollowness and pain. For the first time since she's awoken, Brooke was not even a _little_ thirsty. Sam saw her pain reappearing and only wanted it to stop. He only wanted to see her smile.

"Dean, that's enough." Both Brook and Dean ignored him and kept staring into each other's eyes, seeming to have their own private conversation. Sam, not liking Dean ripping apart all the progress they've made piece by piece, grabbed his arm and repeated himself. "I said that's enough." Dean was about to start up again but Brooke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, Sam's right. Sam and I need to talk. Just the two of us. I know you're worried, but believe me when I say, I'll never hurt Sam again." Again, Brooke and Dean seemed to have their own conversation and then Dean nodded.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs." Dean left and Brooke sighed. She knew deep down that Dean was right. She was hurting Sam and even though she doesn't really remember her past with him, she felt guilty. So much so that her guilt has erased her need to feed. Sam came behind her and drew his arms around her. He kissed her head and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

"I'm so sorry about that." He whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned back into his arms, basking in the comforting feeling he gave off.

"Sam." She whispered. She forced herself to turn around in his arms and stare into his eyes. Her eyes couldn't help but trail off to the spot on his neck where her teeth ripped into his skin. She grazed a finger over the bruise and cringed. It was such a raw feeling. There was no way he could have found pleasure in being fed on like a piece of meat. Tears swelled up and her bottom lip began to quiver. Seeing this, Sam became frantic.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Hey, talk to me." He said, taking her face in his palms.

"I hurt you." He shook his head.

"No. No you didn't. My brother's an idiot. Don't listen to him." Brooke squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Looking at him was just becoming more and more painful by the second.

"No. He's right. I almost killed you. I took advantage."

"No. I let you."

"Sam, stop defending me! I'm a monster!"

"No. You're not." Brooke was so frustrated. Why can't he see her for what she really is? She used all her force and pushed Sam, sending him flying across the room and crashing rather hardly into the lumpy bed set. Before Sam could even process what had just happened, she was in front of him. Fangs shining and veins jutting out.

"THIS IS WHO I AM!" Sam looked away. "Look at me!" Sam reluctantly picked up his head and met her eyes. "This is me. Even when you can't see it, this is me. Maybe I wasn't always like this. Maybe you and Haley are right. Maybe I was once able to handle this and I was once happy. But I don't remember any of it! I don't know how to be! I just know that I can't hurt you without hurting myself. I also know that I can't control myself." Sam opened his mouth to object but she put up a finger, silencing him. "No Sam. It's true and you know it."

"You want to know how I know you can get back to the Brooke I know? Because, this is the same crap you spewed to Haley before you tried to off yourself. If _that_ Brooke is still in there than _my_ Brooke definitely is." Sam sat up and grabbed her shoulders. "Find your way back to me." He pleaded. Tears filled up his lids, threatening to fall free. With all her heart, Brooke wanted to do as he asked, but it just wasn't that simple. Tears fell uncontrollably from her face.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? What does that mean?"

"Sam, I won't let myself bring you anymore harm. This isn't going to work." Sam released Brooke and sat back.

"What?"

"Sam, I want nothing more than to be close to you, but it's too dangerous."

"But the cure."

"If Haley finds the cure than sure, but until then… we're done." Sam sat in a trance for a moment and then stood up on his feet and walked out. Once out of sight, a single tear fell in mourning of his fallen relationship.

* * *

Haley knew that it was probably irresponsible to leave at this particular moment, but she was overwhelmed. With Brooke trying to kill herself for the umpteenth time and losing her memory and Dean, she just couldn't deal. It's not fair that everyone else gets to run away from their issues and she has to sit and deal with hers. It was her turn to be selfish. At least just for the night. It takes a lot of alcohol to get a vampire wasted so Haley squandered next to no time getting started. By the time Rachel found her, she was on her forth bottle of Johnnie and her second line of coke.

"Oh my God!" Rachel gasped. She's never seen this side of Haley. Actually, Rachel didn't think this side even existed.

"Rachel! Come! Have a drink with me!" Haley shouted from behind the bar. Rachel steped over all the bodies in the bar and did a head count.

"Did you kill all these people Haley?" Haley snorted.

"No. You call yourself a vampire?" she slurred. "Do they smell dead to you? Gosh Rach. You're so stupid." Haley said as she tried to stand and then fell against the bar, smashing two bottles of vodka. Rachel rolled her eyes. Now that Haley pointed it out, she could hear the loud pumping of all the hearts in the room.

"Well, let's just say I was too shocked to use my senses." Rachel shot back sarcastically. Rachel hopped over to the other side of the bar and assisted her friend to a stool. "So, what are all these people doing?"

"Sleeping. Duh." Haley swayed from side to side. Rachel was trying to predict at what point Haley was actually going to fall on her face and puke her livers out.

"You sang them a lullaby?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I compelled them." Rachel's brows knitted together.

"Compelled? How?" Haley giggled.

"With my spidey senses." Rachel rolled her eyes and something caught her attention.

"Um, what's that?" Rachel pointed to a bag with a white powdered substance in it and some separated lines next to it.

"It's snow. Want some?" Rachel went over, dipped a finger in it and placed it on the tip of her tongue. Feeling her senses numb she shook her head.

"Where on earth did you get coke Haley?" Rachel couldn't believe that she now has to play the responsible, mothering vampire. Haley shrugged.

"I found it." Rachel's eyes grew large and she watched as Haley began to lick the spilled vodka off of the bar, not caring about the sharp shards of glass surrounding it. Rachel shook her head, grabbed Haley by the neck and slammed her head into the bar, knocking Haley out cold.

"Come on snow white. Let's get you to your prince because I am _so_ not dealing with this shit."

* * *

"Sammy?" Dean called as he marched past him. Sam grabbed the keys to Bobby's car and shrugged on his jacket. "Sammy, I know you're upset but-" Sam cut him off.

"Upset? Brooke dumped me!" Dean raised his brows in surprise. He didn't expect her to go to that extent, but he agreed that it was a good idea. At least until she got back to her regular state of basic insanity.

"To keep you safe! Because she loves you!" Sam huffed.

"She dumped me because she loves me? In what world does that make any sense?"

"She dumped you because she's not good enough for you and she knows it." Sam had half a mind to hit his brother with a chair.

"She is good enough. Don't you ever begin to think you know what's right for me. Every time I find happiness, you show up and ruin it for me."

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean was getting pissed now.

"Dad's gone missing Sammy. Come with me? I could find him myself but I don't want to." Sam mimicked. Dean looked away knowing exactly where this was going. "If you hadn't dragged me with you, Jess would still be here."

"And you know what? You wouldn't be."

"BETTER ME THAN HER!" Sam and Dean stared at each other for a moment with fire in their eyes. "Just… stay out of my love life." With that, Sam turned on his heels and left Dean with his thoughts.

* * *

A couple hours later, while Dean drifted off on the couch, the door slammed open. Dean shot up thinking it could either be a threat or Sam. He didn't expect to see an unconscious Haley in Rachel's arms. He rushed over.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry. This is self inflicted. She just needs to sleep it off." Dean brushed the hair out of Haley's face and then it struck him. He grabbed Haley from Rachel and started down the stairs.

"Wait! Where are you bringing her?" Rachel asked, following him on his tail.

"I have a hunch."

"A hunch?" she responded sarcastically.

"Just follow my lead." Rachel opened the door to the panic room and Brooke shot up out of bed.

"Haley?" she called frantically.

"We found her barely alive in the city." Dean lied and placed her down on the bed. Brooke rushed to her friend's side.

"Who did this?" she asked with a threatening edge to her voice.

"Don't know. She doesn't have any physical bruises so it must be dark magic." Brooke snarled.

"Was she alone? What did you smell? Vampires have heightened senses."

"How did you know that Brooke?" Rachel asked with a raised brow. Brooke shook her head, not seeing the point in this question when Haley was hurt.

"I don't… I don't know. I just do! Answer the question!"

"There were too many bodies to decipher." Brooke's head snapped up.

"Bodies?" Rachel caught on to Dean's hunch and decided to push further.

"Sleeping, not dead. Haley was barely coherent when I found her but she said that they were all compelled to go to sleep." Brooke rubbed at her temples as if a migraine was forming.

"Compelled? By a vampire?" Rachel knew that some detail was pushing through the foggy clouds in Brooke's memories.

"Haley compelled them."

"What? No. She couldn't have!"

"Why? Why couldn't she have compelled those people?"

"Be-because… because compulsion only works after a vampire has had blood."

"Haley's a vampire. Just like you." Dean said, not seeing the point. Brooke shook her head.

"No. Not human blood." Dean threw a look of shock at Rachel and she smiled.

"What kind of blood Brooke?" she pushed. After rubbing at her head and staring at Haley, she spoke.

"Demon blood."

"What?" Dean asked. Haley had never told him that before.

"How did you know that Brooke." Rachel asked.

"I don't know! What about Haley?"

"She's going to be fine. Just keep going. How do you know about compulsion and demon blood?" Brooke thought really hard on that question. _"How did I know?"_ she thought over and over.

"Rachel, can I speak to you upstairs for a minute?" Dean asked. Rachel rolled her eyes, but his tone was too serious to ignore.

"Fine. We'll be right back Brooke. I want an answer when I get back." Once upstairs, Dean began his questioning.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah. Haley told me. That's why she got upset when I told her I drank demon blood."

"So, does that mean Haley drank demon blood today?"

"Well, she was doped up on about every drug out there. Maybe demon blood is one of them."

"This isn't funny Rachel. I'm serious."

"Look, if she did, it's your fault. She'd never do it normally but you made her feel like less than shit. Good job dude. Good job." Rachel patted his shoulder and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sam didn't want to go back to Bobby's, but where else would he go? Everyone he loves is there, and he does know that Brooke only ended their relationship to protect him. Not long after he left, he realized something. He's Sam Winchester. One of the most stubborn people on the planet. There's no way he's just going to take this crap sitting down. He's going to fight for the woman of his dreams. Marching in the house with his head held high, he was ready to demand Brooke listen to reason, but he was caught off guard by his brother and Rachel. They insisted on speaking to him at that very moment.

"What?" he barked, not even remotely interested in what his brother had to say.

"I know you're still bitchy Sammy, but you need to hear what he has to say." Rachel declared. With a sigh and a cocked eyebrow, Sam gave Dean five minutes to speak.

"I think I know how to fix Brooke."

"You found the cure?" Sam asked having his interested peaked. Dean shook his head.

"No. This isn't about the cure. This is about Haley."

"Haley? What about her?"

"Who does Brooke love more than anyone in this world? Who would she risk her life for time and time again without even thinking about it?" Dean nudged.

"Haley, I know, but I don't see how that will help." Rachel let out an exasperated sigh.

"And you say you went to Stanford? Jeez Sammy, didn't you ever take a Psych course?" Sam only answered her with a frown. "Haley and Brooke have been through so many unbelievable things together that if anything is going to trigger Brooke's memory, it would be Haley."

"But Haley already tried talking to her." Sam pointed out.

"It's going to take something a little more tragic to jar Brooke's memory than a simple talk. That's why Dean and I held a little experiment."

"What do you mean?" Dean then took over in the explanation.

"Well, Haley kind of got… wasted, so we lied to Brooke and told her Haley was hurt."

"Yeah, and after she started remembering all these little details from their past." Rachel interrupted. Dean threw a look of disapproval her way. He wasn't thrilled with her taking credit for his stroke of genius.

"She remembered things about demon blood and what it does to vampires."

"What _does_ it do to vampires?" Sam asked a little disturbed by the thought.

"Oh it's _amazing_!" Rachel decreed with a huge smile of contentment on her face. Both Sam and Dean raised a brow at her. She looked back and forth between their judgmental gazes and cringed. "Forget I said that. Moving right along."

"Anyway, I figure that if Haley, in a way, helps Brooke retrace their footsteps, it'll all come rushing back to her."

"That actually sounds like it could work." Sam agreed. Dean glared at him.

"I have my moments."

"So what do we do now? The only one who knows their timeline is off on cloud coo-coo land somewhere." Rachel pointed out.

"Well, how long does it take a vampire to sober up?" Dean asked. And that's the million dollar question.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how did you guys like this update? Don't hate me. I'm just adding a little drama to the story line. Sam and Brooke broke up after everything it took for them to end up together. Do you think they should get back together? If so, when? Soon, far away from now or never? Dean and Haley are having some troubles in paradise as well. What do you think should happen? I'm asking you because I honestly haven't decided which way to go yet. I have a couple ideas and I'd really like some input because I could always throw in more characters and new romances. Let me know what you guys want to see happen next please. That way, everyone's happy. Review people! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. I got caught up in my other stories and work. Thank you for all the appreciation and support. I look forward to reviews. They keep me going. So keep reviewing! Love you guys!**

* * *

When Haley woke up, not only had the sun risen, but by then it was starting to descend into night. Her head was throbbing with agony. It's been a while since she's had a hangover. About 35 years to be exact. She could hardly handle it. Dean sat beside her on the bed, watching her rustle under the covers, wondering how to approach her. With his brother moping around and Rachel desperately trying to jog Brooke's memory, he had no idea where to start. Haley tried to roll to the other half of the bed, then realized that she wasn't alone since she hit some sort of blockage.

"What do you want Brooke?" she muttered irritably from under the covers. For a brief moment, Haley thought that she was back in her shared apartment with Brooke in Tree Hill, but she was immediately brought back to reality.

"You know, I thought vampires where supposed to have super powers. Your spidey senses are off." Dean joked halfheartedly. He couldn't see the eye roll she gave him in response.

"I'm hung over Dean. I'm not really in the mood to talk." Dean smirked. It's been a while since he's seen her sassy side. Ever since they started dating, she makes an extra effort to filter herself. Not that it's not appreciated but, her spunk was one of the things that initially attracted him.

"You've been asleep all day. Don't be lazy. Here, take an aspirin." He said holding out the bottle of pills for her to take. When she didn't budge, Dean got the feeling that it had to do with more than just her hangover. He sighed deeply. Obviously this girl was going to make him work for what he wanted. "Look, I'd really like to talk to you about us, but at the moment, Brooke needs you more. So please, if you wont get out of bed for yourself, or for me, how about her?"

"There's nothing I can do for her. Her mind is a blank."

"We figured out how to fix that." With those words, Haley pulled her covers from over her head and ran a hand through her hair as she sat up. With a look of resentment on her face, she took the bottle of aspirins, popped out four and swallowed them without water. Dean opened his mouth to object, but what was the use. Instead, he decided to continue talking while he's still got her attention. "When you passed out, Rachel took you home and-"

"Wait, Rachel took me home? Did I call her?" Dean gave Haley an incredulous look and then smiled, deciding to ignore her question.

"Rachel took you home and we lied to Brooke and told her you were hurt to try and trigger her memory. It worked… sort of. She remembered little things like demon blood and compulsion." Haley looked down in shame as the words 'demon blood' brought the previous night running back to her.

"About that… I don't usually drink demon blood. Hell, I don't usually drink period. I was just really… overwhelmed." Dean put up a hand to stop her from going any further.

"Don't apologize. I was an idiot. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't even think it would affect you. I mean, I don't think of you as a vampire, or a hunter or even an old lady." Haley couldn't help but laugh at that last part. Dean held her hand and smiled when she interlaced her fingers with his. "I think of you as a woman. A woman who I am lucky enough to spend time with. I just want us to be okay again. Is that too much to ask?" Haley offered him a soft smile.

"Dean, that's very sweet, but you still don't get it. I'm not just a woman. I am a vamp. A bloodsucker. And I thought you accepted that about me."

"I do. I do accept you." Haley shook her head.

"No you don't. When you said those words to Rachel, you said them with such hate and disgust, not just to her, but to all of her kind. You despise what I am. Who I am. Knowing that, how can I _ever_ be okay?" Dean sat there in silence, staring in Haley's eyes, trying to find the right words to say, but for the life of him, he couldn't find any. Haley leaned in and placed a kiss on Dean's cheek. "I have to go check on Brooke." She said solemnly before climbing out of bed and making her way out of the guest bedroom.

* * *

The ambiance of the Singer residence was, to sum it up in one word, normal. Although, in their case, normal is in fact, extremely irregular. Like many other days before she had to hit the road again and leave Tree Hill behind them, she found Brooke staring out the window, lost in her daydreams. Haley looked around the living room, which was seemingly empty apart from her sister, searching for some sort of bizarre appearance.

"Brooke?" she called. Brooke threw a smile Haley's way before quickly returning her attention to the view. Haley leaned against a wall and folded her arms with a genuine smile on her face. This simple moment brought her back to a happier time. "Careful. If you step any further out of the shade you'll burn." Haley joked, although the hazard was very real. Brooke rolled her eyes with a smile and took a step back from the window.

"I can't believe we've went almost ninety years without sunlight." Brooke said with a sad smile. Then she gasped with a shocking realization. "How do we tan?" Haley laughed at her friend.

"Even with no memory, you're still the same old Brooke."

"And you're still the same old tutor girl." Brooke beamed.

"Come on. Did you eat yet?" Brooke shook her head and looked down at her feet. Haley raised a brow and took Brooke's hand within hers, pulling her along to the kitchen. Once turning the corner, she saw that Sam and Rachel were sitting in the kitchen, nibbling on sandwiches. The two girls took a seat and Haley was shocked to see that Sam hadn't greeted Brooke. Not even with a good morning. Brooke fidgeted in her seat, while struggling to look him in his eyes.

"Good morning Sam." She muttered. Sam flicked his eyes up to her and gave her a head nod in response. Brooke dropped her eyes again. "Are… are you okay?" she forced herself to ask against her better judgment. With a strained smile, he answered.

"Why wouldn't I be?" With a shrug Brooke answers.

"I don't know. No reason I guess." After a moment of more fidgeting, Brooke gives up.

"Haley… I'm not hungry… I'm thirsty." This elicits the first real emotion from Sam of the day. His head shoots up faster than a bullet and his eyes fill with concern, but by that point, Brooke had given up on catching a glimpse of his soft grey eyes.

"Uh, okay. Let's go get a bottle." Haley said with question in her voice. When both Haley and Brooke left the room, Rachel finally spoke.

"Well, that was just a pile of awkward." Sam sighs heavily.

"Leave it alone Rach." Rachel shrugged.

"I'm just saying. We all know you want her back, and she is like a lost little puppy without you so stop being such a jackass."

"_She_ broke up with _me_. Remember?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Because she loves you dumby! Don't you love her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then what's the problem?" Sam shook his head and met Rachel's judging eyes.

"You just don't get it, do you? I'm not giving up on our relationship. I never will! But right now, I'm just a distraction. The person she needs more than ever right now is Haley. The moment that changes, I'll be right by her side because that's what you do for someone you love. If you knew the feeling, you wouldn't have to question it." With that, Sam came to his feet and left Rachel tongue tied.

* * *

"Um… what the hell is going on with you and Sam? Did I miss something while I was comatose?"

"Ha!" Brooke snorted. "If you call us breaking up _something_." Haley's jaw dropped and she gasped in shock.

"What? When? How? Why?" Brooke shook her head, trying to keep her emotions from coming up. With everything that's going on at the moment, it seems a little immature to be crushed by a breakup.

"Last night. I just thought it would be easier this way. I mean, I don't want to hurt him."

"But Brooke you love him. I mean maybe you don't remember that you do, but believe me when I say that you love him." Brooke shrugged.

"Love can't cure us of this disease Hales. I barely even know who I am right now. I shouldn't be focusing on men."

"But you're Brooke Davis! Men is what you do!" Brooke laughed.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Now, enough about my tragic life. What's going on with you and Dean?" Haley sighed.

"Dating is hard." She answered simply, making Brooke laugh.

"Agreed." Haley handed Brooke a bottle of blood and took one for herself. "I'm glad you're here with me. Not that you being undead makes me happy." Brooke smiled which made Haley smile as well. "It's just that, I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here with me." Haley took her sister into her arms and gave her a long hug.

"I love you sis." Brooke sighed happily.

"I love you too." The two ended their embrace and Brooke opened her bottle of blood. As soon as the overwhelming aroma hit her nose, her fangs pierced her gums and her veins projected profoundly.

"Deep breaths." Brooke jumped. She had totally forgotten her sister was even present.

"How is that supposed to help?" she asked exasperated.

"It helps. Just do it." Brooke did as told and took deep breaths but the only difference she could feel is the growing amount of saliva in her mouth. "Pickles and ice cream."

"What?" Brooke asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"Pickle juice mixed in with chocolate ice cream."

"Are you trying to make me puke? Haley, that's disgusting!" Haley smirked.

"It was your idea. Thinking of the taste of pickles and ice cream while drinking blood. It's really disgusting, but it worked. Whenever we wanted to drink from someone but not kill them, we'd think of the taste and the blood would become immediately unappetizing to us. Of course, it's only temporary, but it works long enough for us to drag our teeth out of people's neck." The look of disbelief and disgust was clear on Brooke's face and was enough to make Haley pass out from excessive laughter. "Let me go raid the fridge." Haley tried to walk past Brooke, but Brooke caught her by the arm.

"Wait! You don't actually expect me to eat _pickles_ and _ice cream,_ do you?" Haley chuckled. "I swear, I will never drink blood again." Brooke tried.

"Sorry Tigger. You made me do it. This is pay back." Brooke sighed and let go of Haley's arm. She had half a mind to run for her life, but there was still daylight outside.

"Stupid sun." she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Bobby, what's wrong?" Sam asked, hurrying into Bobby's tool shed.

"Sammy?" Dean peeked his head through the various machines and came into view. Sam frowned.

"Where's Bobby? He said he needed my help with something."

"Yeah, he told me the same thing."

"Well actually, you idjits need each other's help." Both Winchester's spun around to see Bobby at the entrance. "Try not to kill each other please." He said before shutting the doors and locking them in with a padlock. Sam and Dean ran to the door and pounded against it."

"Come on Bobby! This isn't funny!" Sam shouted.

"I know it's not. I'm too old for this crap! But for some reason, you two knuckleheads insist on butting heads like two year olds, so consider this your timeout."

"Remind me to kill you old man!" Dean growled through the door. Bobby fanned a hand at his empty threat.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean and Sam turned to each other and sighed.

"Sam, I'm sorry Brooke-"

"Just don't. You'll only be tempting me to use one of these weapons on you." Dean smirked.

"Fine. I don't like chick flick moments anyway. So, shall we sweep this under the rug?"

"Like we do with all of our problems!" Sam agreed. It may not work for any licensed psychologist, but not dealing with things has always been the Winchester's own version of therapy.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked Haley as she watched her in the kitchen.

"Slicing pickles." Haley answered nonchalantly.

"And putting them in ice cream!" Rachel yelled in disapproval.

"Is this not how you eat ice cream?" Rachel looked at her friend with an incredulous expression causing Haley to throw her head back in laughter. "I'm just screwing with you. This is for Brooke."

"I don't get it." Rachel still didn't understand what was going on.

"It's an old trick Brooke and I used to do to numb our senses to human blood. I'm trying to get her cravings under control again so I thought I'd-"

"Torture her?" Rachel interrupted. Haley pursed her lips and continued.

"Give it a shot." Rachel tossed the magazine that she had been reading aside.

"Oh, I've _got_ to see this. I'll get the waste basket for when she barfs." The two go down to the safe room to find Brooke had not only drained her bottle of blood, but Haley's as well. She wore an innocent smile on her face.

"Here, eat this." Brooke looked down into the bowl and gagged, pushing it away from her.

"There's no way in hell." Brooke said shaking her head.

"Come on Brooke. Just close your nose and throw it back." Rachel pushed with a smile. Brooke raised a brow.

"You've done it too?" Rachel scoffed.

"No. That's not the kind of cream covered pickle I like." She joked. They laughed until Haley sobered and once again pushed the bowl in front of Brooke's face.

"Well, I don't see why I have to eat it. She didn't!" Brooke yelled, pointing at Rachel like a tattle tale. Rachel laughed.

"That's because _I _can control myself." Brooke scoffed.

"You're just as new to this as I am!" Rachel smiled at Brooke triumphantly until Haley opened her mouth.

"She does have a point."

"What!" Rachel exclaimed.

"HA!" Brooke laughed.

"This thing is kind of becoming a rite of passage or something and it does make being around humans much easier."

"Okay, I don't care what kind of hazing goes down in Alpha Vamp Alpha, you will not live to see me eat pickles and ice cream. It just wont happen."

"Am I going to have to force feed you?" Haley threatened.

"Psh, you could try." Rachel challenged. Haley nodded.

"Okay. I accept your challenge. Brooke hold this." Haley handed the bowl to Brooke. Brooke steeled herself against her better judgment and sniffed the nasty concoction making her gag. She quickly put the bowl down and watched the scene unfolding. Without warning, Haley tackled Rachel to the ground and the two began fighting for the upper hand. The two continuously rolled from side to side.

"YOU. CAN'T. MAKE. ME!" Rachel growled. Brooke laughed, knowing that as extreme as this would appear to a normal passerby, they were really just playing around. Rachel was on her back, but she wrapped her arm around Haley's neck and flipped her off of her. Haley, having catlike reflexes, placed her palms on the ground to control the flip and land on her feet. Rachel kicked off the ground and came to her feet as well.

"Don't you think this is a little much?" Brooke asked, but she was completely ignored. Rachel took a step forward and Haley backed up. This dance went on for a few moments until finally, Rachel got tired of waiting. She launched forward. Haley looked up and saw the ceiling fan above. She moved with superhuman speed and hopped up to it, kicking Rachel in the back. Rachel crashed to the ground and Brooke gasped. She closed her eyes and seemed to have some type of flash.

_Brooke and Haley smiled at each other, knowing each other's signature battle moves. The two were deep in the woods camping and trying to blow off some steam. Both girls mirrored each other's defensive stance and held their swords with confidence. Haley would step forward and Brooke would step back. Brooke would step forward and Haley would step back. Haley would attempt to come in low, but Brooke would see it coming. Brooke would attempt to come in high, but Haley would always be ready._

_"It's time to end this sister." Haley spoke with a wicked grin. Brooke smirked._

_"Agreed." Haley leapt off of a stone and lunged, sword first, at Brooke. Brooke looked up and saw the tree branch above her. She hopped up and kicked Haley in the back, causing her to crash to the ground. Brooke swung to the top of the branch and stood to show off her excellent balance. "Match point." She said with a triumphant grin._

Brooke opened her eyes to see Haley let go of the fan and fall back down to the lumpy mattress. She stood over Rachel with a victorious grin on her face and spun her over grabbing the bowl. She put a spoonful of ice cream in Rachel's mouth and laughed.

"I win."

"I taught you that." Brooke spoke. Haley spun around, leaving Rachel gagging on the ground.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Can I get some freaking water please?" Rachel coughed, but forced herself to swallow. She had already tasted it so the best thing to do was swallow.

"I taught you that move." Haley smiled and nodded.

"Yes. You did. How'd you know that?" Brooke shrugged.

"I saw it."

"You need to eat the ice cream now!" Rachel pushed.

"Rachel, please!" Haley shouted.

"Oh, so after I eat the disgusting piece of muck, then its game over? NO!" Haley rolled her eyes.

"Oh dear God. If you're going to be such a baby about it…" Brooke trailed off, taking a big spoonful and stuffing it in her mouth without thinking. Rachel folded her arms and waited for Brooke's freak out, but it never came. Both Haley and Rachel looked at her in disgust.

"I saw us. Again!" Brooke shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's like I keep getting these flashes of our past and then I remember things about it. Like us fencing all the time because of how much extra energy vampires have and us needing to burn it off somehow. I also remember that this pickle and ice cream stuff is what made it possible for us to have human boyfriends again." Haley squealed in excitement.

"What else can you tell me?" Brooke shrugged. And then she saw the earrings Haley was wearing. She reached out and brushed a finger against one of the dangling rubies.

"I know that we stole these from a jewelry store in Paris." Rachel's eyes popped open. "Your ex boyfriend, Tommy Fuller, gave those to you, but then when you guys broke up, because he thought you were cheating on him, he sold them and you really wanted them back."

"So you guys break into a jewelry store? You're more badass than I thought." Rachel said giving Haley a playful shove. Haley shook her head.

"That was from our dark days."

"Well, regardless, this is a major breakthrough! We should tell Sam." Rachel suggested.

"No!" Brooke shouted. "I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. I'm not remembering anything significant. Just little things." Haley thought for a moment.

"That's because you're only seeing little things. Brooke, I think it's time we go on a little trip."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

* * *

**So, she's making a breakthrough. What do you think? Is it too fast? Too slow? And what about the romance in this story. Let me know what you think. I should update again soon. Maybe even this week. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: First, I would like to once again apologize for the delay but I do have good news. School is finally over for me... although i am taking one summer class... but that's beside the point. My point is that I now have much more free time on my hands so there will not be such long breaks in between chapters. I know, I know, you'll believe that when you see it. I'm just saying :) So, without further delay, read, enjoy and review! **

* * *

Brooke watched with curiosity building up inside her as Haley packed there things. Brooke tried to get hints from observing what was thrown into the duffel bags but there was so much variety that the effort was useless.

"You can't possibly mean _everywhere_, can you?" Brooke asked. Haley smirked. Brooke was insistent with the questions, desperately trying to figure out where they were heading.

"Everywhere that's important." Haley responded vaguely. Brooke huffed in frustration.

"Okay, so why do we need these?" Brooke took out one of the pairs of heavy duty Timberland boots and shook them at her sister. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Because the barefooted trend died decades ago."

"Are we going hiking?"

"Maybe." Brooke threw herself back into the bed.

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" she whined. With a chuckle, Haley answered.

"Because I don't have this mapped out 100% yet… Plus, I'm enjoying how much not knowing is killing you."

"You know I never liked secrets." Haley took the boots and repacked them, along with two wet suits and a cowgirl hat. Brooke decided to give up on her interrogation for a bit. "So, how long are we going to be gone?" Haley shrugged.

"As long as it takes."

"But what about Dean? What about _all_ of our friends?"

"They'll be fine. My main concern is with you right now and besides, I think we could all use a break."

"What will you tell them?" Haley smirked.

"It's not like I need their permission. Now come on. Help me zip this thing."

* * *

Brooke stood in the doorway deciding to let Haley handle this one.

"Haley, what the hell is Rachel talking about? You're leaving?" Dean nearly growled.

"Yeah, I have to fix my sister."

"That doesn't mean you have to leave." Sam interjected.

"Guys, it's nothing personal-"

"Sure it is." Dean cut her off. "You don't know how to deal with our apparent issues so you're checking out." Haley should have seen this coming. Dean is just reacting like any typical man who felt the sting of rejection after putting his heart on the line.

"Dean, believe it or not, this has nothing to do with us. This is about me and my sister, just like it's been since the 20's."

"I don't buy it."

"Dean, Brooke only remembers when she sees something familiar so Haley wants to take her to other familiar places. Places with meaning." Rachel tried in hopes of calming the room. All that tension was too much for even Rachel to bare.

"She's in love with my brother! Right here and right now with us, that is what's meaningful!"

"Dean, let them go." Sam spoke. Dean spun around to give his brother an incredulous look. He pleaded with his brother.

"Sammy, what if something worse happens?"

"We won't lose them." Dean's nostrils flared with anger. Sam ignored his question to try and play Dr. Phil. He wasn't having it.

"I know they can take care of themselves, but I still think we should stick together. Look what happened last time someone strayed from the group! Brooke almost died and now she has no idea who the fuck she is!" Haley made haste to get to his side. She put a soothing hand on his shoulder. All his fears were clearly written in his eyes.

"Dean, Sam is right." She whispered sweetly. "We have to go and Brooke may not remember much, but no matter what, she wont let anything happen to me. You _know_ that." Haley stressed the word to make her point crystal clear. Dean looked shut down for a while and for a moment, Haley thought he was actually going to lock her out, but then his face softened.

"Come back to me Haley." He whispered low enough for only vampire ears to hear. She pulled him down to her eye level and kissed him fare well. She tried to step away but Dean wrapped her in his arms, trying to salvage as many seconds with her as possible. With a sigh, he let her go and her eyes averted to Sam, leaning against the wall. It was hard for Haley to shield herself against his puppy dog eyes.

"I'll keep her safe. You know that too." She said walking over and pulling him into a hug. Sam nodded into the crook of her neck and let out a sigh.

"I know." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to Rachel.

"Don't worry. I'll stop them from getting themselves dead." Rachel said trying to lighten the mood. Haley smirked at her friend and shook her head before pulling Rachel into a hug.

"Yeah, try to keep yourself out of trouble too." Haley whispered.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm way too awesome for that." Rachel said causing everyone to chuckle and roll their eyes. Suddenly, all eyes were on Brooke who was still partially hidden in the doorway. Haley could see the nerves clearly drawn on Brooke's face so she tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to everyone Brooke?" Brooke eyed Haley and watched as Haley gave her a silent head nod. Brooke forced herself to move one foot in front of the other. Standing before the group of hunters and vampires, she simply waved her hand and plastered a smile on her face.

"Bye guys." She said, trying to sound cheery like she normally would. Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed Brooke's arm, pulling her towards her.

"Come here loser." Rachel said hugging her tight. "Hurry up with this mystical quest please. I can only go so long without my dose of Brookie D." Brooke smiled at Rachel, desperately trying to remember the bond that she shares with her.

"Okay." She mumbled.

"Yeah, as long as you have that same killer instinct that you had when we first met, you'll be fine." Dean said, ruffling her hair like he used to do to Sam all the time. She shrieked and ran her fingers through her hair, wanting to make sure she still looked perfect. Dean raised a brow at her and shook his head. "This cannot be the same girl that trudged through the sewers with us before."

"I what?" she said in disgust, confirming Dean's accusation. "I would never!" Dean gave her a playful shove.

"I want my tomboy Brooke back. Go find her please." He said playfully. She giggled and then her eyes met Sam's. How could she even begin to say goodbye to him? Without a word, Sam walked up to her, pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug that washed away all of her fears. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled, wanting to remember everything about her while she was gone.

"Be safe." He said and then let her go. It was so abrupt, Brooke felt all wrong. She felt like running after the man that was retreating up the stairs. She felt like spending the rest of the night tangled up in the sheets with him, making sure he knew that he was the one she loved. But in truth, she knew she couldn't. The only way she could ever have him back is if she remembered her history. With more confidence than she had all day, she looked at Haley and spoke.

"Let's go."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Brooke asked as she looked through the window seat of the American Airlines plane that was coming to a landing.

"This is where it all began Brooke."

"But… this was another life. This was where… we lived." Brooke said taking in the memories of growing up in a San Francisco home. Her life up until her teenage years did not leave her memories like her existence after death did. Brooke smiled to herself thinking about riding her bike to school, playing with the dog in the backyard and her old friends. Her breath caught.

"Peyton." She whispered. Haley watched her friend closely and took her hand.

"I told you who Peyton became." Haley said softly. Brooke nodded, knowing that the curly headed blonde was her greatest enemy and a heartless monster for the longest time, but she still mourned for the Peyton she remembered. The Peyton Sawyer who once was in another life.

"I still don't understand why we're here. I didn't forget this part of my life and I don't want to relive this." Haley gave Brooke's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know sis, but you need to. You won't understand what happens next if the pain of Peyton's betrayal isn't fresh." Brooke took in a deep breath. "We still have a few hours before the sun rises so we can either start tonight or we could put this off for tomorrow night." Brooke shook her head.

"No, let's just get it over with." The two wasted no time leaving the airport and stealing a car. Haley took the wheel and sped down the empty road to where it all began. Haley steeled herself, knowing that a fresh wave of pain was going to hit her too as soon as she took in the sight of her old home. "Is that?" Brooke asked, trailing off in awe.

"My house? Yes." Brooke looked at Haley in shock and then looked back at the house which she once considered a home. "Do you remember that night Brooke?" Fresh tears made their way down her face and she nodded.

"I found Peyton and Lucas in bed together, only it wasn't what I thought. Lucas was dead and Peyton… she was a monster. I came straight here afterward… I didn't expect to find that Peyton had beat me here. She killed you right in front of me." Brooke could hardly speak as the memory played out in her mind. "I wanted her dead and I tried my very hardest." She assured Haley. As hard as Haley tried, she couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. "But, I couldn't. She was too strong. She killed me."

"And then what? Do you remember what happened next?" Haley pushed. And so she did. Her mind seemed to play out the entire scene.

_"Brooke! Brooke, wake up! Please wake up!" Haley screamed as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't understand what was happening. At first, Haley had been sure that it was a dream because she would be dead if it wasn't. She remembered Peyton attacking her. She remembered the struggle until Peyton bit into her neck and then she blacked out. Now, here she was, not feeling any pain and Brooke lay on the floor unconscious. When Haley got to Brooke's side, she pulled her friend into her lap and began to sob. Brooke's body was as cold and still as the dead. She had no pulse. No heartbeat. "Brooke! Please!"_

_"I see someone is finally up." Haley heard behind her. She growled and came to her feet with Brooke still in her arms. It didn't occur to her that she lifted Brooke with no problem. "Don't worry. She'll be fine. It's just taking her a while. Give it another fifteen minutes." Haley placed Brooke down on the bed that was covered in dried blood and charged for Peyton. Within a millisecond, Peyton was on the ground, but Peyton quickly flipped Haley off of her and began to laugh. Haley was frazzled. She had no idea how she moved so fast. She just wanted Peyton as fast as possible and then she had her. "Now, you haven't had anything to eat in days. I thought we could all sit down, have dinner and talk about the future. What do you think?" Haley screamed in frustration. _

_"What are you?" Peyton smiled wickedly. _

_"I am what you are, Foxy. I am everything. I am immortal." Haley gasped and touched her heart. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt no heartbeat._

_"What have you done to me?"_

_"I've given you a gift." Peyton said with a huff. "You're welcome." Without thinking Haley charged again, but Peyton did not tolerate any misbehavior that time. She caught Haley by the throat and held her in the air. "Let's get one thing straight, shall we? You are younger and weaker than me and I will not have you disrespecting me." With that, Peyton tossed Haley through the bedroom door and Haley tumbled down the stairs. Haley fought to get up but suddenly she felt something she never felt before. It was a kind of pull. An intense scent hit her nostrils and Haley's insides felt as if they were on fire. She looked up and saw her sister Quinn tied to a chair. She looked badly abused with blood covering her entire body, but she was struggling in her seat to get free. She was alive. Haley felt revulsion by her reaction to seeing her sister. Her excitement for knowing that someone she loved was still alive was no comparison to the craving she felt to be near the intoxicating scent coming from her sister. Haley's mouth began to salivate. She opened her mouth to speak her sister's name but pain over took her. Her gums went from a tingling sensation to a throbbing unimaginable pain that pulsated throughout her entire body. Haley spat out the liquid in her mouth and saw blood coming from it. She screamed and curled into a little ball. Quinn still tried desperately to get free and the look on her face wasn't filled with concern, but with fear and disbelief. Peyton made her way down the stairs and laughed. "I told you that your sister was going to come back to life." Peyton said to Quinn. "See? I told you. If you listened to me, you could have joined us in our triumph." Peyton walked over to Quinn and took the gag out of her mouth. _

_"I will never join you. You think you have won, but you have lost. You destroyed yourself!" Quinn screamed. Haley wanted to tackle Peyton, but her thoughts were focused on Quinn and her scent. She knew she had to keep her distance from her sister._

_"Well, I also told you that if you refused, Haley would drink your blood. Every last drop. And she'd enjoy it. Trust me. There is nothing like your very first taste. It's, it's poetic." Peyton said reminiscing. _

_"I... will… not!" Haley struggled to speak. Her teeth grew longer and sharper into fangs and she could barely speak without slicing her own tongue. "Quinn!" she called, but Quinn only cringed further away from her sister. _

_"Don't speak my name demon! Do what you will with my body! My soul will remain intact!" Peyton rolled her eyes._

_"Oh brother." She groaned in distaste. "Well, you heard her Haley Bob." Quinn moaned when she heard the nick name she so often called Haley. _

_"I will not!" Haley refused. Peyton raised a brow. _

_"Really?" She kicked Quinn's chair with enough force that it slid across the room. Quinn inched into her chair as she stopped right in front of the demonic form of Haley. Haley didn't know what was happening to her. It was like her blood was bubbling. She grabbed Quinn's rope and attempted to free her, but touching Quinn triggered something dark in her. Blood wiped off of Quinn's hand onto Haley's fingers and the next thin Haley knew, she was sucking on her fingers like a lollipop while Quinn watching in disgust. _

_"My soul is intact. My soul is intact. My soul is intact." She chanted, realizing that her sister was moments away from ending her life. Haley's eyes were glazed over and when she looked at Quinn, she no longer saw family. She saw food. Closing her eyes and giving into the urge, she sunk her fangs deep into Quinn's neck and drank. A piercing scream echoed through the house. Quinn's pointless scream was the first thing that Brooke heard in her new life. Her eyelids began to flutter open and her memory was beginning to fill in the blanks. _

_"See, that wasn't so bad." Peyton said as Haley clung to Quinn's lifeless body, still draining her of every drop. "I had a feeling that you guys would be greedy so I brought extra." Peyton left the room and returned within a blink of the eye. In her hands she held Victoria Anne Davis, Brooke's mother. "I've taken the liberty to break her legs so she doesn't need to be tied up. Make sure Brooke gets this, you hear?" Haley finally had the ability to stop. She just held her dead sister in her arms and sobbed, wiping the hair out of Quinn's face whispering how sorry she was. "Haley, this is important. To seal the deal, Brooke must feed. If she doesn't, she'll die. You don't really want to go through eternity without her, do you?" Haley fought to regain her composer but it was no use. _

_"Why them?" she managed to ask through her sobs. Peyton shrugged._

_"You won't know where you're going until you know where you came from. Now you know." Before Haley could react, Peyton disappeared out of the house. _

_"Haley?" Brooke called as she rushed down the stairs. "Oh my God. What happened?" she said kneeling next to her best friend. Haley couldn't speak. She only looked at Brooke apologetically and then pointed at Victoria. Brooke gasped. "Mom?" She ran to her side and took her into her arms and then it hit her._

_"Brooke, you have to get out of here. It's not safe." Victoria said, for the first time in all of Brooke's life, sounding like a mother. Brooke's nostrils flared as the rich scent of her mother's blood hit her. Haley knew she should have told Brooke what was happening but what was the use? Haley wouldn't be able to stop her. Victoria can't run away. Brooke held her jaw as her gum began to throb. _

_"Haley… what's… happening?"_

Brooke snatched away from her sister.

"You just sat there and watched me kill my mother! You didn't warn me!" Haley shook her head.

"No. I didn't."

"How could you?"

"I am eternally sorry for that, but now you know just what we're capable of. And that, was just the beginning." Haley put the car in drive.

"Where are we going now?"

"To visit our family." The two drove to the local cemetery and as they approached it, it was as if Brooke could predict everything. She hopped out of the car and rushed to the tombstone, tears falling down her face with no intention of stopping.

"Mom! Mom, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Haley parked the car and joined her friend. "How could we be so heartless?" Haley took Brooke's hand and placed it on her chest.

"No heart."

"I don't want to do this anymore. It's too much. Too painful."

"Brooke, you must. That's the only way to fix things between you and Sam." Brooke gave Haley an incredulous look.

"No! I don't want to be with Sam! I don't deserve him! I'm a monster. You're a monster! We should not exist!" Haley took Brooke into a hug and let a silent tear fall from her eyes.

"You have to see this Brooke. I'm sorry. If you don't know what we've done, you wont understand how far we've come. How much we deserve to be happy! We made the decision to go against our nature and do good and I will not stop until you see that for yourself."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Okay, before you read the chapter, let me apologize for being so horrible to you guys. For months I've been writing and deleting everything I write. I guess I wasn't inspired and it was translated in my writing. But now I've not only come up with a chapter that I'm happy with but I have also figured out how long this story is going to be and where this is going. I don't want to give anything away yet, but I will tell you that the story will not go into season 3 of supernatural. That doesn't necessarily mean that it'll end the way the 2nd season ended. Stay tuned for the big twist for those of you who are still with me. Thanks for reading and enjoy! Reviews would be highly appreciated by the way :)**

* * *

"You better be calling me to say you're on your way home!" Rachel barked into the phone as soon as she pressed the talk button instead of simply saying hello like a normal person. Haley rolled her eyes and suppressed the urge to sigh.

"Hello to you too Rachel." She deadpanned.

"Where the hell are you? I can't stand another minute of Sam and Dean's incessant whining. You need to relieve me of this ridiculous babysitting job." Rachel continued to rant. It had been a month since Haley took off with Brooke and sadly enough, she had little progress to report.

"I'm sorry Rachel but I think my plan is flawed. I don't know how I expected to compact 90 years of life into a road trip." Rachel could hear the disappointment in Haley's voice.

"Well, if you'd pick up your damn phone once in a while, maybe you wouldn't feel so hopeless." Rachel replied with a smug smile on her face. Haley furrowed her brows and replayed the sentence in her mind.

"Wait, what do you mean? Is there something I should know?" Haley asked hopefully.

"You'll just have to come home and find out." Haley chewed on her bottom lip while looking up at the motel where Brooke was probably moping.

"I'm really scared Rachel." Haley finally admitted. Her voice was so low that if Rachel was human, she wouldn't have heard the words. "I made a mistake by staking her and I don't know if there's any fixing it."

"There is. Trust me."

* * *

Haley rushed into their motel room after hanging up the phone, seemingly bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Brooke!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut behind her. Brooke was busy swinging her sword around, trying to fall back into her fencing talents.

"Yes." Brooke spoke gloomily. The more Brooke discovered about herself, the more depressed she became. She understood why she would want to off herself. Haley dragged her all through the Americas and then off to Europe to relive one horror story after the other. All the women and children whose lives were stolen by her made it hard for her to get excited about anything.

"Get packed. We're going home!"

"That's it? No shredding of villages? No ruining lives. No desecrating bodies? Don't tell me we found our humanity already." Brooke responded sarcastically. Haley glared at her sister's sourpuss attitude.

"No, there's more, but reliving it is just too hard. There's a reason we left this life behind."

"But I thought I had to go through this to be fixed." The sarcasm in Brooke's voice was almost infuriating.

"There may be another way to fix you since this is obviously not working. It's just making you bitter." Brooke stuck out a tongue at Haley and watched as Haley hastily packed there things.

"So, we're really going home?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded happily.

"Yup. We are truly going home." Brooke stared at Haley.

"And that makes you happy?" she asked. Haley gave Brooke an odd look.

"Yes. Doesn't it make you happy?" Brooke sat down on the bed and looked at her hands in her lap. She shrugged.

"Not really. Bobby's house was never a home of mine." Haley stopped what she was doing and sat next to her sister.

"It's not about that. It's the people there that make it a home. Dean, Sam, Rachel and Bobby."

"They are our family now?" Haley furrowed her brows but before she could voice her concerns, Brooke hit her with another surprise. "Why don't you go alone?" Haley's brows shot up.

"What?"

"You obviously miss Dean which makes sense since he's your boyfriend, but there's nothing there for me."

"Brooke, you cannot be serious."

"I just feel like… I'm holding you back." Haley let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't start this again." Haley spoke firmly.

"Why not?"

"Because last time you did, you tried to kill yourself!" Haley shouted.

"Well, maybe I was on to something!" Brooke shouted back. The two vampires had a stare down before Haley finally broke the deafening silence.

"You're going." Haley left no room for negotiation.

* * *

The drive to Singer yard was the same as the flight. Silent and tense. Not even seeing her precious buggy snapped Brooke out of her depression. Upon pulling into the yard, Rachel appeared in front of the vehicle. She was getting really good at the whole creepy vampire thing.

"Took you long enough!" she shouted with a smile. She opened Brooke's door but it seemed like Brooke wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. Brooke sped off into the house without a single word to anyone. "What's her problem?"

"Don't ask." Haley said with a shake of her head. She shared a hug with Rachel, glad to see someone who didn't wear a permanent frown on their face. "Where is everybody?"

"Inside. They don't have awesome hearing like I do." Rachel beamed with pride. Haley smiled.

"Well in that case…" she trailed off, leaving all of their bags in the car and speeding into the living room. Dean's back was facing her so Haley placed her hands over his eyes and whispered in his ear. "Guess who."

"Scarlett Johansson?" Dean said with a smirk. Haley laughed as Dean turned around to greet her. Taking her in his arms, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. "Finally!" he bellowed. Cupping her face with his palms, Dean pressed his lips against hers and showed Haley just how much she was missed. The sound of someone clearing their throat reminded them that they were not alone.

"Sorry Sammy." Haley said as she pushed Dean away and went to give Sam a hug.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses and decided to come home." Sam said with a smile.

"Do me a favor missy." Bobby began. "Next time you drop of the face of the Earth, take these two idjits with you, will ya?" Haley giggled.

"Sure thing Bobby." She answered while giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Brooke?" Dean asked. Suddenly, Haley's smile vanished.

"She's upstairs."

"She didn't want to say hello?" Sam asked with pain clearly heard in his voice.

"She's… well, she's being a pain in my ass frankly. So if you have any idea how to change her back, by all means, lead the way." Dean and Sam shared a look of concern.

"I'll go get my computer." Sam said.

* * *

Sure, Sam's main focus was getting to work now that Haley was back and able to assist him, but there was one thing he had to do first. No way was Brooke going to come home and not speak a word to him. Seeing how she didn't have the manners to greet anyone, he didn't see the need to have the manners to knock.

"Well, hello stranger." Sam bit out as he barged into the room that was set up for her and Haley to share. Brooke was sitting on a bench by the window. She stared out the window seemingly having not a care in the world. Hearing his footsteps, she braced herself for his intrusion on her private time.

"Hi Sam." She spoke. Sam watched her closely. Her shirt was wrinkled, her hair was a mess and it was the first time Sam looked at Brooke and saw skin as pale as a vampire's. Closing the door behind him, he perched himself against the dresser.

"You know, everyone would like to see you. You've been gone so long… we missed you."

"I'm not really in the talking kind of mood." Brooke had yet to even look at Sam and her voice sounded as lifeless as death.

"Are you ever?" Sam asked bitterly. Getting a big fat nothing for an answer agitated Sam. Mostly because that's not Brooke. The zombie that sat before him couldn't be the girl he's head over heels in love with. It scared him.

"Brooke, look at me." His voice was firm. Too firm to ignore. Brooke turned and met his eyes.

"What if I never get my memories back? How long is it going to take you to realize you shouldn't sit around waiting for miracles?"

"That'll never happen." Sam answered. Brooke smirked and then turned her attentions back to the window.

"It will. You're just stubborn… or stupid. I haven't decided yet." Sam sat flabbergasted. He wondered how she could possibly be worse than when she left. At least when she left she had hope. Becoming overwhelmed, he stood up and left without another word, more determined than ever to fix this major problem.

* * *

"The cure? That's the big fix it band-aid you had me drag Brooke back here for?" Haley asked in disbelief. She didn't want to crap all over their idea but for the first time in weeks, she felt hope and it was all for not.

"Yes!" Dean answered. He walked over to his girlfriend and took her hands in his. "The cure can not only fix Brooke's memory, but it can give you the life you always wanted."

"Yeah, there's just one problem. We don't know what the cure is! Or did you lose your memory as well?" Haley sat down and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. Dean knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"You're right. We don't know what the cure is… but we do know who _would_." Dean said with a smile. Haley stared into Dean's eyes and saw that he wasn't bluffing. A broad smile spread across her face as all hope came rushing back.

"Oh my God. Really?" she gasped. She looked over at Bobby and Rachel, who also wore a proud smile on their faces and Sam, who was just reentering the room. "Who is it?" Dan and Sam shared a look before Sam answered.

"Well, we have two theories but our main one is Yellow Eyes." As expected, the smile fell quickly off her face.

"Azazel? Seriously?" Haley felt her eyes begin to tear.

"I know it seems like there'd be no way in hell-" Dean began.

"That's because there _is_ no way in hell!" Haley cut him off.

"No Hales. It's not completely hopeless. We can make him talk." Rachel jumped in. Haley gave her an incredulous look, not convinced.

"What else you got?" Haley asked, not wanting to listen to that farce any longer.

"Well, remember, I drank it." Sam said. "And it didn't taste like something you could buy at the deli. It was a mixture. A potion."

"So we need to find someone with a lot of knowledge on potions." Dean concluded.

"Like who? A witch?" Haley asked jokingly. Everyone stared at each other and nodded their heads.

"Yeah. A witch Hales." Sam spoke. "Hopefully a good witch." Dean snorted.

"I told him there's no such thing, but he insists. He believes in good witches, God and Santa Clause." Rachel and Bobby chuckled at Sam's expense.

"Actually, there are good witches." Haley said. "I've met some."

"Haley, witches are disgusting, Satan worshipping sociopaths." Dean objected. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Not all of them Dean. The witches you are describing were humans who received powers from selling their souls, but the majority of witches are born witches. They are humans that have magical powers and have the ability to practice either good or dark magic." Dean stared at Haley with a raised brow.

"Uh huh… a witch is a witch to me, but whatever." He said. "As long as we solve all of our problems, I'll deal." Haley smirked at her boyfriend.

"Then you better start packing." She said. Haley whipped out her cell phone and dialed a number she never thought she'd ever use again. As the other line continued to ring two times, then three, she let out a restless sigh and hung up. "Dammit!" she yelled out in frustration. "I don't know why I expected anything else from-" Everyone watched in silence as Haley ranted on, but she was cut off by the sudden chime of her cell phone. She smiled as she saw the name and answered the phone. "Alex." She sighed happily. "It's been a while."

* * *

"L.A.?" Dean questioned for the umpteenth time as Haley repacked her clothes into her duffel bag. "We're really gearing up to go all the way back to California just because some witch says so?"

"And now that we're on the same page…" Haley trailed off." Dean glared at Haley and grabbed her arm.

"Wait a sec, will ya?"

"Dean, weren't you the one that told me that this was the way to save my sister?" Dean opened his mouth to speak but Haley continued before he could get a word out. "Weren't you the one that said you didn't like us going off by ourselves? That we should do this as a group?" Dean gritted his teeth before answering.

"Yes, I did, but-"

"Then what's the problem? We got a lead, so let's check it out."

"Look, I don't like it Hales!"

"Why not? Because the people we have to depend on to save us are witches? Are you really that prejudice?" Haley bit out before she even thought about it.

"Hales, what do you even know about their coven, huh? I think it's a lot safer if we just deal with Azazel."

"So, you'd rather trust a _demon_ than a _witch_ that I happen to know personally?" Haley shouted.

"No, I'd rather not bring any more _monsters_ into the deal!" Dean yelled. Once again, he threw that word in her face without even thinking of the consequences, but Haley was tired of pointing the same thing out to him over and over again. Haley zipped up her bag and placed the strap on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm going. So you could either tag along and help, or sit on your ass and be useless. To be frank, I really couldn't care less at the moment." With that, she stormed out of the room the two were in and went to the living room to wait for everyone else. Dean felt so overwhelmed, he kicked the lamp off of the nightstand. He leaned against the wall and tried to pull himself back together before reluctantly packing his bag to tag along.

* * *

"So, I know this is a bad time and all," Rachel began, while Sam and Haley both sipped on a beer. "But, could you explain to me again why of all witches in the world, you chose to call on Alex for help?" Haley only met Rachel's eyes to glare at her before continuing to nurse on her bottle. "Because I don't know much about your supernatural past, but if I remember correctly, there was no love lost between Alex and Brooke. What makes you think she's going to be willing to help?"

"I thought you said you guys were friends?" Sam asked in confusion. Haley scoffed.

"Not really. More like frenemies. We had an understanding." Sam raised his brows.

"Which was…" he trailed off waiting for further explanation.

"Alex Dupre is one of the most self absorbed witches you will ever meet. She's not really evil, but she has no fear of personal gain. She didn't exactly get to L.A. based on her acting skills and flexibility alone if you catch my drift." Haley answered.

"She used magic." Sam concluded.

"Yup, and when she breezed into town, Brooke and I made sure to keep our distance. Vain or not, she and her coven are pretty powerful and it wasn't likely they'd ask if we were evil before deciding to vanquish us off the planet."

"And here I thought, she was just the slut who stole Chase from Brooke?" Rachel muttered.

"Wait, so if she knows you're a vampire and she's supposed to be a good witch, how is it that you two haven't come to blows?" Sam asked.

"Well, like I said, she's self-absorbed. She didn't really care much for going out and vanquishing demons or any creatures of the night. She only fought when attacked, or summoned by the coven. Then one night, she messed up, got a sister of hers killed and almost died herself, but I saved her. After she realized that Brooke and I weren't interested in hurting her, she gave us a sort of peace treaty. She placed a spell on us, protecting us from other good witches, including herself." Haley chuckled.

"She never did like to have any debts. But of course, us being natural enemies made tension between us and it didn't help when Alex started sleeping with Chase. Luckily for me, Brooke doesn't remember any of this, so she wont feel the need to rip Alex's throat out when she sees her."

"With all that drama, are you sure she's going to help?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she wont want to, but I have ways of persuasion." Haley said with an evil grin on her face. Just then Brooke entered the house and all eyes were on her.

"Where'd you go?" Haley asked, trying not to sound irritated. Brooke raised a brow at her sister.

"Out for some fresh air." Haley stared at Brooke before accepted her statement.

"Okay, well go get packed, we're getting out of here." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Again? What for? I thought our little sister bonding trip was over."

"Brooke, Haley's just trying to help you." Sam bit out. "I'm sure she's tired of being cooped up with you too. Just stop being such a bitch." Brooke snapped her head towards her ex and smiled at him before using her speed and strength to slam him into the wall and pin him there by his neck.

"Brooke!" Haley shouted.

"Do me a favor _Sammy_, don't forget that I'm more than 4 times your age. Okay sweetie? Show some manners." Brooke released him and he collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rachel shouted as she rushed to Sam's aid. "Are you allergic to accepting help from people? We're trying to help you!" Brooke bared her fangs at Rachel who smirked and let her fangs spring free in return.

"You think you could take me little girl? I've got ninety decades on you."

"True. Why don't you double that and then maybe it'll be a fare fight." Rachel answered. Brooke smiled at her, just about ready to pounce, when Haley interrupted, moving between the two vampires.

"That's enough! I've had it up to here with you! I've tried to be nice, but for what? What am I fighting for? What am I saving? You're a miserable wretch no matter what! You always have an issue! You always have some problem that needs fixing! What about my problems Brooke! Huh? What about Rachel, or Sam or Dean or Bobby! Life does not all revolve around you!"

"No one asked you to be here! No one asked you to solve my problem!" Brooke shouted back.

"I know, but I did it anyway. Because that's what family does for each other. We drop everything for the people that matter to us. Now if you don't remember all the things I've given up for you, then just look at me! I had dreams Brooke! I was supposed to be a singer! I was supposed to marry Nathan and have a family! I was supposed to have a son named Jamie! I was supposed to live! But that was all taken away from me the day Peyton introduced us!"

Tears streamed down Haley's face and the smug smile left Brooke's face. Her face was empty of any emotions and her body still as if she was just a statue. "I am the walking dead because of you and I've looked past that and stood by your side decade after decade helping you with your issues! Cleaning up your messes! Well, now you have a chance to think of someone other than yourself for a change! That cure is out there! And I need your help to get it! This solves both our problems! So why don't you fix my issues for once? Clean up my messes?"

Dean and Bobby had filed into the room when they heard all the yelling, and now all eyes were on Haley. Meanwhile, Brooke's mental barrier seemed to breakdown. It was as if she replayed every major event that has happened backwards. All the places Haley dragged her to. Her attacking Sam. Haley stabbing her with the stake. Her going AWOL. Peyton. Meeting Sam and Dean. Everything that happened was just flooding her mind all the way back to the point where she first met Haley in an intoxicated state and named her Brooke. A tear fell from Brooke's eyes as she retracted her fangs and hung her head down in shame.

"You're right." She spoke in a voice so tiny, it was hard for the humans to hear. Haley furrowed her brows in surprise, expecting a fight. "It is my fault… and I'm sorry. I'll help you with whatever you need."

"Good, that means I don't have to kick your ass." Rachel spoke. Brooke stood there for a moment, having an internal struggle. She remembered. That's all Haley and everyone else wanted for her, but it wasn't about her anymore.

"I'll go pack." She silently walked out of the living room and up the stairs with everyone looking after her in confusion. Once out of sight, she dashed up to her room, packed her stuff and crawled out the window, and climbed to the roof. There, she was truly alone. She replayed every word Haley yelled at her and let each one slice into her like a knife. She had no idea how she let it come this far, but she was sure of one thing. "I can't undo what I've done, but I can do right by you Hales. I'm going to save your dreams. No matter what it costs me."

* * *

**So, Brooke's got a secret, and something up her sleeves. What is it? I'll tell you soon:) Anywho, what did you guys think? Let me know. I hope it's good so it makes up for the long wait.**

**Oh and this has nothing to do with this story, but am I the only one that wants to drop kick Dean back to purgatory right now? Come on people, he is denying Sam the same life he got to live for a year and change! i love that guy but he's being a major douche. I could rant some more, but i'd like to get out of the library lol. Review guys, Later!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: So sorry about the delay. Things are hectic and I was feeling really lazy but I decided to get it over with tonight so if you're still with me, enjoy.**

* * *

"Where is she?" Dean grumbled as he poked his head through the motel door for the fifth time that night.

"I'm telling you. She ran off. That's just what she does." Rachel answered bitterly. "Let's hit the road."

"No." Sam protested. "She wouldn't just take off. Not again." Rachel raised a brow at Sam skeptically. She turned to look at Haley, who was sitting on the bed, tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground.

"Haley, tell Sam that Brooke has left the building already so we can beat the sun light." Haley ignored them all. She was too on edge to risk reacting to anything. She wasn't going to move until Brooke came through that motel room door. "Haley!" Rachel pushed. Just then, Brooke came rushing through the door, dressed in a nurse's outfit and holding a huge cooler.

"Brooke!" Sam said in relief. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was a little doubtful that she would return. They all were.

"Cutting it kind of close, don't you think?" Rachel spoke with irritation clear in her tone. "We were supposed to leave 30 minutes ago." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Then you could have left. I'm a big girl. I would have caught up with you guys eventually." She replied. Brooke brushed past Rachel and plopped the cooler down on the ground.

"Where were you?" Haley asked, speaking for the first time. The two hadn't said more than two words to each other since Haley went all deliverance on Brooke's ass. The tension fogged up every motel room they rented. Of course, the tension stemmed from the two being worried about each other but the both of them were stubborn by nature.

Besides, Brooke knew that Haley spoke the truth, so the way she saw it, there really was nothing left for her to say. Brooke just wanted to get this done, right her wrongs and start anew. Brooke smirked at her sister cockily before lifting the cover to the cooler. Inside the cooler were bags upon bags of blood.

"I figured we'd probably get thirsty on our trip." Dean reached in and grabbed a bag.

"What did you do Brooke? Hold the hospital up at gun point?" he joked.

"What? Do you think I'm wearing scrubs as some sort of fashion statement?" she said motioning to her clothes. Haley smiled and Sam went as far as a chuckle.

"Brava! A golden star for Brooke Davis! Can we go now?" Rachel stated unimpressed. Brooke smiled at Rachel.

"You know, I let it slide last time, but let's not pretend like I can't rip your fangs out with my pinky." Rachel answered Brooke with an equally cocky smile and the two had a stare down in the middle of the room. Haley rolled her eyes and stood between the two.

"Brooke, back off. In case you forgot, Rachel is one of your best friends." Rachel smiled mockingly at Brooke over Haley's shoulder before Haley spun around and looked at her. "Rachel, we all know she really could rip you apart so stop being stupid." Dean and Sam watched the near chick fight unfold with smiles on their faces. "We only have 9 and a half hours before sunrise to do a 12 hour trip so spare me the dramatics and let's hit the road." With that, Haley grabbed her leather jacket and headed out the door.

"You heard her." Dean said as he followed suit. The five of them quickly packed the Impala and the Buggy for the trip.

"Do you really think we can make it?" Brooke asked to no one in general. Sam chuckled.

"The way Dean drives? We'll get there with time to spare."

"Try to remember we're following behind you?" Haley spoke with a smile.

"Well you're going to have to keep up babe." Dean responded.

"Better not let Hales drive then." Brooke spoke as she snatched her car keys from Haley. Haley frowned at Brooke.

"Do you have a problem with the way that I drive?" Haley spoke feigning anger.

"You drive like a grandma." Brooke answered causing the duo to erupt into laughter. It made Brooke happy to see that her sister didn't altogether hate her. After all, that was the first time they smiled together since the blow out and that was two days ago. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So, I guess I'll hitchhike then." She said sarcastically.

"Oh stop being a bitch and get in the car!" Brooke said playfully.

"You sure you're not going to try and kill me?" Rachel said with a small smile on her lips. Brooke placed a hand on her hip.

"Not tonight." The tension seemed to take a temporary absence just in time for their road trip.

"See you in Cali then." Dean said to the girls as they piled into Brooke's car.

"Race you?" Brooke suggested.

"Um, let's not get arrested for drag racing on the highway." Sam objected. Dean laughed.

"Come on Sammy. Live a little." Dean said as he ruffled Sam's hair. "You're on Davis!"

* * *

"We did it!" Brooke said gleefully as she leaped onto Sam's back for a piggy back ride.

"Yeah, and no one died." Rachel added.

"No one was going to die!" Dean protested as he walked with Haley, one arm thrown around her shoulder.

"Dean, that truck almost hit us!" Sam yelled, filled with adrenaline from his near death experience.

"Yeah, but it didn't."

"We almost died and unlike them, we wouldn't come back to life." Dean raised a brow at his brother.

"How sure are you about that? We've died like a hundred times already." Sam rolled his eyes as he opened the door to the villa Brooke insisted they get.

"Nice digs." Rachel said. "I get first dibs on the rooms!" she said as she rushed to search for the best.

"Oh no you don't! I paid for this room!" Brooke said as she used her vamp speed to hop off of Sam's back and join in the search. Dean, Sam and Haley laughed.

"Aren't you going to join the madness?" Sam asked. Haley shook her head and gave Dean a smile.

"Nope, I'm good with whatever room Dean gets." Dean raised his brows happily.

"In that case…" Dean trailed off as he dropped his duffel bag and charged throughout the villa to search for a room.

"I think you just made his day." Sam said with a laugh. Haley shrugged.

"Well, I'm not tired and I'm going to be locked up in my room until the sun goes down. Might as well."

"Yeah, well some of us _are_ tired. Be courteous, I beg you."

"Is that it?" Sam looked at Haley in confusion. "Are you really going to just sleep all day?" Sam shrugged.

"Well, what else is there to do? I could get a massage from the spa, I guess." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Sammy, in case you haven't noticed, Brooke's got her memory back." Sam broke eye contact once he figured out where the conversation was heading. "I seem to remember you saying that you guys were going to get back together once she became herself again."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, why don't you go bunk with her?" Sam only stared at her. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Of course that's what I wanted Hales! But I don't know if that's what she wants. She hasn't even acknowledged the fact that we have romantic history since her miraculous recovery. Maybe she's over me." Haley raised a brow.

"You know, for a Stanford boy, you sure are stupid. That girl is crazy about you! You want to know how I know? I thought about jumping out the car at least ten times on this road trip because she spent the entire nine hours talking nonstop about you." Sam looked surprised.

"What did she say?"

"Who has time to recite all of that? The bottom line is that she loves you." Sam sat down on the couch in the living room area and smiled.

"Then why hasn't she said anything?"

"Because she's stubborn, and prideful, and afraid you'd reject her after everything that's happened between you two." Sam sat there, taking in Haley's words. "Do yourself a favor and make the first move because I don't have the patience to listen to her obsess 24/7." Sam chuckled and went to find Brooke.

* * *

Brooke stared out the window from the side where she was safely hidden in the shade. It was beautiful and for the first time in a long time, she was content with her life. She didn't want to end her existence. She accepted everything. The good with the bad and just when things were looking up, she heard a knock at her door. She opened up the door to the bedroom she picked. She made sure she was as far away from Dean and Haley's room as possible.

"Sam." She breathed with her award winning smile. Just seeing the girl he fell in love with smile like that with the twinkly back in her hazel eyes made Sam beam.

"Can I come in?" Brooke stepped out of the way and allowed him entry. "Nice room."

"I know right! Rachel's room is bigger but I let her have it because it's right next to the room Dean picked. Poor girl is not going to get any sleep." She said with a giggle.

"Brooke, we need to talk." The smile fell from her face. She was having a great day and those four little words were known for ruining lives. "Actually…" Sam trailed off as he closed her room door behind him. "We need to not talk."

He grabbed Brooke by the back of her neck and pulled her to him. Her breath caught as he urgently pushed his lips against hers. Her knees buckled as she swung her arms around Sam's neck and grabbed a handful of his hair. Sam scooped her up into his strong arms and walked over to the bed.

Brooke couldn't believe how much she loved this day. She wanted to mark this day on her calendar. Things were back to normal with the gang and now she had Sam, ravishing her neck in that way he knows she loves. In no time, their clothes were discarded and Brooke was clawing into his back and trying desperately to keep her voice down. This went on for hours with Rachel caught in the middle, considering walking out into the daylight.

* * *

The two panted for breath with blissful faces after their third round of passionate love making. Brooke couldn't remember having sex _that_ good in all her years of living. "That was _amazing_." She breathed happily.

"I know. You were incredible." Sam took Brooke into his arms and kissed the top of her hair.

"I just, I didn't expect that."

"Yeah well I figured I ought to take charge because chances are if I let you speak you'd probably say something to piss me off." He joked. Brooke gave him a playful slap on his bicep.

"Shut up." She smiled. "So what does this mean?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean, I did and said a lot of horrible things. That can't just be swept under the rug, can it?" Sam sighed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Can't it? We've all gone of our rockers at one point or another. It's kind of a rite of passage in this life. The bottom line is that I'm in love with you Brooke Davis and everyday we're apart tears me up inside. The only thing that kept me going was me knowing that one day we would get back together." Brooke looked up at Sam and smiled. She missed staring aimlessly into his gray orbs.

"Would you love me even if there wasn't a cure for me?" Sam's brows furrowed.

"I loved you before I knew there was a cure." He pointed out. Brooke smiled, satisfied with his answer and kissed him on the lips. She then climbed out of bed. "Where are you going?" Sam protested. Brooke gave him a seductive smile and crawled on top of him.

"I need blood." Sam gave her a look of disapproval.

"Now?"

"Yes." She leaned down and pressed her chest against him. She smiled when his hands slipped onto her thighs and held her in place. "You make me hungry." She whispered in his ear before giving him another passionate kiss and then hopping off of him. She wrapped herself in the sheets and walked out the room. "I'll bring you water… and a five hour energy shot." She called as she left.

* * *

"The sun is gone! Thank the gods!" Rachel shouted throughout the villa as she rushed into the living room. "Come on bitches! Time to go on a witch hunt!" Sam and Dean came out of two different rooms in nothing but shorts on.

"Lady, are you crazy! People are trying to sleep in here." Dean groaned as he and a disgruntled Sam came to see what all the hubbub was all about.

"Have you two hoohahs forgotten the whole damn reason we came here? What, was the oxygen cut off from your brain when Brooke and Haley sat on your faces?" Dean busted out into laughter while Sam had a mixture of shock and amusement written on his face.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the lonely side of the bed." Sam retorted. Rachel huffed at him.

"_Someone_ didn't wake up at all because _someone_ didn't get any fucking sleep! If I get no sleep, none of you do! Here!" Rachel yelled as she gave each of them a five hour energy shot. "I hear you people are fond of these so we're going to be living off of these for the next twelve hours. Don't have a heart attack and die… or do. I don't care." Rachel stormed off to go wake Haley and Brooke leaving Sam and Dean astonished in the living room.

"She's definitely not a morning person." Dean said. Sam nodded in agreement as they went to go get dressed.

* * *

"Okay," Haley said seriously as she spun around and blocked Dean and Sam's path to the entrance of Alex's apartment. The both of them gave her curious looks as they tried to side step her, but she placed a hand on Dean's chest, stopping him from moving forward. "Before you go in let me remind you, Alex is a witch and a good one at that. And she'll be sticking her neck out, pun intended, by helping us so be nice." Sam nodded while Dean gave a less convincing portrayal of agreement. As Rachel and Brooke walked past Haley, Haley motioned to Brooke. "That goes for you too, missy."

"Yeah, yeah." Brooke answered halfheartedly. "I promise I won't rip her heart out." Rachel chuckled and the five of them piled into the elevator. Within a couple minutes, the group had reached the very top floor of the luxurious Las Angeles apartment building where Alex chose to reside.

Sam and Dean's brows shot up when Alex opened the door. It hadn't occurred to them before, but they knew this actress. They've seen her in a few films and never would have guessed what she practiced behind closed doors.

"You never said you were bringing company." Alex said as she eyed the two men standing behind Haley with a smile.

"Hello Alex." Haley said with a sigh.

"Come in." she said. She stepped aside and practically undressed Sam and Dean with her eyes as they walked past her. "As gorgeous as these men are Haley, they will not be payment enough for my services." Dean couldn't help but chuckle at her cockiness.

"They're with us Alex." Brooke stated sternly. Alex let her eyes jump to Brooke and smiled.

"Oh Brooke. I didn't even see you there. How lovely you could tag along for the ride?" Brooke offered her a fake smile.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Okay, so why don't we get down to business?" Alex suggested. "First off, who are your friends? Can they be trusted?"

"We're not going to go broadcasting on the web that you're a witch if that's what you mean." Dean said impatiently.

"Alex, this is Rachel, our friend and fellow vampire and they are Dean and Sam Winchester." Alex's eyes went wide.

"The Winchesters?" Fear built up in her voice as she repeated their names.

"Ms. Dupre, you have our word that we will not harm you. We know that you do good magic, which is why we've come to you." Sam assured her. Alex was still on the defensive, but the words did sooth her mind a little.

"What exactly do you need from me?"

"The cure." Haley said. Alex furrowed her brows and then quickly relaxed her features.

"What cure?"

"Oh, don't play dumb Alex. You know exactly which cure we're talking about!" Brooke snapped. Alex smirked at her.

"There's no such thing."

"Yes, there is. I've taken it." Sam pointed out.

"Look, we've come a hell of a long way and we're not leaving here without it." Rachel said cutting to the chase. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, all the candles around the living room ignited and Rachel flew back into the wall. Although it was nowhere near full force and at most bruised Rachel's ego, it ignited enough anger in her that she charged at Alex using her supernatural speed.

"Rachel don't!" Haley tried to yell, but it was too late. Alex curled her small hand into a fist and Rachel dropped to her knees, holding her head in agony. Alex kneeled down in front of Rachel with angry eyes.

"Don't you dare come into my house and demand anything of me you monstrous leech. They may be protected from my powers, but you're not. You'd do well to remember that." Then Alex stood back up, placed the smile back on her face and let Rachel go. Brooke quickly grabbed Rachel and dragged her kicking and screaming into the hallway.

"Go for a walk." Brooke told her. Rachel opened her mouth to protest but Brooke wouldn't allow that. "Now!" Something in Brooke's voice made Rachel think twice about challenging her that time, so with a frustrated sigh, she disappeared into the staircase.

* * *

"So, before we continue, is anyone else going to attack me in my own home?" Alex asked with a smile. Brooke bit down on her tongue. She wanted to lash out on her for harming her friend, but she knew she had to focus on the task at hand. Saving Haley. "Okay, let's say I could get you the cure… why do you want it?" Sam chuckled.

"Is that a serious question?" he asked sarcastically. Alex simply stared at him with a straight face.

"Yes."

"Because we want our lives back." Haley stated. "It's been over 90 years and I wish we knew earlier but we know now."

"Most vampires who know view the cure as a threat. Vampires believe they've been given a gift. They're strong, practically invincible and can have whatever they want."

"Well, by now you should know that we're different." Haley answered simply. "It wasn't a gift Peyton gave to us. It was a curse. A disease that we thought we'd be stuck with for the rest of time." Alex nodded.

"Does everyone share that view?" Alex's eyes moved to Brooke. Brooke nodded. Alex continued to stare at Brooke for a moment and then went back to Haley.

"What about your friend out there? She seems high and mighty. Doesn't seem like she's worthy of it."

"She is. Peyton did this to her and you know how Peyton is. She didn't ask for it, nor does she deserve it." Haley defended Rachel.

"But her attitude-"

"She's a baby vampire. Her attitude is to be expected. She doesn't know any better." Haley cut her off. Alex pursed her lips.

"She is not a child. By giving you this potion, I'd be putting my entire coven in danger. I consider her to be your responsibility. If she leads anyone back to me before I can finish the mixture, I wont give any of you anything."

"Understood." Brooke said. "How long will it take you?"

"It depends on whether or not I have the ingredients on hand. If I don't, you'll have to get them and they aren't easy to come by. Once I do, it will take 24 hours."

"Okay, give us the list." Alex raised a brow at them.

"Brooke, I never _said_ I was going to do this." Brooke grew frustrated. "It's a very big risk I'd be taking. So let's talk about what's really important. What's in it for me if I agree to this mad mission?"

"Ha!" Brooke laughed. "Nothing. You owe us."

"That debt was settled. What else you got?" Alex said while flipping through the channels on her big screen, slowly but surely losing interest.

"What do you mean that debt was settled? Haley saved your ass!" Brooke spoke firmly and took a step towards the witch. Sam grabbed Brooke's arm and held her in place.

"Yes and then I gave the both of you immunity and just in case you've forgotten, I can remove it whenever I want, so _do not_ test me." Haley sighed.

"What do you want?" Alex laughed.

"Take a look around Haley. I have everything I could ever want and I'm not in the business of giving handouts to vamps even though the two of you seem to think I am." Within a flash, Haley was standing right in front of Alex, leaning over her and blocking her view to the television.

"Let's not forget who you're speaking to, Alexandra. You were nothing but a weak, untalented witch practitioner when I saved you. Your sisters are where the _real_ power dwells, so either you give us what we came here for, or I'll rip your spine out with my bare hands and go to someone who will."

"You dare speak to me like this?!"

"It took a potion to give my sister and I immunity so I'm willing to bet that you can't remove your spell without a little brew." Alex glared at Haley, but sat further back into her seat. "Oh, is the picture clearing up for you now? By the time you reach the herbs cabinet, I'll already have snapped your pretty little self absorbed neck."

"My sisters would kill you." Haley shrugged.

"Probably, but that still wouldn't bring you back to life now, would it?" Haley held her gaze.

"And what happened to you two being different? Being above the killing?"

"Desperate times." Brooke answered. "And _she's_ the nice one. So, which one will it be Ms. Dupre? The ball is entirely in your court." Brooke said with a broad smile. Dean and Sam stood there in silence, watching the two girls who can be so sweet, turn so dark in a matter of moments. Alex sighed.

"Fine. You don't have to get nasty."

"Do you have all the ingredients?" Dean asked, trying to focus on something else besides the chilling feeling he had towards the girls at that moment. Alex simply looked at him and nodded.

"It'll be ready in 24 hours. Congrats girls." Alex responded sarcastically. "Tonight will be your last night as vampires. Celebrate well."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, it's been more than a while since my last update, and I know you thought I would never return, but I was sitting here thinking about my personal issues and feeling so overwhelmed, I figured it was the perfect time to channel all this emotion into something constructive. In case you are were wondering, this story is almost complete. I just have a few more chapters to tie up some loose ends but I hope you all enjoy my vision. **

* * *

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Brooke asked happily. Haley simply smirked at her sister as Brooke skipped alongside her.

"The _plan_ is to lay low and get some rest. I'm guessing that this major change will drain us physically." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Rest? You can sleep while you're human Hales. Now, Alex may not be my favorite person but she's right. This is something that must be celebrated. You're going to be human tutor girl!" Brooke gave Haley a playful shake to drive her point home. Dean and Sam trailed behind the two girls with smirks on their faces.

"And what exactly do vampires call celebrating?" Dean asked curiously. Brooke smiled at Haley knowingly. Dean asked a question. He just needed to hope he was ready for the answer.

* * *

"Woo!" Brooke screamed as she flew over the gap between two tall buildings. She looked down to see Sam and Dean gazing up at her in shock. She and Haley told the pair to wait downstairs in the alleyway between Alex's apartment building and the neighboring building. To their surprise, they looked up to find Haley soar over the large gap without a care in the world, even going as far as adding a somersault.

"What's the matter Brooke? Old age getting to you?" Haley teased her sister. Brooke smirked and took off to the edge of the building, leaping off the ledge; she did a herkie at her highest point.

"Oh my God." Sam gasped out of sheer disbelief.

"Don't you want to get in on the action?" Dean asked Rachel. She shrugged.

"Hopping off of tall buildings isn't my idea of fun. Actually, I'm going to head back to the hotel and get some sleep since you people decided to keep me up all effing day." Without another word, Rachel vanished out of the alleyway, leaving the men to be amazed by their girlfriends. As if all that wasn't enough, the vampire duo then started jumping back and forth between buildings all the way to the ground. Brooke laughed at the face of a child who was startled by Haley landing against his window sill. By the time he ran to his window to double check his discovery, the two were already on the ground.

"Wow." Dean said, partly baffled and partly impressed.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet." Brooke assured him. Sam's brows jumped up.

"There's more? I'm almost afraid to ask." He said with a small smile.

"Actually, we kind of want to go for a run." Haley said while patting Sam on the back. "The kind that you two can't keep up with. So, how about you guys call it a night and we'll see you when the sun comes up."

"Really?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Really." Both girls replied with smiles on their faces. Brooke and Haley gave Sam and Dean kisses and even handed them their purses. Before either of the men could object, the girls were off. Dean looked in his hand, shook his head and handed Haley's purse to Sam, walking away to his impala.

* * *

The night had come and gone, filled with innocent vampire antics that the two sisters would never be able to partake in again. They had loads of fun, but neither seemed scared or reluctant for the future. In fact, the two ended up calling it a night two hours before the sun came up. Brooke snuggled into Sam's firm grasp, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beat before eagerly drifting off to sleep, knowing that when she awoke, her life would change forever. Haley, on the other hand, woke Dean when she entered their room to the best sex they ever had together. She wanted to remember every feeling he gave her and compare it to when she is human. Dean, for the first time, offered Haley something that she never thought was an option; a chance to break the skin and taste the blood that ran through his veins. It intensified their lovemaking in ways that Dean could never have anticipated. Two different couples in two different rooms managed to connect with one another in equally beautiful ways. Both Winchesters were able to give both vampires exactly what they wanted on their very last day as a vampire. Love.

* * *

Brooke was the first to wake up when the sun went down. It was as if an alarm had gone off. She rolled over and gently kissed Sam's naked chest. In his slumber his arms, instinctively wrapped around her causing her to smile at him. She stroked his hair and whispered his name.

"Sam. Wake up." She said softly. His eyes slowly fluttered open to see a broad smile splashed across Brooke's face.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

"Good night." She giggled back. She climbed out of bed and threw one of Sam's shirts at him. "It's time." She said giddily as she bounced out of their room to wake the others. "Haley! Wake up! It's time to turn Pinocchio into a real boy!" Brooke repeatedly knocked on the door until a very annoyed and naked Dean swung it open. "Oh!" Brooke gasped as she forced herself to look only in his eyes. Her mind was already doing Winchester comparisons and she needed to focus. She walked past him quickly to his disbelief and jumped on the bed, waking Haley.

"Brooke!" Dean scolded only to be ignored.

"Wake up Hales! Wake up!"

"What?" Haley jumped up quickly, not knowing where she was or what was happening. Brooke smiled sheepishly at her sister who sat up and let her fun bags spring free.

"Uh… Hales?" she tried, flashing her eyes downward for her sister to get the point. Haley quickly looked down, gasped and lifted the sheet to cover herself.

"Brooke!" Haley whined.

"What? It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before!" Dean raised his brow suggestively but was immediately met with Haley's glare. "Get cleaned up and wake Rachel. We have human stuff to do." Brooke quickly left the couple alone and went back to her room. Sam was in the shower and although she was tempted to join him, she knew that would only slow them down.

* * *

The group wasted no time in getting to Alex's apartment. Haley knocked on the door and had a sigh of relief when Alex opened it. For some reason, she had the weirdest feeling that something would go wrong.

"I see you're still alive." Brooke said ever-so-sweetly as she let herself into the apartment. Alex smirked at her.

"And I see you're still dead. Want to keep it that way?" she threatened. Brooke smiled and let her fangs descend from her gums. Rachel rolled her eyes and went to sit on the sofa, unknowingly breaking the tension.

"I'm bored. Let's move this along, shall we?" she said rudely. Haley sighed.

"I agree. Let's just get this done so we can get out of your hair." She suggested. Brooke retracted her fangs and Alex smiled her evil smile before going off to the kitchen.

"Fine by me. I have a date tonight anyway." Alex came back with three bottled potions. "Now, I've been told these tastes like a horse's ass, but the good news is, you only need to take a shot."

"And the bad news?" Sam asked always being the levelheaded one. Alex smiled at him.

"It may work… or it may kill you." She added with a shrug. Everyone's attention peaked at that.

"What?" Dean almost growled.

"I thought you said this was safe. A guarantee!" Haley spoke angrily. Alex looked up as if she was deep in thought.

"Did I say that?" A menacing growl escaped from Haley's lips and Brooke and Rachel didn't hesitate to let their fangs spring free. The Winchester's were suddenly put on edge. They still weren't used to how quickly these sweet girls could turn into something so vicious. Alex rolled her eyes and started handing out the potions. "Look, it should work, but it's not an exact science or anything. It's not like witches just go around offering the cure to vampires like candy. My coven has only seen it done a handful of times and for the most part, it worked perfectly." Brooke raised her brow.

"What's a handful?" she asked.

"Six."

"Six?! You've only done this _six_ times?!" Dean yelled.

"And how many people died?" Sam asked, trying to stay focused.

"Two." Sam huffed in disbelief.

"So basically, 1 out of every three vampires died after taking the cure." Sam concluded.

"What is this? Math class? We don't have a big enough sample of cured vamps to take statistics Sasquatch." Sam glared at her choice of nickname.

"But 1 out of 3 vamps died when you gave them this cure." Haley pointed out. Alex shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I guess so." Suddenly, Haley was in front of Alex, pinning her by the throat to the wall."

"Haley!" Brooke called in shock.

"And you didn't think that was something we ought to know!" Haley growled at Alex. Alex glared at her and took a different potion out of her pocket. She slammed it down on the ground and smiled at Haley.

"Oh look. Looks like you climbed into bed without protection this time. Risky business Hales." Alex spoke. Next thing they knew, Haley fell to her knees and grabbed at her head, as Alex continuously popped her blood vessels. Brooke and Rachel both took steps towards her, but were immediately flung into the wall. "Did you really think I wasn't going to prepare a little insurance you fucking leeches!?" Dean and Sam moved towards her and she held up a hand. "I can give the both of you aneurysms but neither of you will live to talk about it." Brooke struggled against the invisible force that left her pinned to the wall.

"Don't!" Brooke warned them. "Don't touch her."

"You people seem to forget that this is _my_ place and I'm doing _you_ guys a favor. Now, it would be best if you all remembered that from now on." With her words, Alex freed all of them from their restraints and Brooke and Rachel were instantly by Haley's side. "Now, where were we?"

"There's no way I'm going to sign my life away just for children I don't want to have." Rachel said gaining everyone's attention.

"Rach-" Brooke began to protest but was quickly cut off.

"No, Brooke. I know you don't want to hear this, but I don't really mind being a vampire. I'm fast, I'm strong and I'm going to stay young and beautiful forever." Dean rolled his eyes. "What more can I ask for?" Haley scoffed in disgust.

"Don't tell me you're grateful to Peyton!"

"Ripping me apart like a rag doll and having put all over the news that I'm dead? No of course not, but it really isn't all that bad. And I'm not like you guys. I don't want to pop out rug rats and grow old with someone. And even more than I don't want that, I definitely don't want to die."

"Rachel, you don't know what you're saying." Brooke tried and got an exasperated sigh in response.

"I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm not stupid Brooke."

"Well, you sure are acting like it!" Brooke yelled becoming angry.

"It's not a gift Rachel. You're going to be in hiding, and you will be hunted for your entire existence." Sam spoke being logical. Rachel didn't have a comeback for that one. She sat quietly, avoiding eye contact while Brooke tried again.

"Do you really want to be confined to an eternity without the sun? You, of all people? You love the beach, and surfing and sun bathing!" Rachel had no words. Alex yawned and stretched.

"I'm getting bored and I do not have all day. What's it going to be?" Brooke glared at Alex. She didn't appreciate how she was forcing them to make a decision so abruptly. They could die for Christ sake! But before she could voice her opinion, Haley spoke, making the decision for all.

"We'll do it. We're dead already." She said simply. Brooke and Rachel stared at her in shock but didn't protest. After all, Brooke was only concerned with making Haley's life better.

"You don't have to do this you know." Dean assured her, just in case she was afraid he'd stop caring for her. She smiled at him.

"Yes. We do."

* * *

The three vampires stood in a circle and gave each other one last look for assurance, but it was set in stone. There was no turning back. This was it. Brooke glanced at Alex, knowing that if this thing went sideways, and if Haley lost her life, Alex would be next.

"Ready?" Haley breathed. Even she couldn't hide the nerves in her voice.

"No." Rachel huffed in fear. "But what the hell, right? We all got to go some time." With a smile on her face, Brooke raised her bottle.

"To starting over… the right way." Haley and Rachel forced a smile and clinked their vials with Brooke's before the three women downed a shot of the vilest tasting drink ever made. Dean and Sam watched closely, feeling just as nervous and out of control as the girls when suddenly Rachel fell.

"Rachel?!" Dean called. Haley felt the power drain from her so quickly, she couldn't keep her balance. When she fell, Dean was by her side in an instant. "Haley!" Then Brooke fell. Sam quickly turned to Alex with fury in his eyes.

"What's happening to them!?"

"Relax. Did you think it was going to be a ride in the park? It's working." She assured him. Sam rushed to Brooke's side and took her into his embrace. Alex walked over to Rachel, knelt down and placed a hand to her forehead. "See? The fever's setting in. When's the last time any of these girls felt this warm? This human?" Once Alex pointed it out, both Dean and Sam both realized that she was right. Their blood was boiling and color began to flush their faces.

"Does it hurt?" Sam asked timidly. Alex shook her head.

"From what I've been told, their bodies go into some kind of comatose state while they're purified."

"And how long does it take?" Dean asked.

"It varies. It just depends on how long it takes for their temperature to return to normal." Alex looked down at Rachel once again to find that her nose was bleeding on her carpet. "Damn it!" she swore. Dean and Sam gave her worried looks, but she quickly waved them off. "Don't worry, she's fine. That'll happen to get rid of the vampire blood, but blood is a bitch to get out of this rug." Dean pursed his lips and shook his head at her, but he was quickly distracted when Haley started bleeding from her ears.

"Bleeding's a good thing?" Dean asked to confirm.

"Bleeding's a good thing." Alex replied. Sam furrowed his brows.

"Brooke's not bleeding."

"Don't worry. She will." Sam and Dean sat by their side for a half an hour when finally there was a sign of hope. Rachel groaned.

"Rach?" Sam called happily.

"Dear… God… that potion tasted like death." She complained. Dean shocked Rachel by engulfing her into his arms.

"Oh, it's good to hear you bitch." He laughed happily.

"Jeez, how long was I out for?" she asked. She held her temples and groaned again. "God, I have a migraine."

"Welcome back to being human." Alex said with a smile. Rachel looked at her wide eyed. She shakily got up and made her way to the mirror. She smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, would you look at that? I forgot how hot I was with some color." Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. When he looked down at Brooke, he hugged her tightly when he saw her bleeding from her eyes.

"Come on baby. Open your eyes." He whispered to her. Dean reclaimed his spot besides Haley with a new found confidence that the potion would work. That's when Haley's eyes fluttered open.

"Dean?" she croaked. Her throat was extremely dry, but it didn't bother her because there was something else she felt that was far more important. For the first time in over 90 years, Haley felt her heartbeat. Dean's head whipped towards her in a millisecond when he heard her voice.

"Haley?" He pulled her up into a hug, and when the tightness of his embrace cut off her breath, Haley huffed and happy tears fell freely down her face. Rachel came over with tissue.

"For the tears… and the blood." Rachel smiled. Haley smiled up at Rachel, forced herself to stand and hugged her friend. Rachel smiled and accepted the hug with tears threatening to escape from her eyes. Sam was happy to see both Rachel and Haley alive and well but he was still holding his breath. He wasn't going to feel at all until Brooke looked him in the eyes again. Brooke began bleeding from her ears next and Sam's heart began to pound so hard, he thought everyone could hear it. He turned to Alex once again.

"Haley and Rachel didn't bleed this much." Alex rolled her eyes.

"It varies from vampire to vampire. Please get a grip."

"Hey, how about you stop being a bitch for five seconds before I shoot you in the face?" Dean suggested. Alex smiled at Dean's insult and weak threat as Haley and Rachel ignored them and went to sit by Sam and Brooke's side.

"Wait, Sam look!" Haley spoke with a smile. She pointed out that Brooke's eyes were slowly opening.

"Brooke." Sam breathed in relief. Brooke grabbed onto his shirt, but then something went wrong. Her eyes shot open and she squeezed Sam's shirt like she was holding on for dear life. She coughed out an abnormal amount of blood and began shaking. "Brooke!" Sam shouted in panic. Haley watched silently as her worst fear was playing out in front of her; her eyes wide and her body as still as a statue. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER?!" Sam cried. Alex's brows raised as things took a drastic turn.

"She's… dying."

"Oh my God!" Rachel gasped and covered her mouth to stifle her sobs.

"No!" Sam quickly handed Brooke over to Dean and took out his Ruby blade. In an instant Alex was pinned to the wall and a blade was digging into her neck. "FIX HER!" Alex gave him a look of nonchalance.

"I can't." Dean quickly placed Brooke in the sofa and grabbed his brother before he plunged the knife into the witch's heart.

"Sammy, no!" When defeat hit him, Sam dropped the blade and fell to his knees. Meanwhile Haley didn't budge. She still knelt down in that position on her knees, staring at where Brooke once was. Rachel sobbed heavily next to her. Dean couldn't help the tear that escaped for Brooke. He really thought that this was going to work for all of them. He looked over at Haley, completely frozen, facing the wall. He wanted to save her from the pain, but he was at a loss for words. He had no idea what to say or do. Sam went over to Brooke in the chair. Her eyes were open and blank of any life. He touched her hand and she felt as cold as the dead.

"Wake up." He spoke. Not wanting to give him, Sam tried to give Brooke CPR. He placed his head on her chest to listen, and when he heard silence he broke down. "Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!" He grabbed her by both her shoulders and shook her. He went as far as slapping her. "WAKE UP BROOKE!"

"Okay! Maybe you guys need to take a walk. There is no point in beating on the corpse!" Alex spoke.

"That's it." Dean growled as he made his way to attack her. Alex put her hand up and sent Dean flying back into the wall.

"You're welcome is now expired. Please leave!" When no one moved Alex went in front of Haley and snapped her fingers. "Haley, I really need you guys to just get some air before these people destroy my apartment." Finally Haley moved. She looked up at Alex and a fire lit in her that she couldn't control. She pulled a knife from her belt and stabbed Alex deep in the stomach. Alex looked down at the dagger in shock before hitting the ground. Haley then stood to her feet and walked out. Rachel ran out after her.

"Come on Sammy." Dean said as he pulled him to his feet. "We should go." Sam was silent as they walked out of the apartment leaving Brooke and Alex behind.

* * *

A few hours later Alex's eyes fluttered open. She groaned in irritation thinking it was a genius idea to put that protection spell on herself. She looked over at Brooke and rolled her eyes.

"The last time I do you a favor." She pushed herself up into a sitting position and focused her energy on Brooke. "Excitare." (Awaken) she whispers. Alex climbs to her feet and raises her hands towards Brooke. "Mortem non receperint vos. Excitare!" (Death will not take you. Awaken!) she commands. Suddenly Brooke jumped up and gasped for air. Alex walked away and went to her fridge for a blood bag.

"You're a real sick bitch. You know that right?" she asked as she tossed the bag to Brooke. Brooke quickly bit into the bag and drained it.

"It worked, didn't it?" Brooke responded once she quenched her thirst.

"They'll never forgive you for this." Brooke shrugged.

"They probably won't, but that's not the point now, is it? I made a vow to make sure that Haley lives a perfect normal life. That means, above all, safe. This was the only."

"I get it. I still think you're bat shit crazy, but whatever." Brooke grimaced at her blood stained shirt and took it off.

"That's because you never had anyone worth losing everything for." For the first time, Alex seemed to be truly hurt and offended. "Azazel is the last big threat that is putting my family in danger and I will not have them risking their lives to kill him. As a vampire I can handle him on my own, and then I can take the cure and explain everything to them. My happiness isn't as important to me as their safety. Period."

* * *

**Pardon me if the Latin is incorrect. I just got it off of Google Translate lol, but you know what it's supposed to say. Any way, this chapter takes a huge turn which is leading me to the end of the story. Before you go cursing Brooke's name, go back a few chapters and remember how she felt when she finally got her memories back and the promise she made. This is her way of ensuring that Haley lives a better life and sure, she can't kill every threat, but she can she as hell try to take out this one before he causes anymore damage. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
